A Broken Full Moon
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: I made to get out, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to him and was surprised when his face was inches away from mine. He gritted his teeth as he said "don't you dare." Derek/OC *Complete!*
1. Prologue

**A Broken Full Moon**

_**Characters:**_

**Alejandra Fae McCall:** Scott's sister-adopted and best friends with Stiles and Scott. She babysat Romeo since he was 5 month old and her mom and dad were friends with Romeo's parents but one night when Romeo was one year old Romeo's dad (Victor) had a breakdown so when Lily (Romeo's mom) called Alex's parents for help and Victor ended up killing her parents, Lily and himself. He didn't kill Romeo, no one knows why. So Alex arrived that night to babysit Romeo like every night and found Romeo crying in a corner and her parents including Romeo's dead. So when she called the police they were taking to the hospital where Melissa McCall looked after them and Romeo was diagnosed with Conversion Disorder or Hysterical Neurosis which is where a person can have symptoms from a psychological disorder or in some cases a post-traumatic stress that can be helped by therapy but since Romeo is blind there's not much to help him except give him attention and helping him. After a few months of being in orphanage there were few people wanting to adopt Alex and she wouldn't leave unless they adopted both her and Romeo until finally Melissa McCall came and adopted them both. Gloria was Alex's tutor who retired and now watches over Romeo when Alex is at school or has other plans. Alex works at Gloria's (check out Gloria's info). Now Alex is about to be 18 and going to be a junior while Scott and the rest are sophomores. Pale, pitch black hair, five feet 4 inches in height (Portrayed by Maite Perroni) except she has grey eyes.

**Romeo Xavier McCall** - adopted bro who came with Alex when he was 1. He is blind and has Conversion Disorder/Hysterical Neurosis which happened when he was 1 and witnessed his father murder his mom and Alex parents and then his own father committed suicide. He blocked it from his memories so he doesn't have a clue who his mom and dad are so when everyone avoided him except Alex she was the maternal figure so he calls her mom even after Melissa adopted them at age 2 and 15 he calls Melissa granny and Scott and Stiles uncle. He's 4 years old.

He is portrayed by Christopher Levy.

**Scott McCall** -same as in Teen Wolf except with the addition of two adopted siblings. Tyler Posley

**Derek Hale** -same as in Teen Wolf (I mean who would change anything about him?) Tyler Hoechlin

**Stiles Stilinski**-same as in show Dylan O'Brien

**Elias Belen** -an OC he is a student who recently moved from Spain. He is relatively an open book and will help Alex out and be the to-go-to friend when needing to escape supernatural. He is portrayed by Ben Barnes.

**Gloria Clemet** -a widow with no children that now is retired and babysits Romeo. She has a small daycare, very small, there's only like four kids there. She's friendly and is a great advice giver to Alex. Alex works there as an assistant. She is portrayed by Laura Flores.

**Allison Argent** -same as in Teen Wolf Crystal Reed

**Jackson Whittemore** -same as in Teen Wolf Colton Haynes

**Lydia Martin** -same as in Ten Wolf Holland Roden

These following characters will be in my story for season 1 their roles might not be big until season 2 where all the fun begins except for Isaac he will be around in season 1 more than Erika or Boyd.

**Isaac Lahey** -yes I gave him a last name and a role in my OC's life so expect him a lot more

**Erika Reyes** -not main character but has a small role (gave her a last name)

**Boyd Waters** - also he won't be reoccurring a lot but will play a small role (gave him a last name)


	2. Ch1 Come Away To The Slaughter Pt 1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.1 Come Away To The****Slaughter Pt. 1/2** **Come Away To** **The Water-Maroon 5 Feat. Rozzi Crane**

"….Gretel did as the witch said. As days passed Hansel grew fatter and fatter. 'Now your brother is fat enough to eat'"- A voice interrupted me "uh oh!" I continued "the witch ordered Gretel to start the oven Gretel replied 'I don't know how!' The witch snapped 'oh, fine I'll do it myself.' When the witch bent over the big fire Gretel pushed her into the oven and closed the door."

The voice cheered "yeah, go Gretel!" I laughed at the voice and I said "right. Gretel found the witches key and unlocked Hansel's cage. They hugged each other tightly and just a few days earlier they had found out about the witch's secret treasure. The children tossed some jewels in a bag on the way out the door. Hansel and Gretel ran away as fast as they could from the witch's' house but they were still lost. Quickly they found a kind huntsman who helped them, he knew where there father lived and showed them the way."

The voice sleepily mumbled "like a hunter?" It sounded more like "ike uh hunner?" I replied "yeah I don't know why they just didn't say that. Anyway, when they arrived their father hugged them tightly and said 'Hansel! Gretel! I've looked everywhere for you' He cried as he held them and told them that their mean stepmother had gone away forever. Now that they had the jewels the family was rich. Hansel and Gretel were happy at home and never went deep in the forest again. The end."

I grinned down at the little tyke in my arms who had nodded off at some time. I gently tucked him in as I turned on his Avenger stickered main light. I whispered "sweet dreams, Rome." Rome wouldn't sleep until I tucked him in and he had been hyper all day. The little guy could sleep through anything except thunder and lightning. I chuckled as I walked into my room that was adjacent to his and as I put on my pajamas which were a Betty Boop camisole, and Betty Boop short shorts and slippers. I heard noises coming from outside Scott's room.

"**Come away little loss **

**Come away to the water"**

I went to my room and I grabbed my Taser you know the one you hold that people Tase others dumbly with. In three weeks when I turned eighteen I was getting my gun license, I had been going to some rifle shooting classes out of town just to be safe. I stealthily walked to the front door and heard two male voices if I opened the handle it could alert the men that I was inside, I knew it was unlocked I might as well surprise him. I kicked the door open holding my Taser out.

**"To the ones that are**

**Waiting only for you"**

I received two "ah's!" I quickly put the Taser down when I noticed it was only Stiles sneaking in at midnight. Both the boys were pale as Scott looked over at me and said "you scared the crap out of me!" Stiles who was hanging outside from the ledge interrupted "but that was totally badass! You have got to teach me how to do that!" I peered into the hall to make sure Rome was asleep. I didn't hear any noise from his room so I said "hello to you too Stiles". I looked at Scott who rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "thanks, Alex. You successfully kicked the front door down. Mom's gonna be real happy about that." I ruffled his hair as I said "hey, calm down little bro I didn't kick it down. I kicked it open." Stiles laughed as I said "besides its not broken, see" I swung the door open and shut. Stiles looked at me and asked "so how's little Romeo doing?"

I grinned at his name and answered "awesome because I am the best big sister slash mom ever." They both raised their eyebrows and I defensively say "what? I am." They both give me looks and I huff and say "your both mean. Why do I hang out with you guys?" They laugh as Stiles answers "because Alex. Your life would be a boring hell without me." Scott and I laughed and I asked "you mind telling what the hell was so important to sneak into Scott's room?" _Stiles started talking while moving his hands that always amused me while it was distracting when he did that I called it spasms._ Stiles said "two joggers found a body in the woods!" I ask "really? You were listening on your dads calls again weren't you?" Stiles rolled his eyes while responding "it's like you don't know me, Alex. I don't listen to all of them only the interesting ones." With that he climbed back down.

Scott asks "a dead body?" I look at him like he's dumb. While Stiles says, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body." I ask "like animal attack or serial killer dead?" Stiles answers "nobody knows. Just said it was a girl in her twenties." Scott says "hold on. If they found the body then what are they looking for?" I nod my head in agreement. Stiles excitedly answers "that's the best part….they only found half."

Stiles says "we are so going." I raise my eyebrows and answer "that sounds like peer pressure." I sigh and say "yeah, but we have school tomorrow and its midnight and mom left me in charge of Scott and Rome."

"**Come away little loss,**

**Come away to the water**

**Away from the light, **

**That you always knew"**

Scott looks at me and says "look Alex, we aren't going to be out that late. Mom has the night shift so I'll be home in less than two hours." I sigh and say "fine but you two aren't going by yourselves." Scott looks at me and asks "what about Rome?" I bite my lip as I think it over and say "he has a pager besides we all know he won't wake up until the morning, I just tucked him in. You and Stiles are likely to get killed or something by yourselves." Scott stares at me for a second and drags out the word "right." Stiles accusingly says "you just want to see the body." I scoff and say "no." My voice took an odd tone saying otherwise because Scott raises an eyebrow and I say "okay. Fine, I want to see the body." Stiles smirks as Scott and I run inside with me going to my room.

I quickly yank on some jeans, tank top, sneakers, a leather jacket, my pager, and my Taser _just in case_. I peek into Rome's room and see him knocked out. I smile as I leave the pager close to him just in case. I silently close his door and tip toe until I reach the end of the hall way where I bound down the stairs and grab my keys. I walk outside and Stiles says "were taking my Jeep." _This was okay with me it means I waste less gas. Mom got me a car since I was the oldest and I had to drop Romeo off with Gloria. Gloria's husband had an old 1967 Chevy Camaro which she gave me two months ago! I only paid her two grand with Melissa's help, technically it was mine and Scott's, but do you think I'm going to let a guy who almost ran me over when I was right in front of him, drive my baby? No, I only let Scott drive him when I was in a very good mood or compassionate. Yes, my car has a gender; he's my other baby besides Rome and Ian Somerhalder. Don't judge me!_

I walk alongside them and I say "I wonder if the body is like rotting flesh or something." Stiles drapes an arm over my shoulders and says, "Of course you'd want to come, you're going to college to study Criminal Justice right?" I run and jump into the passenger seat as Scott huffs and takes the back. I say "yeah, besides I'm into all this spooky stuff. Oh, and guess what I'm gonna get a minor in? Mythology," I grin at Stiles who rolls his eyes and says "right. I forgot you're in love with folklore and stuff." I roll my eyes as Stiles starts the jeep.

{BREAK}

As we get out of Stiles Jeep, which I find adorable, Stiles gets out a flashlight as Scott asks "are we actually doing this?" Stiles answers "you're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in town." I nod and say "he's got you there Scott." We finally started walking through the woods with Scott complaining, "I wanted to get a goodnight's sleep for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow." I rolled my eyes walking beside him as Stiles was in front of us. Scott asks Stiles "which half of the body are we looking for?" Stiles looks pensive as he answers "huh, I didn't think about that." I gave him a WTF? Look as I ask "and if some serial killer or rapist killed that girl and is possibly I don't know hanging around here to kill more people?" My voice coated with sarcasm and bite. _I was nervous and starting to get frightened._ Stiles answers "also, something I didn't think about."

I muttered "dumbass," as I trailed behind Stiles. As we climbed up a hill I trailed behind Scott to help him if he needed assistance, but he waved me off to which I rolled my eyes and stayed beside him just in case. Scott told Stiles "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flash light?" Stiles said nothing and I rolled my eyes as Scott took out his inhaler and took a puff I stared worriedly at him until he said "I'm find Alex." _The natural instinct in me was to make sure every person I cared about was okay, I guess it got on Scott and Stiles' nerves sometimes but it was just second nature to me, since I basically raised Rome_. I raised an eyebrow at Scott and he said "seriously, I'm okay." As we got to the top we saw flash lights and cops and I started getting nervous. Once the cops moved away I whispered "maybe we should leave?" Stiles didn't listen and ran ahead. Scott soon decided to follow him while I hissed at Scott "Scott!" I let a frustrated yell and made my way towards the direction they headed.

I'm not good at directions at all. I heard dogs barking and I was already terrified so I hurriedly ran the opposite direction and three minutes later ran into someone. "Oof!" I cried as I fell and the other person let out a groan and asks "Alex?" I saw it was Scott. "Scott!" I whisper/yell at him. We both got up and I asked "where's Stiles?" Scott says "no time! Come on!" I let him drag me as I ask "what happened?" He doesn't respond and we run until he trips and falls and takes me down with him. I roll away just in time to see a huge animal howl and snarl then jump on Scott I shout "son of a bitch!"

"**Come away little lamb**

**Come away to the slaughter"**

I see it bite Scott and I grab my Taser and shoot it throwing the Taser down while I grab Scott and haul his ass away as we hear the animal-no wolf whimper. Scott and I run as fast as a non-athletic girl and asthmatic teenager can. I hear the animal howl as we reach the road just in time to move as a car swerves to miss hitting us.

I look at Scott and ask, "What the hell?" His look mirrors mine. I take a breath as I tell him "alright, let me see it." He innocently asks "see what?" I give him a look and he pulls up his shirt as he sighs muttering "it's not that bad, really Alex." I look at the wound and see the teeth marks and saw it was bleeding. I say "you won't need stitches, but we should go to the hospital to get a rabies shot." Scott turns to me "Alex, please I don't want to go to a hospital. I hate them besides it doesn't even hurt." I sigh as we begin walking and say "well, Scott, it's a wild animal who know"- he cut me off giving me puppy dog eyes asking "please! Please, Alex!" I look at him and say "fine. I have to check it every twelve hours and if I see something I don't like you're going straight to the doctors."

{BREAK}

We were almost home when Scott asked me "did you see it?" I answer "yeah. Pretty sure it was a wolf, that's odd though." Scott asks "what do you mean?" _Wolves didn't exist in Cali. Well, maybe I heard wrong because that most definitely was a wolf. _I shake my head and say "never mind." Scott says "guess what though? I found the body!" I turned to him and reply "no way!" He nods as he shivers and a thought hit me "which half was it?" Scott gave me a look and says "you're worse than Stiles. It was the torso up." I wince as I open the door and see mom wasn't home yet. I tug Scott to his bathroom as I tend to his wound. As I finish I say "get some sleep. I'll check that in the morning." He nods as he gets in bed and I turn off his light and say "night Scott." I hear him mumble and chuckle as I head to Rome's room checking on him and finally head to my room.

{Break}

The next morning I hurriedly get up and head downstairs, check Scott's wound, and make breakfast which consisted of pancakes and bacon. I run up the stairs and see Romeo waking up so I grab him and carry him downstairs as I sat him down and began feeding him. After a minute he said "mommy, I can do it." I hesitantly give him the fork and he starts eating slowly but manages to guide it his mouth. I say "okay. I'm going to get ready, so finish and I'll be done quickly." He nods so I kiss his head and run up the steps as I hurriedly shower and throw on a tank top, cardigan, baggy jeans, and some boots while applying eyeliner. Scott comes in and taunts "you're gonna be late." I growl at him as he runs away, climbing on his bike and leaving for school. I run downstairs and grab Romeo as I sprint up the staircase and he giggles asking "mommy are we late?" I say "noooo." He giggles while I quickly dress him since I had bathed him the night before. I rush down the stairs carrying Rome, my bag, and his as I rush to my car.

I strap Rome in his booster seat and I quickly take off. I take seven minutes getting there and I quickly grab Rome out and hand him over to Gloria. He giggles happily at feeling her. _That's right Rome's got a heightened sense of touch. He touches someone and he can feel who it is, he has to get used to their hands, arms and face._ I kiss his head as Gloria asks "late are we?"

Rome laughs as I nod and say "Romeo you be good you here. I'll pick you up later, alright?" He nods and Gloria says "oh, that reminds me you have today, and Thursday off. You want to get settled in and comfortable for classes." I nod as I say "thank you. Do you think you could watch him a while longer? I have to take Scott to work after lacrosse practice." She nodded and asked "he's trying out again?" I nod and kiss Romeo again as I said "alright, I'll see you both later. Mommy loves you, Rome." I waved at Gloria who waved back and made Rome wave.

I sped to school and arrived just as the bell rang. I raced to my Art II class and slid into my seat. The teacher did like any other teacher and went over the syllabus.

{BREAK}

"Ms. McCall?" I looked up from writing lyrics up to Mr. Liveski my Biology teacher and all the class looking at me, my face rushed with color. He sighed as he said "the office called. They want you up front in the office." I nodded as I get my things and quickly run to the office.

As I arrive there's three people are there and what appears to be a new student, a guy. Our vice principal, I forget his name was beside them and saw me walk in. "Alejandra McCall?" He asked. I smiled and said "yeah, just Alex." He nodded and motioned me toward the people who stand. "Alex meet Elvira Belen," he motioned to the woman who I shake hands with and I mutter "nice to meet you." She smiles at me and the principal introduces the older man as "Viktor Belen," I shake his hand and we smile at each other as the principal says "and this is their son Elias." I grin at him as he smiles at me and my cheeks burn scarlet because he was good looking, shoulder length brown hair, tan, tall and brown warm eyes.

The principal states "well, Elias is new here and a junior and I'd been revising your grades and you were recommended and I thought you could show Elias around until he gets caught up with things." I mutely nod as he says "great! Well, were working on his schedule now but he won't have it until tomorrow so could you just take him along with you to your classes." I say "sure. That's okay with me." The principal said "well I think that's about it, thank you Alex." I nod as I get up and so does Elias. His mom says "be good, Eli." His dad replies "and don't get in trouble." I noticed their accents were Spanish. Elias nods and with that we turn to leave when I say "it was nice meeting you Mrs. Belen and Mr. Belen." They smile and nod at me as Elias and I walk out of the office.

I grinned at Elias as I say "well, looks like I have to go back to Biology. Come on." He follows me while asking "so your name is Alejandra?" I noticed his Spanish accent also. I nod and say "yeah, so where did you move from?" I glanced at him and noticed him smiling as he said "Spain. Well, to be exact Madrid." I excitedly mutter "really? That's cool. My parents were Mexican, so I guess I am too." He questioned "were?" I cleared my throat "yeah, um they passed away." His smile vanished as he stuttered an apology and I replied "it's alright, it's been a while. Besides Melissa is great." He glanced at me curiously and I answer "she's my foster mom."

We weaved our way through hallways and I noticed how he took everything in. Elias nodded and asked "so you speak Spanish?" I nodded as I answered "Si. I prefer English there aren't too many Spanish speakers her I guess that's why I get to give you the tour." He grinned at me. We came to a stop on the door and I said "this is Biology, science, and his name is Mr. Liveski." He asks "you don't say professor?" I shake my head and respond "we call teachers Mister, Miss or Misses." We walked in and Mr. Liveski stopped teaching and came over. I swear I heard all the girls in class swoon. Mr. Liveski asks "Alex?" I turned to him and explained the situation. He motioned us to the back lab table at the back _since no one got to sits there_. We made our way over and I could hear rumors start. I rolled my eyes _this was going to be a long day._

{BREAK}

After two more classes it was lunch time, and Elias and I grabbed some lunch as I swatted Isaac, Danny, and Jackson on the head. "McCall!" Jackson cried as he spilled his juice I shrugged innocently while waving at the rest of the guys who were laughing. I gave Erica a wave who smiled back. I went up to Boyd and asked "hey Boyd! Give me some dap!" He looked at me and my fist rose for a bump and he smirked and bumped his fist to mine so I sat down in front of him. _I didn't sit beside Scott because he was practically in love with the new girl Allison._ He and Stiles were like a table behind me. _Besides some days I sat with Isaac and Danny or Erika or Boyd. Today I decided it to be Boyd. _

Boyd raised an eyebrow at Elias. Elias raised his hand to shake Boyd's stating "I'm Elias, Belen nice to meet you Boyd." Boyd debated shaking it but in the end took it shaking it and saying "Boyd. I see Alex already roped you in." I blushed hard while Eli sent me a questioning look and Boyd answered "it was a joke. Alex, I think every girl in here is staring you to death." I looked around and noticed this I sunk in my seat as I realized _every one saw him and most likely rumor spread that he was following me around_. I turned to my brother and Stiles looking at me too. I turned around and Boyd answered "Scott sure looks angry." I say "thanks, Captain obvious." Elias asks "Scott is he your boyfriend?" Boyd starts laughing his ass off and I say "ha, ha, ha. No, Elias he's my brother. Foster brother." Elias nods and says "call me Eli. I hate my name." I laugh as we all start another conversation.

{BREAK}

So after all those classes, and telling Eli to meet me out front at school in the morning, I headed over to lacrosse practice where I sat on the bleachers. I saw the new girl walking with Lydia to the bleachers what was her name… Abby? No, Addison? No, Alice? Uh, uh it was… "Hi, I'm Allison." Oh, yeah that's what it was. I had her in my Civics class. I nod as I shake her hand and say "hey, I'm Alejandra, but call me Alex." She grins at me and I see Lydia looking at me and I say "hey Lydia." She looks at me for another second, but turns away a moment later. What did Stiles see in her? Allison smiles sheepishly at me. I smiled back and turn to the game in time to see Scott catching balls left and right.

"Woo! Go, Scott! Show em' whose boss!" The coach shoots me a look, but I ignore him. Allison laughs and asks "is he your boyfriend?" I looked at her and could see she was interested in Scott I answer "no, he's my brother." Everyone was asking that. She looks stunned and asks "really? It's just you don't look related. Sorry, it's not my place"- I cut her off and say "nah, it's cool. We're not related, but he's my brother. I'm adopted." I grin at her as she looks shocked and give her a dorkish salute and climb down the bleachers and watch with Stiles.

{BREAK}

After practice I was supposed to pick up Rome, but the guys convinced me to wait until we found Scott's inhaler that he dropped last night. As we walked through the preserve I exclaimed "you were amazing at tryouts Scott!" Scott smiled boyishly and said "yeah, I don't even know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing; I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell stuff." Stiles asked "smell things? Like what?" Scott took a whiff and said "like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles replies "what? I don't have any mojito gum." He checks his pockets and pulls out a piece of gum. Scott takes another whiff and says "Alex I can smell your hairspray, some perfume, and strawberry body wash."

I look at Stiles and Scott weirdly as I _began listing his symptoms and I didn't like where it was going._ Stiles asks "so all this started because of the bite?" Scott asks "what if it's like an infection? Like, my body's flowing with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" I look at Scott and say "that's why we should have gone to the hospital." Stiles says "I think I heard of this before, it's a specific kind of infection." I raise an eyebrow "are you serious?" Scott asked. Stiles answers "you know this too Alex. It's called Lycanthropy." I had thought of that_, but I didn't want to say anything since I knew Stiles was kidding._ Scott looks at me and asks "you do? What is it? Is that bad?" Stiles replies "oh, yeah. It's the worse. It only comes on once a month. On a full moon." Stiles starts howling while I roll my eyes. Scott pushes Stiles. I turn to Scott as he tells us "something could seriously be wrong me guys."

Stiles counters "I know. You're a werewolf." _I actually thought that it may be true. I decided I'd look more into it at home. _Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles said "I'm kidding Scott, but if you see me melting all the silver I can get it's because Friday is a full moon." Scott drops down and starts looking as he drops down and jokes about the inhaler costing 80 dollars. I look over by a log and crouch down as I begin leafing through until two shoes block me. I hear Scott say "Alex!" I quickly rake my eyes up the figure as I stand up quickly and almost fall back on my ass and my face burns in embarrassment, but the man uses fast reflexes and pulls me in a standing position. _Now, I'm face to face with him and my cheeks are on fire as I see he was beautiful and I made a complete fool of myself. I hated that I was so uncoordinated. And I don't call anyone beautiful_, but this guy towered over me he was at least six feet tall, broad shouldered, black short spiked hair, and the most greenish eyes I had ever seen. My heart pounded in embarrassment and nervousness.

My throat closed up as he ignored my brother and Scott as he asked me "what are you doing here, huh? This is private property." He sounded angry. My throat was dry as_ I tried to find a sarcastic remark about how the hell were the woods private property_, but realized he still had a hold on my arm. I shrugged him off as Stiles replied "uh, sorry man we didn't know." Scott stayed quiet and I found my voice but it came out softly as I asked "we were looking for his inhaler, but never mind." I turned to walk away, but he caught my wrist and handed me the inhaler as he looked at Scott and Stiles. He took a long glance at me before he walked away. _I couldn't help but watch him walk away and suddenly the lyric 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave' entered my mind. Once he was out of earshot I took in a deep breath that I realized I'd been holding._

I slowly walked to Scott and Stiles _picturing him in my mind_. Stiles asked me "you okay?" I snapped out of it as I hit them both upside the head and said "thanks for the help! He could have been the murderer!" Stiles snickered and said "it didn't look like you were screaming bloody murder, but I bet you wanted to scream from something else." He wiggled his eyebrows as I gasped and my face flooded with color as I hit him repeatedly. Scott interrupts me by saying "alright. Alex I have work, and you got to pick up Romeo." Stiles suddenly blurts "guys! That was Derek Hale!" I raised an eyebrow and he asks Scott "you remember him right? He's only like a few years older than us." Scott asks "remember what?" Stiles explained "his family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." I suddenly felt sad for him and said "poor Derek." _He lost his parents too, like me except it wasn't just his parents his whole family._ Scott rhetorically asks "wonder what he's doing back?"


	3. Ch1 Come Away To The Slaughter Pt 2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.1 Come Away To The Slaughter Pt. 2/2** **Come Away To The Water-Maroon 5 Feat. Rozzi Crane**

**Then:**

_I slowly walked to Scott and Stiles picturing him in my mind. Stiles asked me "you okay?" I snapped out of it as I hit them both upside the head and said "thanks for the help! He could have been the murderer!" Stiles snickered and said "it didn't look like you were screaming bloody murder, but I bet you wanted to scream from something else." He wiggled his eyebrows as I gasped and my face flooded with color as I hit him repeatedly. Scott interrupts me by saying "alright. Alex I have work and you got to pick up Romeo." Stiles suddenly blurts "guys! That was Derek Hale!" I raised an eyebrow and he asks Scott "you remember him right? He's only like a few years older than us." Scott asks "remember what?" Stiles explained "his family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." I suddenly felt sad for him and said "poor Derek." He lost his parents too, like me except it wasn't just his parents his whole family. Scott rhetorically asks "wonder what he's doing back?"_

**Now:**

As I drove Scott to work he asked "so what's with you and the new guy?" I countered "what's with you and the new girl?" He sighed and answered "nothing." I glanced at him and answered "but you want something to happen." He stated silent and I said "look Scott as your older sister I'm supposed to tease you, but I'm not going to. Just ask her out, you won't lose anything besides I think she's into you." He questions "really?" I nod as I pull up at the vets and Scott turns to me and asks "what about the new guy?" I answer "friends._ Just _friends, Scott." He gives me a look and asks "and the Derek Hale guy?" My face turns beat red as my mind replays the scene from earlier. He smiles as he says "that's all I needed." He runs out I reply "no, Scott!" I sigh as I drive to Gloria's.

{BREAK}

"Hi, Gloria!" I said as I walked as she opened the door. She gave me a brief hug as she responded "hello Alex." We walked through her house as I said "I know I'm late, but Scott had to"- she cut me off by waving it off saying "it's fine you know I adore Romeo." I sighed in relief. She started talking, _but I drowned her out as my mind was focused on tall, dark, and handsome. The way he looked at me, yeah sure he was angry but he didn't want to hurt me if he had he wouldn't have caught me._ "Alex! Sweetie!" I turned to Gloria who had a knowing smile. I smiled sheepishly and said "sorry, I have a lot on my mind." She replied "um huh. So what's his name?" I looked at her as I stuttered out a what. She looked at me and said "I know that look. There's a guy you're thinking about." I tried to deny it, but she gave me a look. I sighed as I answered "his name's Derek Hale. I mean I just met him today, I don't know why I-I can't get him out of my head."

Gloria smiled and replied "you like him." I looked at her in disbelief. She said "the last time I thought about a man the way you are I married him." I shook my head as I said "no, I don't like him. Besides, I have too much on my plate now. I'm not looking for a guy; the only guy in my life right now is Romey." She rolled her eyes and replied "you being a mom doesn't mean you have to put your life on hold." We walked into the kitchen where Rome was eating. I replied "Gloria Romeo is the only man in my life." Rome cheered "mommy! Mommy, you're here!" I grinned as I picked him up and replied "sure am little fella. Now, finish eating" I put him down as I began to feed him.

"So, I heard the other day at the store that there's a party Friday…" Gloria said oh so innocently. I raised an eyebrow as she questioned "are you going?" I replied instantly "no, I have work, and besides I was thinking of taking Romeo and the other little rascals to the park." Rome cheered after he burped. I giggled and wiped his mouth while muttering "you say excuse after you burp, Rome." He muttered it before I continued feeding him the PJ sandwich. Gloria said "Romey, don't you want your mom to have fun?" _Romey was everyone else's nickname for Romeo, I was the only one who called him Rome. _

I shot Gloria a look. She ignored me as Rome answered "yeah. I want mom to be happy." Gloria said "well this party is going to be lots of fun, don't you want her to go and have fun? She can take you to the park Saturday and you get to have her the whole day." Romeo furrowed his brows as he thought it over. I shot Gloria a look as I told Rome "yeah, but I mean it's not"- Rome talked over me as he said "yeah, mom you should go." I bit my bottom lip as I tried "well, I'd love to, but I have work Friday so I can't"- Gloria laughed and said "I'm your boss, Alex. Don't come in or I'll personally take you to that party, and we'll see how cool you'll look being dragged inside by an older woman." My eyes widened _Gloria was crazy and gutsy enough to do it._ I nodded as I mutely continued feeding Rome, my eyes narrowing when I saw Gloria and Rome high five each other.

{BREAK}

"So what's got you in a good mood?" I whispered to Scott as I glanced at my rear view mirror and saw Rome asleep. Scott smiled as I stopped at the stop light. He answered "I asked Allison on a date Friday." I wait for him to continue but he doesn't so I ask "and?" He whispered/yelled "she said yes!" I squeal silently as I ask "to the party?" He nods. I drive as the light turns, and say "yeah, well I got roped into going." Scott raised an eyebrow. I nodded and said "Gloria." He 'oohed' in realization.

{Break}

After I tucked Rome in, and checked Scott's inexistent wound I was feeling nervous. I mean _sure I liked werewolf movies, books, and shows, but not in real life because well they're not gonna turn into horse sized wolves, thanks Twilight! _

I booted my laptop and hooked it up to my printer. I quickly hunted up werewolf sites as I wrote down symptoms: "**lycanthropic affliction via bite**," _Scott got bit by a wolf_. "**Strength and speed far beyond wolves or men**," _Scott was just a non-athletic kid and now after the bite he was awesome_. "**Other lycanthropes are born as lycanthropes**," _maybe a born werewolf bit him?_ "…**Assume a hybrid form that is a mix of its humanoid and animal form**," _so Scott could turn half wolf, half human?_ "…**Irrational fits of temper and sometimes violence, and sharp mood swings…**" _that one bothered me the most._ **"The victim can expect the first actual transformation to occur approximately a moon after contraction,"** _a moon after_…_**Friday**_. _I'd have to talk to Stiles_. A thought hit me, _Scott was bit on 'private property,' did Derek bite Scott? Was Derek a werewolf? Was there more in Beacon Hills? _I printed out the pages and quickly went to bed afterwards.

"**We are coming,**

**For You"**

{BREAK}

The next day I was busy and sat with Elias, Scott, and Stiles who I introduced. _Elias was beginning to feel like a really good friend. Every time I wanted to get Stiles alone someone would interrupt._ Today was Thursday, so _I decided to visit Stiles on my own after practice and after dropping Scott off at work. I didn't want to tell him yet, because if I was wrong well I didn't want him to worry._ Gloria agreed to watch Rome the rest of the year so I could drive Scott to work and home. I picked Rome up as I made my way up the driveway. I knocked as Stiles opened the door and greeted "Rome! Alex, what's up?" I walked in with Rome as I followed Stiles to his room while saying "nothing, you know it's weird that you greet Rome before me." Rome was bust with his audio book, so I sat Stiles down while he replied "duh, I like him better." I swatted his arm and pulled out a folder with all my information on werewolves down and slid it towards him.

Stiles raised in eyebrow at my secretiveness and asked "what is it? Oh my god, are they naked pictures of me? Or pictures of you? Or oh my god are they of Lydia?" I rolled my eyes as he excitedly opened the folder to see a gruesome werewolf on it as he blanched and said "that's not Lydia. I hope it's not." I rolled my eyes as I said "well, ever since Scott got the bite I've been thinking…" Stiles interrupted "Alex, are you serious? I mean, I was just kidding about the werewolf thing." I nod as I say "I know but I'm not. I mean you can't tell me Scott's new talents aren't suspicious?" Stiles reluctantly nods as he answers "well yeah. But I mean a werewolf, really?" I sighed as I stood up and grabbed Rome as I told him "Stiles just look into it. Research, and see for yourself." He nods with an "okay, Alex." I replied "tomorrow's a full moon."

"**Come away little lamb,**

**Come away to the slaughter"**

I walked over to him and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I showed myself out. The rest of the day was a blur as I picked Scott up, cooked, cleaned and went to bed.

{BREAK}

The next day while I was at my locker with Eli, on our way to lacrosse practice I finally convinced him to watch it with me. _It's funny because we had the same schedule except for one class he took a music class while I took AFM, stupid math_ Stiles walked over to me and said "hey, guys. Eli you mind if I borrow Alex for a moment?" Eli responded "as long as you bring her back." Was my opinion not validated? Stiles remarked "deal." He dragged me away while saying "okay, so you were right." I cock an eyebrow up as he tells me about the body and some of his research. I reply "we've got to tell him."

I make my way to leave but Stiles shakes his head and replies "not right now, Alex. Besides I'll tell him." I gave him a look but he replied "I'll tell him, today." I smiled as he walked away but called after him "good luck out there Stiles!" He grinned and gave me two thumbs up. Eli asked "what was that about?" I responded "nothing, don't worry about it." He asked "are you okay?" No, I thought but instead I nodded and we walked over to the field.

When Scott was on Eli remarked "your brother is really good!" I nod and say "yeah, he is." After leaving school I watched my mom hound my brother about his date until she let him take her car. At six I began to get ready.

{BREAK}

After showering I pondered what to wear. I mean, I never really went out because I took care of Rome but I wouldn't change it for anything. So after deciding to wear a beautiful ruby red single strapped with one long sleeve and a spaghetti strapped shirt, a five inches above knee length leather skirt that was so tight I you could see my figure perfectly, and peep toe heels, with my black leather jacket. I called Stiles "hey, you're going to the party right?" Stiles answered "yeah, I just got in my Jeep." I asked "oh, well could you pick me up so we can go together?" He remarked "how do you know I don't have a date or something?" I smiled as I put him on speaker phone as I applied eyeliner, mascara, light lip gloss and a big red rose in my hair that I had made into big wavy curls. I said "do you?" He was silent and said "be ready when I get there."

I laughed as I hung up, and went downstairs. Mom was walking over to me. She exclaimed "you look wonderful, Alex!" I giggled as she hugged me. I said "thanks mom. I'll try to be home early. Rome is with Gloria, I'll pick him up after I get dropped off here." Mom raised an eyebrow and asked "dropped off? Who are you going with?" I say "well, since Stiles and I don't have dates we decided at the last minute to go together." She nodded as I heard Stiles honk I said "oh, that's Stiles. I better go. Love you mom!" I called as I ran out the door and heard her yell "love you too!"

I gracefully got into Stiles Jeep as I tugged my skirt down to not show my thighs. Stiles looked at me in shock "Alex?" I rolled my eyes as I saw him look me up and down. _He looked right into my eyes and you could see he was doing the thing where you look someone in the eyes even though you really want to look at their body._ I chuckled and replied "just drive Stiles." He took another second before starting the car. He cleared his throat and asked "so why you call me instead of Eli?" I replied "because, Eli's out of town this weekend. And you're my best guy friend." We joked until we got there. As we walked inside I said "keep an eye on Scott." He nodded as he walked off. I sighed as I went to a punch bowl and poured a glass while keeping an eye on Scott.

"You don't want that," I jumped as I spun around and Isaac was behind me. I asked "why?" He replied "someone already spiked it. Wow, Alex you look great. So, this is new." I raised an eyebrow in question as I asked "what is?" He answered "you, you just don't go to parties." I replied "well, I kind of got roped into it." Now he raised an eyebrow and I muttered "long story." I grabbed a margarita_. Hey, I was allowed one._

I handed it to Isaac who opened it and gave it back. I took a long sip and then I said "why aren't you out there?" I motioned to the dancing floor. He shrugged. I asked "how are you? How are…things at home?" I took another pull. He tensed and said "I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight." I finished the bottle and said "well, come on then!" _I grabbed his arm and yanked him to the dance floor. I did this because I could keep a close eye on Scott and well…I wanted to dance._

After dancing four songs with Isaac I moved on and danced two with Jackson, one with Stiles, and the rest with Danny. _I normally wouldn't have done that. But for some reason margaritas made me gutsy_. I noticed Scott take off. After excusing myself from Isaac who I had begun to dance with again I made my way to Allison.

She was outside looking as Scott drove off. I tapped her on her shoulder as she told me "Scott, he-he just took off." I covered for him as I replied "oh, yeah. He told me to tell you he had to bail. He had to do something really important for mom. We could get a ride-" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Alex! Allison," I turned to my surprise to see Derek Hale walking up to us._ Wow, he looked even better than I remembered._ My face burned, as he took a long glance at me,_ eyeing me up and down much like Stiles_. "I'm a friend of Scott's," I raised a brow at him when he glanced at me. I decided to play along and said "yeah, you and Scott are like brothers." _Allison looked unsure and I used it to my advantage for him being mean to me in the woods_, I said "don't worry about him." I made direct eye contact with him and I blushed scarlet but I claimed "he's harmless. Like a grumpy teddy bear." I smiled at him innocently, and he glares at me. I ask "aren't you?" He ignored the question and told Allison "my name's Derek." Allison's looks uncomfortable, as she replies "hey." Derek turns to us and asks "so I can give you both a ride home? What do you think?" _I look at Allison and I couldn't let her go with him alone, because Derek would not let us leave without him, I knew that_. Allison looks so unsecure I chew on my bottom lip as I quickly think it over and say "why not?"

As we followed Derek to his car I let out a gasp, Allison asks "what is it?" I look at Derek and say "I love your car!" He smirked as he unlocked the doors and Allison got in the back while I sat in the passenger seat. _Conversation was a minimum so I turned the radio on. Derek glared at me, but I rolled my eyes and turned it to a local rock station._

After dropping off Allison with a promised "I'll tell Scott to call you," Derek turned off the radio. I asked "where is he?" Derek turned to me and replied "Scott? I don't know he's your brother." I glared at him as say "cut the bull, Derek. I know what Scott is, and I bet you are too"- he tensed and I remarked "I just want to know if he's okay or just take me to him." My cheeks flared because of my anger. Derek replied "I'm not taking you anywhere, but here." I looked outside to see we had arrived. I clenched my teeth as I said "fine. I'll look for him myself."

I made to get out, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to him and was surprised when his face was inches away from mine. He gritted his teeth as he said "don't you dare."

"**Come away little lamb,**

**Come away to the slaughter**

**To the arms that are waiting,**

**Only for you"**

I saw _**his beautiful green eyes flash blue**_ and my heart pounded in fear. He said "I will drag you kicking and screaming back here, you understand? Or I will tie you down to your bed, do not provoke me." I gulped as he closed his eyes and shrugged his hand off. I got out of his car and was halfway up the driveway when he called "don't test me!" I flipped him off as I stomped angrily to the porch and heard him drive away. I took a breath and saw mom's car in the driveway. I raced up the stairs and opened Scott's door to find it empty, and the window open.

I sighed; _**I guess my brother really was a werewolf**_. I looked up at the moon and that made me think of _**Derek, who made me think of tonight, and that made me think of Rome. Oh! Rome! **_I quickly ran to my car and sped off to Gloria's.

{BREAK}

I slipped in quietly using my spare key and slipping off my shoes, while acting like a stealthy ninja. That went okay until I tripped over the living room rug which was three steps away from the door, and face planted. I whisper/yelled "Shizzz!" I heard giggles and looked up to see Gloria and Rome laughing. They must have heard me fall, and almost cuss. I said "ha, ha. Laugh it up." I limped over and Gloria asked "you alright girl?" I nodded as I picked Rome up and asked "and you mister? Why aren't you asleep?" Rome said "I'm not tired." At that time he let out a huge yawn. I arched my back as I said "you're getting heavy, Rome." He scowled and I giggled as I said "right. Anyway, we should get you home." I turned to Gloria who I hugged and said "thank you. I had a very good time tonight." Gloria nodded and said "anytime, dear. Besides Romey's hard not to love."

While she said this I felt Rome snuggle into my shoulder and crook of my neck as he fell asleep. I giggled because _my neck was ticklish_. I grinned at Gloria and said "I'll be here Monday, after I drop Scott off." She nodded and shooed me out. _As I walked down to my car I couldn't help, but feel like someone was watching me_. I tossed a blanket over Rome as I finished walking to my car. As I sighed and rolled my shoulders, _he was getting heavy_. I buckled Rome up, and walked to the driver's side. I looked out into the forest and _I could still feel eyes on me_. I quickly got in and sped off.

{BREAK}

After I tucked Rome in I went to bed feeling lame, _because I was scared of going out to find Scott and Derek would keep to his promise_. _**Derek was a werewolf; I had no doubt now, because how he tensed up when I called him out on it**_. I slowly walked to my bed. "Hey! I just met you, and this is crazy! But, here's my number. So call me maybe. " I grabbed my Android and saw I had 50 missed calls and like 15 messages. I had forgotten it at home. I answered "hello?" Stiles voice answered "Alex! I've been calling you for hours!" I mutter "sorry! But I forgot my phone when we left to go to the party." Stiles snapped "well, that's convenient! Why the hell did you get in the car with Derek?" I sighed and answered "because I couldn't leave Allison alone with him." Stiles sighed and I said "look-just, where are you? Scott's missing, and I don't where"- Stiles cut me off "yeah, I know. I'm looking for him right now. Don't worry, I'll find him and bring him home." I sighed and went to Scott's room. I smiled and said "thanks, Stiles. You're the best friend ever!" I heard mutter "I know." I chuckled and he said "you're going to listen to a long ass lecture tomorrow! From Scott and me!" I answered "don't you mean today?" I giggled as he hung up. I decided to wait here for Scott. I fell asleep after a while on Scott's bed.

{BREAK}

"Alex! Alex!" Someone was shaking me roughly awake. I swatted their hand but they kept shaking me so I woke up. "What?" I questioned. Scott answered "you're in my bed." I sleepily sat up. I was stopped mid yawn as Scott shoved me. "Hey!" I protested. He glared as said "you let Derek Hale drive you home?" I mentally _damned Stiles to Hades_ as I answered "well, I wasn't gonna leave your girlfriend walk home and he offered a ride. I decided to go with her so she wouldn't freak out. Besides I figured out that Derek is a werewolf."

A voice says "hey weren't you wearing a flower? We already know Derek's a werewolf." I jumped as Stiles was in a chair on the other side of the room. _I hadn't noticed him_. _I touched my hair to find it missing._ I asked "?" Scott answers "I ran into Derek last night. He saved me from some hunters. He's the one that bit me." I asked "you sure? I mean maybe there's another werewolf out there?" Scott and Stiles exchanged looks I asked "what?" Stiles shook his head and said "nothing." Scott said "when I talked to him he said that this was a gift. I mean come on; it's not that hard to get, Alex." I sighed and stood as I said "did he say he bit you?" Scott looked thoughtful and answered "well, no. But"- I cut him off "exactly! We don't know that for a fact Scott. Besides he saved you. That means he's not all bad." I went to leave but Scott growled lightly and snapped "why defend him? Alex why are you on his side?" I reached the door and answered "I'm not on his side. I'm neutral, Switzerland."

{BREAK}

After a shower, I put on some capris, a Steeler's football jersey, and some sneakers. I was going to take Rome to the park today. I quickly ran to Rome's room to find him asleep. I woke him up as he protested "mommy!" I remarked "don't you want to go to the park?" He sat up quickly and asked "what are we waiting on?" I chuckled as he got off the bed and felt his way around the room and headed to the bathroom throwing off his clothes. So, after bathing him we ate breakfast with Scott and mom. _Things were tensed_ but as Rome finished I said to mom "well, I'm taking Rome to the park mom. We'll be back in a few hours!" I called as I held Rome's hand and we left.

{BREAK}

As soon as we got there Rome tugged me and said "slide! I want to slide! Then, the swings!" I laughed at his eagerness but nonetheless walked him up the stairs and to the slide. I said "alright. When I tell you to slide, you slide Rome. I'll walk down so I can catch you." I jogged down the steps and faced the slide as I said "ready! You can slide now, Rome!" He slid down with a smile on his face. He cheered "again!" We did this for half an hour, me walking him up and catching him. Until Rome decided to switch to the swings. I put him on and said "hold on tight." He held on to the chains as I gently pushed him.

"Never pictured you as the mothering type," someone interrupted Rome's giggles. _I whirled around, my heart pounding so loud I could hear it, to see Derek leaning on the swing set pole_.

"**To the one appointed to,**

**See this through"**

I gulped as I tried to come up with an excuse to leave. Derek unnerved me, no matter if I defended him; a part of me viewed him intimidating. I stopped pushing Rome, he seemed to notice his presence as he quietly asked "mommy?" _Derek strolled over beside me and my heart ponded in nerves as my face turned scarlet and I turned to Rome and began pushing him gently._

I gritted my teeth; _I hated him for making me act like this, for making me think of him so much_. I lowly asked "what do you want?" He instead replied "Alex is short for?" I glared at him as he questioned "Rome?" Rome looked up but a different way because he couldn't tell where Derek was. Rome still replied "mommy's the only one who can call me that. Mommy says not talk to strangers." Derek smirked as he said "my name's Derek Hale. It's nice to meet you. See, were not strangers anymore." I glared as I kept pushing Rome. Rome answered "I guess not. I'm Romeo McCall." Derek glanced at me smugly as he asked "and your mom?" Rome answered "Alex."

I cleared my throat as I said "it's short for Alejandra. What do you want?" Derek gently pushed me away as he began pushing Rome as he questioned him "hmm. You know I'm really good friends with Scott." Rome asked "Uncle Scott? He's grumpy today. I think he ate a lemon cause his face was all like this"- Rome scrunched his face and as much as I was uncomfortable I chuckled. I heard Derek chuckle as he glanced at me. _I glimpsed a tiny lift of his lips upwards. He smiled!_ Rome said "can I see you?" Derek's brows furrowed and he looked at me in question. I rolled my eyes as I answered "he wants to memorize your face."

He looked unsure so I grabbed Rome and held him up as I groaned. Derek grabbed Rome and I protested with a "hey!" Derek ignored me as Rome put his hand on Derek's face and traced his face. I _stood silent as I watched them interact. Derek kind of looked not bothered by Rome._ Rome looked happy, "okay, I'm done." Derek put him down and Rome said "hey, Derek. I like you. Oh, you should come over so we can play soldiers or come to the park." Derek gave me an uneasy smile as he said "maybe we should ask your mom." Rome waved him off and said "it's okay. You're my friend, mom wants me to have friends don't you mom?" I gulped and answered "yeah, but"- Rome cut me off "see! You can come over whenever!" I cleared my throat awkwardly and said "right, well we got to leave Rome. Mom's expecting us." I bent down and grabbed Rome but he said "no, I want Derek to." I glanced up and _Derek grabbed him with an indifferent look on his face_. We walked to my car and Derek and I buckled him in with him talking to Derek. As I closed Romeo's car door Derek turned to me as he remarked "cute kid," with a smirk.

_**I wanted to slap him**_, but I turned to Derek and asked "I don't know what you want. But don't involve my kid in this-thing between you and Scott!" Derek raised an eyebrow as he said "yours? His blood says different." My eyes widened and he replies "werewolves can smell it. You're not blood related at all. Not to Scott, and not to Romeo. The same can be said of Romeo. And people do tend to talk in small towns. But don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or the kid. He's not that bad actually. I came for this"- he took my red flower from out of his jacket. He handed it to me and I said "thanks. I mean"- I glanced up but Derek was gone.

{AN; I found the information on Wikipedia and .com and www. /srd/monsters. Was Derek too OOC? Sorry if he was. Alex will not be a Mary sue. She will have her badass moments and at times might need help but I don't want her to be in danger always. Mostly she'll try to dissolve confrontation. If you like this story you should check out my other it's a crossover with the vampire diaries called Bloodstream Alliance and it's a Derek/OC/Damon. Please, review. I'll try to post Ch.2 on Wednesday and part 2 on Friday. Oh, and no flames, I except critics but not flames. And the pictures for the covers aren't mine! I got them off of Google Except for one that I did on Paint…Thank you readers!}


	4. Ch2 You're A Wolf Pt1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.2 You're A Wolf Pt.1/2**You're A Wolf-Sea Wolf

"I guess I will meet you on the bleachers?" Eli asked me at my locker. I nodded as I answered "yeah, I just have to see what Scott wants. I didn't catch him this morning or at lunch." He smiled as and said "alright, I'll let you go now." I nodded as he turned and walked away_. His walk was one of ease as I stared. Elias was a carefree guy, and I was complicated. I mean we were opposites at most things, but had a lot in common as well._ I sighed as I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed to the boys locker room.

_Hey! No dirty thoughts I just wanted to know what Scott wanted to tell me._ I sneaked past the coach's office. He had a big window that could let him see so I crawled underneath it and ran in. As I opened the doors to the room and speed walked through to try and find Scott. "Girl in the locker room! Girl in the locker room!" I turned and faced Jackson who was calling that. I rolled my eyes as I snapped "shut up Jackson! If I get raped it's on you." I turned and left him laughing and ran into a shirtless Isaac.

I felt awkward as I stepped back. _Even if Isaac was my friend, he was still a guy_. I blushed heavily and I averted my gaze as I nonchalantly said "hey, Isaac. Funny running into you here…in the guy's locker…room…" I cut myself off. I looked up to see him chuckle and he asked "well. Seeing as I'm on the lacrosse team, you could find me here changing getting ready for lacrosse." I grinned sheepishly as he asked "you're looking for Scott and Stiles?" I nodded and he pointed and said "you should find them that way. I'll see you later Alex." I nodded as I made a dash for the way he pointed.

As I rounded a corner I saw Scott shirtless-gross!-with a clothed Stiles. I walked towards them and heard Stiles ask "do you think Allison knows about her dad?" I asked "Allison knows what?" They jumped and Scott started "Alex! What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and answered "well you said you had to tell me something?" Stiles interrupted "this is the guy's locker room which means no females, hence you." I rolled my eyes and said "what? It's not like there's much to look at?" Stiles mouth opened and closed and I turned to Scott who looked miserable and asked "what's got you like this?" Scott answered "Allison's dad is a hunter. He's not just a hunter but the leader of them. That's what I wanted to tell you."

I looked at him in shock. This is all we needed! I groaned exasperation as Scott started to complain about how his life was over. Silly teenagers and first loves. I walked away from them and sneaked passed the coach and made my way to the bleachers. I walked across the field and sat on the second to last bottom step beside Eli. He was busy in writing in his notebook. He was sitting with his legs on the bottom step in a lazy fashion. I sat cross legged beside him, Eli was a writer much like me, but I preferred keeping them locked away from everyone where Eli liked to show them too few people. He was a poet and I a song writer, he a down to earth kind of guy and I was a dreamer.

After a few seconds he looked up and smiled at me which I returned. "What did Scott want?" He asked curiously. I shrugged as I lied "just some advice on women. You know he likes Allison." He hmmed me in response, I sighed as I took out my Civics homework and started on it. That was the good thing with Eli he didn't feel the need to fill silences with talk like Stiles, he just went with it. After a while I noticed he kept staring at me. Without looking up I asked "something on your mind Eli?" He came out of his thoughts and answered "you seem tense. Like something's worrying you." This whole Scott situation was more than enough without adding Allison's dad into the mix. I sighed and answered "I'm perfectly fine." He said "you know, I've been here a short while Alex. But, you're my closest friend; if you ever need to…talk…I'm here for you." At that I smiled big at him and said "thanks Eli. I'll take you up on that."

Soon our attention went to practice as Jackson was protecting the goalie; I clapped as he took some people down. Even if he was mean in the locker room he was still good. I cheered for him saying "come on Jackson!" He turned and saw me and sent me a small proud grin as he took down some more players including Isaac. I winced at that one and called out "you good Izzy?" He raised a hand in an okay sign. Coach Finstock sent me glares. Now, Scott was going against Jackson, I shut up as I didn't want them to think I was on the other's side. Although I was on Scott's side he was my brother after all. Jackson sent Scott to the ground and I notice Finstock rile him up. They went at it again but Scott sent Jackson down hard to the ground as everyone surrounded him. I turned to Scott to see him in pain.

Eli got stood and asked "is Scott alright?" I saw Stiles start dragging him to school and I said "I'm gonna go check." With that I ran but someone wrapped an arm around my waist and a hand on mouth. I started to kick and scream but they were muffled by the man's hand. I saw that we had backed into the forest. "Shh! It's just me." I heard the familiar voice and sagged in relief. It was just Derek. Derek? What was he doing here? He released me and I turned to face him as my breathing turned normal and my cheeks flushed. I asked "what are you doing here?"

He said "Scott needs to learn control. I can teach him, but he can't play Saturday. Convince him not to" I sighed as I had come to the same conclusion. I said "he's too stubborn to listen to me." He sighed and said "he's putting his family, friends and everyone at risk." I sighed and said "I'll try and talk to him." I turned away and started running towards the school.

I opened the locker room to see Scott corner Stiles in his hybrid form. Scott turned to me and I ran to Stiles as we both hid against a wall and Stiles grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed Scott.

As he calmed down Stiles explained about how his pulse is tied with the change and I said "that's why you can't play Saturday Scott." Scott argued "I'm first line!" Stiles stated "you might have a little problem if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday." Nodded and Scott whined "but I'm first line." Stiles responded "not anymore."

{BREAK}

As I picked up Rome Scott was depressed. Rome tried to cheer him up offering Scott his gummy bears but it was no use. Rome looked so sad that I decided to say "you know what I think we should make pizza!"

{BREAK}

Well, after making a mess in the kitchen and cleaning up I bathed Rome. I tucked him in and he asked "mommy?" I said "yeah, sweetheart?" He asked "can you read me a story?" I grinned and said "sure, pumpkin. What do you feel like hearing?" He sat thoughtful for a moment and answered "little red riding hood." I grinned at this, with Scott and his…furry little problem and this story were ironic. I grabbed the book off his case; there were some braille there since Gloria was teaching him that. I started off "once upon a time…"

{BREAK}

"….little red riding hood knocked on her grandmother's door"- I was cut off as I heard thumps coming from Scott's room. Rome asked "mommy what was that?" I assured him "nothing, Rome Scott probably fell. I'll check on him and be right back." Rome nodded and I carefully crept to Scott's room to find him against his wall terrified I tentatively asked "Scott?" He looked at me and I asked "are you alright?" He nodded as he looked around. I raised my eyebrows and walked back to Rome's room.

As I enter I see a dark shadow had taken my place beside Rome and was reading to him. I quickly notice who the voice belongs to as I gasp "Derek." I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. He motioned me to be quiet, Romeo heard me though and excitedly whispered "mommy come read with us." My legs moved forward subconsciously and I sat on Rome's bed, a few inches away from Derek. Why couldn't I just stop thinking about him? So, he was really, really good looking so what? I'd seen good looking guys around but they never made me think about them. What was so special about Derek Hale?

Derek eyed all of my movements, he continued "the wolf sneaked into little red riding hood's grandma's house. The grandmother was tucked in bed and very old so she couldn't see very well"- Derek cut off and handed me the book I took it as I read "the grandmother called 'who is it?' the wolf mimicked little red riding's voice and answered 'it's me. Little red riding hood.' The grandmother replied 'oh, come in, come in!'" I handed it back to Derek who continued "The wolf stalked over as the grandmother let out a gasp as she saw that it was not her granddaughter but a wolf. The wolf stalked over and ate her all up." Derek's eyes focused on me as he said the last sentence no doubt finding it amusing. He passed the book back to me and I started reading "little red riding remembered her grandmother and hurried to her house. She knocked and a voice asked 'who is it?' The wolf had dressed like little red riding hood's grandmother and had mimicked her voice. Little red riding hood answered 'it's is I. Little red riding hood.'"

I passed it back to Derek who continued "come in, come in! Let red riding hood stood back some but the wolf said 'come a bit closer my dear.' Little red riding stepped closer." Derek handed me the book and I read "and she asked 'grandmother why what big ears you have." Derek didn't need the book as he looked directly at me and recited "the wolf answered 'the better to hear you with.'" I looked at Derek now are gazes locked as I now said 'little red riding hood took a step back as she asked 'what big eyes you have.'"

Derek leaned in closer to me and said "the better to see you with." I nervously looked away and to the book and at the book before looking back at Derek and replying "little red riding took another step back and asked 'grandmother what big teeth you have.'" We stared at each other and Derek smirked as he was inches away and replied "the better to eat you with." I shivered and grabbed the book while and continued the tale with Derek. His eyes never left my face. The flush on my cheeks permanent as his eyes never strayed. "…the end." Derek summarized, we both looked at each other until I looked down at Rome whose eyes were flickering to stay open. I chuckled as I ran my fingers through his curly golden strands.

He yawned sleepily as I smiled down at him. "Mommy?" I looked at him and answered "yeah, pumpkin?" He smiled and said "can Daddy tuck me in?" My heart literally stopped as did my fingers through his hair. Why? What made him think- "mommy?" I looked down at him and was gently gonna set him straight but Derek shocked me as he said "sure, kid." I looked at him in shock as he moved the stuff away and began tucking Rome in.

As Rome fell asleep he called out "night mommy, night daddy." That broke my heart and I turned to Derek who was staring down at Rome an unreadable look on his face. I walked over and laid a kiss on Rome's head and started walking out. Derek followed me. I turned the light off and closed the door and turned around to confront Derek. I whispered "what are you doing here?" Derek looked down at me and answered "I talked to Scott about playing Saturday." I questioned "what did he say?" Derek rolled his eyes and stood alert only to quickly move away as I heard a door open and I turned back to Derek to find him gone.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Scott asked. I whipped around and answered "nothing. I just tucked in Rome. Go to sleep Scott." He nodded and walked back in. I sighed and walked back to my room. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and ruffled it as I headed to my room. I opened my door and closed it with my foot only to jump when I see Derek was behind it. I glared at him as he smirked. He walked around my room and muttered and I swear it sounded like "just how I remembered." But Derek's never been in here. I asked him "how'd you get in?" He motioned to the door and I asked "no, I mean into the house." He answered "through Romeo's window." My heart froze and speeded up as I asked "why?"

He sat in my chair and said "well, I think he's the only willing McCall to help me." I glared at him and said "I don't feel comfortable knowing you can just pop up any time in my son's room." Derek smirked as he said "no, our son, remember?" I glared hard at him as I answered "you think you're funny don't you? But I'm the one who has to deal with telling Rome that you're not his dad how do you think he's going to feel? It's not going to be funny when he expects for you to be around every day." Derek slowly walked up to me, seriousness in his expression. He said "alright, I get it. I thought I was doing a favor, you going to crush his dreams about having a dad?" My heart clenched painfully, since Rome was one he'd been asking where his dad was, and I always said he was away and that he would come one day. I mean, he met Derek and Derek's the only other man beside Scott and Stiles that have been in the house, Rome obviously concluded that since Derek was the only male to do that, that Derek was his dad.

I sighed annoyed as I sat on my bed with my head in my hands; this added to Scott's werewolf problems, added with the Argents was a lot to handle. I felt my bed move and I looked up to see Derek beside me. Derek said "look, just let it go. Rome needs his mom you know and a dad even if you don't think so." I glared and he rolled his eyes while saying "I'm doing you a favor, all you have to do is get Scott to not play and convince him that I can help him." I groaned and stated "I tried, Stiles tried, it's no use."

Derek stood and said "well, try harder." He went to my window and he said "remember, keep your window unlocked." He turned around, but I grabbed his arm as I asked "why?" He glanced at my hand around his bicep and smirked as he said "you don't want me to come in through Romeo's window." He climbed through as I followed him and he winked as he said "how else am I supposed to come in?" He jumped and I watched him run and blend into the forest while I whispered/yelled out to the darkness "the door?" I heard a chuckle echo in my ears. As I got ready for bed I couldn't help but think about the conversation with Derek. As I lay trying to sleep I thought of the one in the car that night when he drove Allison home. The last conscious thought I had was_ how the hell did Derek know where I lived that night?_

{BREAK}

The next day past fast as I had lunch and talked with Eli, and Boyd. There wasn't any lacrosse practice today so I waited by my car for Scott. After fifteen minutes he didn't come out I called him "Scott?" He answered "yeah, Alex?" I sighed and answered "where are you? I'm waiting for you outside the school." He answered "oh, I uh, I got a ride from Stiles." I saw Stiles get in his Jeep across from me as he waved at me and I waved back. I told Scott "really? Hmm. Okay, then, see you later Scott." What was he hiding from me? I mean if he was with Allison he could've just told me. I got in my car and was heading to Gloria's for work when I realized I had forgotten the children's snacks in my room.

I headed back and saw Stiles' Jeep so he and Scott were here. I climbed up the stairs and I ran to my room and got the bag of stuff, as I headed to Scott's room to tell him I was leaving when I heard Stiles ask "are you kidding? What?" I stopped and stood silent as I started eavesdropping. "There was something buried there. I smelled blood." I sucked in air as I wondered who he was talking about. "That's awesome, I mean that's terrible. Whose blood?" Scott answered "I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder"-I covered my gasp with my hand. Scott continued obviously not hearing me "and then you and Alex help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way that I am not playing that game." Stiles asked "so why aren't we telling Alex this?"

Scott sighed and said "because she wouldn't let us. She thinks Derek's innocent and she'd probably stop us." I heard Stiles say "yeah, but we could really use her for this." Scott said "no Stiles. She'd choose Derek's side on this, she'd never believe us." I ran out to my car as I drove. I didn't know what to do. Scott had found blood, but did that mean Derek was a killer? I didn't think he could kill someone but then again I didn't know him. He could've killed me multiple times, but he didn't. On the other hand….I sighed and headed to Gloria's, I'd ask Derek about it tomorrow.

{BREAK}

I grinned down at Rome as I tucked him in. "Is daddy coming?" I looked down at him and his voice sounded so hopeful. I sighed as I said "Rome…he had to do other things…but maybe he'll come in a few days. Sleep sweetie." I kissed his forehead as I turned out his lights. I went back to my room and went to sleep. Tomorrow after picking Romeo up I'd go to Derek's house and see what was up.

{BREAK}

"Why so tense?" I looked at Eli as I was at my locker it was the end of the day and Scott was at practice. I would go visit him with Rome. I knew he wouldn't hurt us but just in case I brought my new Taser I had just gotten. I grabbed my bag and turned to him as I said "I'm going to see someone and I need to get there fast." I started speed walking, as I turned Eli walked with me asking "who? It seems…like it's an emergency." I rolled my eyes and started saying "it kind of is Eli. Scott and Stiles are doing stupid stuff and I need to tell Derek"- Eli asked "who's Derek?" I sighed as I said "no one. Look, don't take it personal but I really have to go." I walked to my car and sped away to pick up Rome.

**Elias P.O.V**

"Right, he's no one." I said as I saw Alex speed away. This Derek guy had her tense, was he the reason she'd been so tense recently? I needed to talk to Scott or Stiles. I walked over to the field but they weren't at practice, where were they?"

**Scott P.O.V**

"So wait…Allison thinks Alex is dating Derek?" Stiles asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as we waited for his dad and the deputies I replied "yes Stiles, didn't you hear me the first time? Allison said they seemed comfortable with each other…like they were so used to each other and she asked me about him and he said he was my friend and it just got twisted around. So, in the end Allison thinks Derek is Alex's boyfriend and that I'm an overprotective brother." Stiles laughed and said "oh, you're gonna get your werewolf ass kicked." I sighed in exasperation.

{BREAK}

**Alex P.O.V**

I grabbed Rome and he asked "where are we going?" I answered "to see daddy." He instantly got excited while I thanked Gloria. I sped off to Derek's to see him in handcuffs and his eyes locked onto my shocked ones. "What the hell?" I said to Scott who shrugged and I slapped him extra hard on the head and he growled at me and I glared as I said "you are in so much trouble." I walked to the sheriff's car as Scott called me. I opened the door and yanked Stiles out by his collar and delivered a punch to his shoulder as he cried out. I sat down in the passenger's seat and looked at the man who I couldn't get enough of and I knew he was innocent by just looking at him.

{AN: 2nd part comes faster when reviews come faster. I think I'll post it Wednesday and the next one Friday. Please Review.}


	5. Ch2 You're A Wolf Pt 2:2

**{AN:**** So for everyone who reviewed thank a lot. So I've been thinking and I decided that I am going to update Mondays, Wednesday, Friday, and on some occasions Saturdays. The good thing is I'm going to try to update twice each time. So it'll be at least three chapters a week with six parts. I am really getting inspired by season 2. How many of you guys wanted to kick Erika's ass on Monday's episode? I know I did. Maybe Alex should do something about that *hint hint*. Oh, if your reading my other story I'm trying to figure out the plot, and how to continue it Bloodstream Alliance, so bear with me.}**

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.2 You're A Wolf Pt. 2:2** You're a wolf- Sea Wolf

**Then:**

_I grabbed Rome and he asked "where are we going?" I answered "to see daddy." He instantly got excited while I thanked Gloria. I sped off to Derek's to see him in handcuffs and his eyes locked onto my shocked ones. "What the hell?" I said to Scott who shrugged and I slapped him extra hard on the head and he growled at me and I glared as I said "you are in so much trouble." I walked to the sheriff's car as Scott called me. I opened the door and yanked Stiles out by his collar and delivered a punch to his shoulder as he cried out. I sat down in the passenger's seat and looked at the man who I couldn't get enough of and I knew he was innocent by just looking at him._

**Now:**

I would have gotten there sooner but I had to refill on gas. We stared at each other and I asked "so…they got here before I could warn you…" he rolled those green eyes of his and answered "I think me being in handcuffs answers that." I glared at him. He just stared at me, so I sighed. _I needed to know_, I asked "you didn't kill that girl did you?" He stared at me with an unreadable look and asked "do you think I killed her?" I stared at him in silence and answered "no."

He looked amused as he said "at least one of you has a functional brain." I glared at him in a playful way but stopped when I realized I had. _**Had I been flirting with Derek?**_

"**I'm walking on the southern street"**

I looked at him and my cheeks flooded with color, he raised an eyebrow at me and said "I hope you convinced Scott not to play the game today." I avoided his eyes and he sighed as he said "one job Ale, you had one job to do and you couldn't do it?" _I didn't say anything because of the shock of him calling me Ale; no one called me that except my parents._ I took a moment to realize he was blaming me. I retorted "yeah, do you know how hard it is telling a teenager what to do?" He rolled his eyes and before he could reply I was dragged out of the vehicle. "What the"- my sentence cut off as Sheriff Stilinski pulled me out of his car.

"What are you doing, Alex?" I came out with an excuse "I wanted to check out your…car?" He gave me a look; I could feel Derek eyeing us since the Sheriff had a tight grip on my arm. I answered "fine. I know Derek and I just wanted to see how he was doing." Sheriff Stilinski sighed and I asked "how long will he be in for?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed and answered "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but family. But since it's you, he's going to be in custody until we get lab results back." I asked "how long will that take?" He answered "a day at most. Now, get the hell out of here, Alex." I nodded as I jogged over to Scott and Stiles. "You two are in so much trouble. Get in the jeep, and straight to our house, I've got to talk to you two about arresting innocent people." They sighed and did as I said. I got in my car with Rome who kept asking about Derek, I answered "well, come back later. He's not here." I followed Stiles' jeep while Derek stared after us.

{BREAK}

"What the"- I cut myself off as I parked on the side of the rode as Stiles pulls over. I get out and run to Scott and see him on the verge of turning. I run up to him and say "Scott! Scott, calm down!" He growls at me and I try to calm him down but he snatches my arm and his nail grow and pierce my flesh, I cry out in pain.

"**You're a wolf,**

**Boy,**

**Get out of this town"**

Scott tossed me away. I actually flipped over and fell on my back on a tree. I cried out again and I heard Stiles ask "Scott?" I yelled out a in a pained voice "Stiles!" I heard him run up to me. I stumbled up onto my feet and he exclaimed "oh my god!" I said "I'm fine, I'm fine Stiles. Just give me a minute." He helped me limp to his jeep. He called dispatch as I tried to gain my bearings.

I sat for a while until Stiles threw his phone onto my seat. I said "alright no luck with Scott?" He shook his head and I said "alright. I'm going to take Rome home; Scott will be at the game. I got to patch up my arm." Stiles asked "what? Patch your arm?" I showed him by bloodied right arm, where just below my elbow I had four embedded long claw marks. He winced and asked "Scott did that?" I answered "yeah, just watch out for him on the field. We don't need him doing this at the game." Stiles nodded and I limped out as he drove off. I went back in my car and saw Romeo listening to his audio book. I smiled in relief and started for the house_. Sure, I was hurt, but Rome came first. Scott needed help, he needed to control his wolf side and I knew just who could help._

{BREAK}

After I got ready in some dark grey skinny jeans, high top converse, dark purple three quarter sleeve-to cover up the bandage on my arm-, and a light jacket I got Rome ready and we walked down the stairs. _Slowly Rome was getting a grip on the settings of the house. He felt the walls and things with his hands and memorized them._ We reached the bottom and mom saw us, "you're ready early." She stated looking at us. I replied "well, yeah. I've got to pick some things for Rome." She looked at her watch and said "you only have an hour to the game; you're going to miss it." I shook my head and answered "I wouldn't miss Scotty's first game." I walked away with a "see you at the game." She replied with an "I better." I chuckled as Rome called "bye Grams!" I chuckled at that.

Once Rome was buckled he asked "where are we going?" I replied "to see Derek." I climbed in my car with an excited four year talking the whole ride about how great Derek was, _kill me now_. After arriving at the station I got Rome out. He really wanted to see Derek. He immediately held my hand and I walked up to the woman up front. She asked "can I help you?" I answered "yeah, I'm here to see Derek Hale. They brought him in earlier today." She nodded and pointed to a hallway saying "down that way are the holding cells. You'll find him there." I nodded with a small "thanks." I walked with Rome to the holding cells looking inside to find him. I looked in the first one- _no, that's the town drunk_. Next one- _no that's the town hobo_, it went like that until I reached the last one. Derek was leaning on the bars and there were a few policemen around the cells. Two of them were watching Derek. I walked towards Derek and he turned around hearing our footsteps. "What are you doing here?" He whispered. Rome ran to his voice excitedly yelling "daddy!" But I snatched him before he ran into the bars. The two officers looked at us and stepped closer. Rome wiggled in my arms and I reluctantly took him to Derek. Derek crouched down and through the bars reached out his hand and patted Rome's head.

Derek glanced up at me uncertainly. The officers looked tense, as if Derek was going to try to kill us. I asked out loud "can we get a minute?" I saw them shift nervously before walking away some. Derek stood up and kept a hand on Rome's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I answered "Scott needs help. He's too stubborn to ask you for it, so I'm asking you to help him." Derek looks at me and replies "if you hadn't noticed I'm a little tied up now." He motioned to the cell. I nodded and said "I know but Sheriff Stilinski told me they might let you out today. What Scott and Stiles did was stupid, I know but they thought they were doing the right thing. Just please can you help Scott." Derek leaned as far as he could without the cell bars touching him as he asked "and why should I after your brother was the one who had me arrested?"

I sighed and stared at him as I answered "because you were willing to before." Derek says "right, just answer this, is Scott going to play the game?" I answer "yeah." Derek gives me a look and I answer "that's why I need you to help him." Derek sighs in exasperation and answers "fine. I'll see what I can do." A smile tugs at my lips as I sigh in relief. I grab the hand he has on Rome and squeeze it with my own as I say "thank you, Derek. Really," he rolls his eyes but his gaze stares down at our hands as he says "I'm really going to regret this." I roll my eyes and reply "Scott isn't that bad." He meets my eyes and gives me a look. I smile innocently and tug Romeo as I say "alright, say goodbye Rome, we have to go see Uncle Scotty at his first game."

Rome reaches to Derek as Derek crouches down and Rome asks "when can I see you again?" Derek says "I might stop by later once you're asleep. Be good for your mom, Romeo." Rome nods and answers "okay, daddy." A small smile tugs at Derek's lips.

"**You're a wolf"**

I smiled at the scene until I grabbed Romeo's shoulder and we walked away. As we rounded the corner I glance over my shoulder one last time to see Derek looking at us, I flashed a small grin and turned back around while lacing my fingers with Rome as he asked "mommy? Is daddy gonna be okay?" I smiled as I answered "yeah, I think dad is going to be just fine."

{BREAK}

"Where were you?" My mom questions me. I said "it took more time than I expected ma. But I still made it." I sat beside her as I sat Rome on my lap. _Rome was asking what was going on as I described the game_. I told mom "I'm gonna move up some to see Scott." She nodded and I pulled Rome with me as we sat on the lower bleachers_. I continued describing the game to Rome when I saw Allison coming towards us with an older man, so I assumed it was her father, the man trying to kill Scott…and Derek._

"Hey, Alex!" She said excitedly as she sat beside me. I smiled back as I replied "hey Allison." She motioned to her dad and said "dad this is Alejandra McCall, Scott's older sister, Alex this is Chris Argent my dad." _I looked at her dad and saw he was tall, blue eyed, and blond haired. It's confirmed, he's the hunter hunting my brother and Derek_. I offered my hand and said "it's lovely to meet you Mr. Argent." I smiled innocently. I had to put my acting to a test. He smiled at me and said "you too Alejandra. So, Allison tells me you're one of her closest friends." I turn to Allison who was rolling her eyes. I looked back at her dad and answered "yeah, we are. And it's Alex" He says " okay, Alex, and it's Chris. I would've never known you were Scott's sister"-Allison interrupted him looking mortified "dad!" I smirked slightly as her face flushed. I shook my head and said "it's cool Allison." I turned to her dad and said "I'm adopted." _He had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed_.

There was a moment of silence until he turned to Romeo and asked "who's this little guy?" Allison looked uncomfortable _and I knew that Scott had told her the truth about us_. I answered her dad "this is Romeo, my son." The look on his face was priceless. Allison who looked embarrassed told me "well, Lydia wants me to sit with her. So, I'll see you later Alex." I nodded and she yanked her dad away as I called "it was nice meeting you!" I snickered once they left. I saw Allison scolding him and no doubt telling him of what really happened. _Everyone at Beacon Hills knew, the news spread fast around in a small town. Since, I'm adopted that's what actually made Jackson and I understand each other, and why I was friends with him._

I continued watching the game while describing it to Romeo until I felt a hand land on my shoulder I looked up to see Eli_, I immediately felt bad for what I had said before_. I warmly said "hey, Eli." He smiled at me and looked at Romeo and said "well, who's this?" I answered "you remember I told you about Romeo. Well, this is him." Eli sat down beside and said "it's nice to meet you, Romeo." Rome looked up at me for the introduction and I said "Rome this is one of my best friends, Eli." Rome smiled at Eli and said "I like your name, Eli is cool." _I smiled at Eli who grinned in return. There was that carefree attitude I enjoyed seeing, it was different from- I cut myself off, why was he in my thoughts every day? Can't I have at least a while without him in my head?_ I asked him "what are you doing here?"

Eli said "well, I thought about not coming, but I decided to come." I smiled as we watched the game with me narrating to Rome. _Although, I was afraid Scott would wolf out with Daddy Huntsman here that would not be pretty_. As the game went on I saw the other team pass Scott the ball! He was definitely on the brink of wolfing out. As the game was ending Scott, always the dramatic, made everyone nervous when he decided to take his time in scoring the last point. I cheered with the rest of the crowd as our team had won the game. Eli turned to me as he said "I have to go, I'm supposed to give my parents a ride to pick up some of our stuff that's being shipped" I nodded as I said "alright see you Monday."

He nodded as he jogged away as everyone started leaving I noticed Scott had left so I waited for my mom. As she reached me she asked "have you seen Scott?" I covered "oh, yeah he said to head home. I'll just wait for him; he said he'd only take a while." She nodded and said "okay, then. Just don't stay out too late." I nodded. After she left I looked into the crowd and saw Isaac, Danny and Jackson about to leave. I hurried over to them as I carried Rome and said "hey, guys! Wait up!" I ran to them as I put Rome down. I said "you guys played great!"

I gave them each a hug, as I said "really, guys!" Danny interrupted "thanks Alex. I have to go, see you Alex!" Danny left as Jackson sulked, and Isaac grinned at me. I smiled at him as I said "you did pretty well, Izzy." He smiled sheepishly and replied "thanks, Alex." He looked over my shoulder and I turned to see his dad coming over. I hated that man, he treated Izzy so bad, I wanted him nowhere near Rome so I pushed Rome behind me. He was so small that as he stood behind me my legs hid him from view. Izzy hurried over to try and stop his father from coming over but it was no use.

I whispered to Rome "Rome do me a favor? A bad man is going to be here soon alright? I want you to be quiet so he doesn't see you. Can you do that?" Rome whispered "yes, mommy. When's he coming?" I looked up and saw them both walking over with a scared Isaac. I whispered "now." As they came over Isaac's dad smiled creepily at me and said "well, hello there. Are you Isaac's friend?" I nodded and said "yes." He replied "really? Well, that's new. Since Isaac here's never known a girl before." I saw Isaac look about ready to die from embarrassment and I saw that his dad enjoyed it. I replied "well, I guess that makes me lucky."

Isaac's dad narrows his eyes at me and said "uh huh. I'll be waiting Isaac." With that he turned and left. I turned to Rome and said "okay, you can come out now." He walked beside me and held my hand. I looked at Isaac whose eyes were glued to the floor "hey, Izzy you okay?" He nodded and I told him "if you ever want to talk, hit me up, Izzy." He nodded and walked away. I sighed as I turned to Rome and said "guess we have to wait for Scott to cool off." I turned around to find Derek close by watching. I walked over to him and asked "are you stalking Scott now? How did you get out?" Derek answered "they found animal bites on the body and obviously I'm not an animal." I sarcastically said "right."

Rome attached himself to Derek's leg. Derek crouched down beside him and asked "miss me?" Rome nodded. I saw Derek deliberate on something after a second he grabbed Rome who squirmed at first but relaxed. Derek placed Rome on his shoulders as he turned to me and said "I'll walk you to your car." I nodded and Rome was too busy giggling. "Look, mommy! I'm tall!" I grinned at him as Derek put his hands on Rome's legs to steady them while Rome reached up. I shook my head at him. As we walked across the field I saw Jackson hold Scott's glove as he stared over at us.

Once we made it to the car I buckled Rome in and shut his door. As I turned around to get in Derek caught my injured arm in his hand and I flinched.

"**You're a wolf"**

Derek let go and took a breath and asked "you're bleeding?" He grabbed my arm and rolled my jacket up and saw the bandage wrapped around it. I pulled my arm away and muttered "its fine." He growled out "did Scott do it?" I snapped "no!" He looked at me and said "really? Scott's the only werewolf besides me you know." I sighed in defeat and answered "fine, he did. It was my own fault." Derek rolled his eyes as he said "he could've killed you." I replied "he didn't though. This is why he needs help, Derek. Because if it happened to me it can easily happen to anyone." There was a moment of silence when I say "Allison's dad was here." Derek replied "yeah, I saw him." I walked over to the driver's seat and said "see you around Derek." Without looking back I drove off.

{BREAK}

"You can't avoid me forever." I said to Scott later that night. Scott looked over at me from his bed. I was leaning in his doorway. Scott said "I wasn't"-I gave him a look. He sighs and says "okay, so maybe I was a little." I sighed and walked over to him. He eyed my bandage. I sighed and said "I don't blame you Scott. You're new to all this werewolf stuff, and you need to learn to control that this new part of you." He replied "I don't want to hurt anyone, Alex." I smiled at him and said "well, even though you put Derek in jail he said he could help you to control yourself. I would help, but I'm not a werewolf." Scott took a moment and said "I'll think about it." I answered "that's all I ask for." I stood up as I turned to leave and said "to leave and said "you're still my little brother Scott, I'll always be here for you no matter what."


	6. Ch3 Better Run, Better Run

{An: Okay so another author's note. I'm really not into the Pack mentality episode, but I love the Magic Bullet one, so that's why this one is whole. I want to get started on Magic Bullet. Oh and Ale is pronounced like Alejandra without the jandra, or like Alex without the x noise.}

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.3 You Better Run, Better Run **

Pumped Up Kicks-Foster The People

**(**Pack Mentality-**[**whole episode!**])**

"How was your weekend?" I walked into school with Elias as I answered "it was alright. A bit boring, how about you?" He scoffed and answered "a lot of heavy lifting, my back is still sore." I smiled and said "you should've called me! I would've helped." He rolled his eyes and said "yeah, no offense Alex but I don't think you could help me out in that department." I rolled my eyes as I went to my locker. He stood beside me as I grabbed my books and walked me to class. He said "oh, I'm sitting with Tyler at lunch, today." Tyler was one of the few friends he had made in his music class. I nodded as we stopped at my class and he said "don't miss me too much." I replied "I think I'll manage." He sent me a wink and I was about to go to my class when Scott appears out of nowhere and asks "Alex, have you seen Allison?" I remember and say "oh, yeah. She was walking to her economics class." He rushed passed me and I rolled my eyes as I walked into my class.

{BREAK}

I walked to my Chemistry class and sat down. I had this class with Scott and Stiles. I sat behind Stiles. "Where were you this morning?" I questioned Stiles. Stiles began explaining Scott's dream and about the bus incident. That's why Scott was in such a hurry this morning. The three of us started talking about what could have happened, Scoot tried "Maybe it was my blood on the door." I contemplated this. Stiles suggested "could have been animal blood, you know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Scott asked "and did what?" I rolled my eyes and said "obviously you ate it." Scott asked "raw?" I rolled my eyes as Stiles replied "no, you stopped to bake in a little werewolf oven." I reasoned "yeah, Scott. Really? You're a you-know-what and you have that little problem obviously you didn't cook it." Stiles reasoned "I don't know. You're the one that can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull out the headphones out every once in a while," Mr. Harris called out. Stiles asked "what?" Mr. Harris said "I think you and the McCall siblings would benefit better from a distance, yes?" My face turned red as the students eyed us. I rolled my eyes as I moved over beside Erika. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be a little too much," Mr. Harris said. I glared at him, I was one of his best students I still hated this class so much. I said to Erika "hey, Erika." She smiled and gave me a smile. "Ms. McCall, maybe you and Mr. Stilinski seem not to know how to whisper." I replied "yeah, I wasn't really trying." He turned to me and said "well, is that the anxiety taking place?" I smirked as the class laughed. My face was still flushed but I responded "you can tell me to stop talking, but you can't make me." He was about to say something when a girl announced "hey, I think they found something!" We all ran to the windows and I pushed Stiles out the way so I could see. We saw a body in a gurney being rolled to the ambulance.

"**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

**Better run, better run"**

Scott and I said at the same time "that's not a rabbit." Then all of a sudden he jumped up screaming. I jumped back into Stiles and grabbed his hand in my own_. Now, before you say anything, I was afraid and he was closest to me. _We all walked away slowly as Stiles said "this is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." I let go of Stiles hand reluctantly and Scott said "guys, I did that."

"**Better run, better run **

**Faster than my bullet"**

I replied "no, Scott. You weren't yourself."

{BREAK}

I waved a hello to Eli as I grabbed a water bottle, apple, brownie, and chicken sandwich. I sat with Stiles and Scott since we were discussing Scott's little problem. I sat down in between them and Stiles said "what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" I interjected "because he's the only other werewolf we know, that's willing to help, even if he doesn't have all the answers he could help us." I took a bite of my apple as Scott nodded in agreement and said "and because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Stiles answered "you don't know that." Scott countered, "I don't not know that." I sighed and said "still, Scott, don't be too hard on yourself." Scott sighed dejectedly and said "I can't go out with Allison, I'll have to cancel." Stiles said "no, you're not canceling. You just can't cancel your entire life." I said "Stiles is right Scott, besides we'll figure it out."

I raised my eyebrows as Lydia sat down and, asked "figure what out?" Stiles stuttered but Scott answered "homework." Stiles turned to us "why is she sitting with us?" I said "I don't know, but here's your chance." Scott smirked lightly and Stiles stuttered out a "hi." The lacrosse team, and Allison sat with us, _yeah on some occasions I sat with the team, but still though it was my brother's and Stiles table_. Danny started "so I hear that they're saying it's some type of animal that did it, probably a cougar." Jackson replied "I heard mountain lion." I finished my apple and started on my sandwich, as Lydia said "a cougar is a mountain lion, isn't it?"

Jackson replied "who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." I had the urge to smack him on the back of his head. Stiles interrupted "actually they just found out who it is. Check it out." He displayed his phone which basically said he was in the hospital. Scott said "I know this guy," Allison and I asked "you do?" He looked over at me and said "yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver." Lydia interrupted "can we please talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like…..oh. Where are we going tomorrow night. " She looked at Allison who looked confused. Lydia explained "you said you and Scott were going to hang out tomorrow night, right?" Allison responded "um, we were thinking of what we we're going to do." Lydia remarked "well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos," I wrinkled my nose at that prospect. Lydia continued "so if the seven of us are hanging out we are going to do something fun." Allison again asked "seven of us?" Lydia answered "yes, seven. You and Scott, me and Jackson and…" She trailed off looking at Stiles and he answered "Stiles." She nodded and said "Stiles, Alex and…what is his name again?" She questions Allison. Allison answers "Derek."

My mouth dropped open and I ask "Derek?" I saw Stiles and Scott look at each other nervously. Lydia sighs answers "yeah, your boyfriend Derek." Blood rushed to my face as I looked over at Scott who looks sheepish and Allison says "yeah…I told Lydia. Scott told me about him" I looked at Scott and Stiles who look away and I mutter "oh." Allison looks embarrassed as she says "oh, you didn't want anyone to know! I'm sorry." I shook my head and said "no, _**you**_ shouldn't be sorry." Stiles said "yeah, I have to…help my dad. I have to help my dad, no good for me." I respond "yeah, me either. I've got plans with…Derek that night." Lydia shrugged at Stiles and turned to me and said "really? Hmm…I wanted to officially meet that mysterious Derek guy." I nodded and she turned to Jackson as I whispered to the boys "Oh, you two are in so much trouble." They both gulped.

Scott asked Allison "hanging out? Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Allison responds "yeah, I guess, sounds fun." The look Scott got on his face at this revelation, made me forget my anger at him at that moment. Jackson stated "you know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He held up the fork but Lydia moved it. I said "what's got your boxers in a bunch? You're being so dramatic today." Jackson rolled his eyes as Lydia gets an idea as she gasps "how about bowling? You love to bowl!" She exclaimed to Jackson. He snapped "yeah, with actual competition." I was about to defend Scott when Allison stepped in and said "how do you know were not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott. I smirked down at my brownie as I unwrapped it and gave Stiles and Scott a piece. Stiles scarfed it down as Scott picked at it as he said "sort of." Jackson asked "is it sort of or yes?" I pressed to the bottle to my lips as I took a drink while Scott answered "yes, in fact, I'm a great bowler."

I choked on my water as my face turned red as I tried to not laugh. I grabbed a napkin as I wiped my mouth. Everyone looked at me and I quickly said "I was just thinking about…something." Lydia smirked and asked "who? Derek?" I blushed and answered "no." My voice sounded off as everyone gave me looks. I picked at the crumbs of my brownie as she teased "oh, I get it. You were thinking of your…_**plans**_ with Derek." She winked at me and the bell rang as I practically ran out of the cafeteria.

{BREAK}

I grinned at Eli as it was the end of the day and Scott and I had work which I had to take him too. He asked "so you seem…better." I said "you mean when you said I was tense?" He nodded and I said "well, someone gave me some advice about just letting it go, so that's what I'm doing." I thought of when Derek told me that. Eli smiled as he said "well, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as I turned and crashed into Scott as I heard Stiles exclaim "…am I attractive to gay guys?" I turned to him as he repeated the question I answered "I don't know…but you're adorable to me." With a smile I took off after Scott.

I got in and started driving off with Scott complaining about 'hanging out' with Allison, I interrupted "Scott, don't be an idiot. This can still work just imagine it as a double date not hanging out. Who cares if it's not an official date? Who cares about labels? Just get your flirt on with Allison." I dropped him off as he said "you're right, thanks Alex." I waved him away as I said "do you think you can find your ride home after work? I have to stay at Gloria's an extra hour or two." He nodded and with that I left to Gloria's. Jessica, a tiny 3 year olds parents were going to pick her up later than expected because they were going out on a date.

{BREAK}

That night I carried a passed out Rome to bed. I peeked in Scott's room to see him asleep already. So I dragged myself to bed.

{BREAK}

"So what are your plans tonight?" I grinned at Eli as I said "well, my boss-Gloria-gave me tonight off. So after lacrosse practice I'm gonna pick up Rome and we're gonna probably watch some movies. What about you?" Eli nodded and answered "family dinner. It's gonna be fun." He said it sarcastically. I smiled at him as I walked in front of my class and said "don't miss me too much." He smirked lightly and answered "I already do." With that he left me standing out in the hallway. Was he for real? No, he was just joking. We were only friends. I turned and entered my class.

{BREAK}

"Okay, so the Lion King or A Bug's life?" I questioned Rome who though and answered "Lion King." I nodded in approval and said "alright, we have Up, Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, and Lion King?" Rome nodded. I knew I'd have to narrate books, but with movies he could hear it for himself. We paid for the movies and walked out of the video store. As I was driving there was a dinging noise and I realized I needed some gas. I told Rome "we need some gas, so were going to stop at the gas station, okay sweetheart?" He said "okay mom." I parked my car and unbuckled Rome out and I heard an engine turn off and I saw Derek's sleek Camaro so I quickly unscrewed the lid of my gas and put the pump inside of it. We walked inside and Rome asked for some juice while I paid for that and $40 worth of gas. I saw some cars park in front of Derek and saw Allison's dad. "Oh, no!" I whispered. "What, mom?"

Romeo asked. I said "okay Rome hold my hand and stay behind me, okay? No matter who you hear be quiet, please?" Rome agreed too. As I exited the station I heard Derek say "you forgot to check the oil." I hurried over to see some guys around Derek as the Huntsman said "check the man's oil." I saw the man quickly step up to Derek's car so I interrupted "Mr. Argent!" Everyone's head turned to look at me and saw the guy who stepped to Derek's car back away. Daddy Argent plastered a smile "oh, hello Alejandra." I acted like everything was normal and said "I thought we agreed on Alex." He smiled and said "I thought we agreed you call me Chris and I'll call you Alex." I smiled and said "oh, right. Well, Chris I heard you guys talk about checking some oil and I'm pretty good at checking under a hood."

"Really?" He asked, I nodded and he said "well I might need you to check my car out once in a while. Derek, here"- He turned to Derek "needed some help with that. I guess I'll leave you to it." He walked over to Derek and said something to him in a low voice. I glanced at the other men uneasily as I noticed one eyeing me. He walked over and gave me a smile and patted Rome's head in a fatherly way and said "drive safely, you two." I saw Derek clenching his jaw. Huntsman walked away and I called out "nice seeing you Chris." As the guy who eyed me made sure to brush against me as he followed Chris. Chris gave a wave as he left and I waved back. I rolled my eyes as Rome launched himself at Derek as soon as the cars were out of hearing range.

As they left I muttered "ass." I turned to Derek who simply looked at me. I went to my car and filled her up with gas as Derek talked with Rome. I couldn't believe Chris, he was such a fake, I mean he literally was gonna break Derek's car window. You do not mess with someone's car. As my forty dollars filled up I put the pump back as I turned to see Derek, Rome and his Camaro gone.

"Rome? Derek?" I yelled as I turned around to try and find them. They were gone. I couldn't believe him? He took Rome! I climbed in my car as I revved my car and sped off to try and find them. How was I supposed to find them? I should've never let Rome out of my sight. I was going to hunt Derek down myself! I wished I had his number! But I know where he lives…if he took Rome into the forest I was kicking his ass werewolf or not!

{BREAK}

"Yeah Stiles, I told you he ran off with Rome and Scott's on his date so he won't pick up his damn phone and I'm freaking out!" I practically yelled into my phone. It had been thirty minutes of waiting at the Hale house, and it looked creepy at night. "Okay! Okay! Look you stay there, maybe"-I tuned him out as the sleek Camaro came into view. Derek climbed out pulling a sleeping Rome out. I snatched Rome off of him as I started peppering Rome's face with kisses. I hugged him and sent Derek a glare as I walked to my car.

"Ale, stop." I buckled Rome in and made my way to the driver's side. Derek grabbed my arm spinning me around and said "look, I just- I took him to see someone, my uncle. I had to go visit him and well I decided to take Rome with me." I sighed and looked up at him as I said "and you couldn't tell me?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes and said "well, I tried but you were too busy being angry to hear me." I glared at him and said "well, he's my son. Don't ever try another stunt like that or it won't be the hunters you have to worry about." Derek smirked and leaned in as he pinned me to my door. My stupid heart gave me away as it pounded hard and fast as he asked "are you threatening me?" I leaned away as a blush appeared on my face and answered "no." I shoved and he moved away as I got in my car as he started walking I called out "no, I was warning you."

{BREAK}

After tucking in Rome I turned to my room I dressed in my Tweety bird camisole and short shorts as well as slippers and was about to go to bed, but I heard voices screaming. I grabbed my Taser as I raced out of my room to the source of the noise with Scott trailing behind me , Scott's room, to find Stiles and mom both looking terrified as my mom had a bat in hand. I raised an eyebrow at mom who sighed and said "can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Scott replied "but we lock the door. He wouldn't be able to get in." She quipped "yeah, exactly. And by the way does anyone care that there's a police enforced curfew?" I shook my head as we all replied "no." Mom repeated "no? Well, alright then, that's enough parenting for me tonight."

Stiles sighed, and Scott and I immediately asked "what?" Stiles replied "my dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver, they said he succumbed to his wounds." Scott questioned "succumbed?" Stiles explained "Scott, he's dead." That left Scott shocked and torn as he jumped out the window. Stiles looked on in shock as I sighed and wanted to go after him but what chance did I have at chasing a werewolf? I looked at Stiles and asked "why do I have a feeling that's not all that happened recently?" So, Stiles spent the next hour explaining how Scott asked Derek for help, how they went to the bus at night and what they found or concluded. Derek had killed the bus driver.


	7. Ch4 I Will Not Die1:2

**{An: I'm so sorry I couldn't update. I have to go to the library to update and my brother took the keys so I couldn't go. But for that here goes four updates!}**

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.4 I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You Pt.1/2**

**(Time Of Dying-Three Days Grace) 4.0 = Magic Bullet**

After Stiles left, I went to Rome's room. I lay beside him, with Rome's head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, as he nestled into me. _I couldn't believe Derek had done that, I was so pissed and worried. In that moment I truly hated Derek and was just too worried to even think rationally, but somehow I managed and called Stiles while I went to Derek's house. Since I was thirteen, in my mind it was engraved to watch over Rome no matter what and it seemed like I failed Rome's parents and mine. _

_What if it hadn't been Derek? I didn't even want to imagine. My parents would've been disappointed just like Rome's. I was meant to protect Rome, and I hadn't. _I let a tear slip before it became a small sob and soon a lot followed for two minutes. I sniffed so I could stop crying, _I didn't want to wake Rome up_. I just held him until I fell asleep.

{BREAK}

"Oh, come on!" I tried starting my car but it wouldn't move. It was a dreaded Monday. Everything was going fine except now. Scott had left in his bike like every morning and I was just about to leave to drop Rome off when my freaking car just had to die on me. I popped the hood up and saw that it was because my fan belt was broken. I hit the steering wheel and called up Andy, my preferred mechanic, "yo?" He answered. I said "hey, Andy I need you to fix up my car. I think it's just the fan belt so do you think you can tow it to your garage and have it fixed by this afternoon?" He answered "well, if it's just the fan belt sure, but I'm gonna check her all over to make sure it's not something worse."

I said "thanks, I got to leave for school and drop off Rome so I'll leave her unlocked." I grabbed Rome and I called Stiles "hey do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Stiles asked "depends what it is Alex." I said "drop off Rome at Gloria's and me to school, please." Stiles sighed as he whined "that means I have to get up now!" I reminded him "yes, but you and Scott owe me for the whole telling Allison that Derek is my boyfriend thing." I heard him sigh and he answered "you're lucky, you're my best friend Alex. I'll be there in twenty." I replied "alright, bye Stiles."

{BREAK}

So after dropping off Rome Stiles and I headed to school and I met with them in third period. Stiles sat behind Scott while I sat beside Stiles. Scott filled us in on what he did the night before. I asked "Derek isn't the alpha if he didn't bite you, who did?" Scott "I don't know." Stiles ask "did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Scott replies "I don't know," Stiles huffs frustrated. Stiles asks "does Allison's dad know about the alpha?"

Scott yells "I don't know!" Everyone eyes him. As we get our tests back I got a B which I was very content with Stiles says "dude you need to study more." I looked over and saw Scott had made a D while Stiles surprisingly had gotten an A. I leaned over and smacked Scott on his head as he glared at me and I innocently look away. Scott sighs and Stiles says "Dude it's a joke, its one test you'll make it over. You want help studying?" Scott answers "No, I'm studying with Allison after school today." Stiles "that's my boy." I smirked as I said "right." Scott replies "we're just studying." Stiles interrupts "no you're not, if you go to her house today and if you squander this opportunity I swear to god I'll have you deboned." Scott tiredly says "okay just stop with the questions." Stiles replies "done, no more questions about the alpha or Derek …especially Derek. He still scares me". I choked on a laugh as the bell rang, and I left to my class with Eli.

Eli was outside of class waiting for me I asked "how'd the family dinner work out?" Eli snorted and said "real good. I mean with a drug addicted older brother, ex school teacher of a mom and a businessman dad. Its official, my family is dysfunctional." I laughed at that, "And what are you?" Eli smirked and said "I'm the normal one." I grinned at him while saying "sure, you are." He replies "alright I'm the calm and collected one then?"

I say "yes, it's weird how you're always calm, no matter what_." On one occasion a guy in our Teen Living class just pushed him around and Eli never said anything, Will was his name. Will would just push him and say "oh, watch out dude." Eli would just brush it off. Being new sucked eggs, yet through everything Eli always kept his cool. I guess that's the reason I was attracted to him in the beginning. Attracted as in a friend, nothing more, I didn't like him._ I looked at Eli who was examining my face I asked "what?" He responded "you're blushing." I felt my cheeks grow hotter at this so I groaned. He started laughing at me and I gritted "shut up!" _I definitely didn't like him right?_

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Derek staggers and goes to the high school where he sees Jackson. Derek asks "where is Scott McCall or Alex?" Jackson looks at Derek and is on the offensive as he asks "why should I tell you?" Derek becomes frustrated with him as says "because I asked you politely and I only do that once. Where is Alex?"

"**I will not die,**

**I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive,**

**When you're beside me"**

Jackson who is unaffected by Derek replies "hmm. Okay tough guy I'll help you find them if you give me some of what you're selling him. What is it? Is it Diana ball? Or surge?" Derek realizes what Jackson thinks so he states "steroids."

Derek tries to leave but Jackson stops him saying "no, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh and by the way whatever it is you're selling I'd stop sampling the merchandise, you looked wrecked. I saw you at the game with her, what do you want with Alex? Huh?"

"**I will not die"**

Derek sees his blood running down his arm and knows he is getting sicker and moves passed Jackson as he says "I'll find them myself." As he goes to move Jackson yanks him back, and says "no, were not done here." Derek slams him against the lockers and his claws scratch his neck. He leans against a wall where he finds Alex's voice with Allison's and Lydia's…

**Alex P.O.V**

I was walking to Stiles' last class when I ran into Allison and Lydia. I tuned them out when they talked about lacrosse. Allison says "yeah, I'm studying with Scott tonight." I smirk as I say "right, you're _just_ studying." Lydia says "yeah, just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting in a hot tub until he eventually cops a feel." I reply "she's right, Allison." Allison who is confused asks "so what are you saying?" I sigh, _she reminds me of Scott sometimes._

I reply "well, you know, make sure you're protected." _I didn't want Scott to be a father so young. I felt like I was giving the sex talk to Scott again._ Lydia explains "hello, snow white, I'm talking about a condom." Allison looked startled when she said "are you two kidding, after one date_?" Yeah, it seemed quick but they both were so into each other it seemed more than likely._ Lydia started talking about giving Scott a taste so I cut in, "and that's my queue to leave. I'll catch you all later!"

_Turns out not only my fan belt was busted but a piece of engine was too, Andy called me during lunch, so Stiles agreed to drive me everywhere until my car was all set._ I saw Stiles up ahead so I ran to him "hey Stiles." He nodded and asked "we picking up Rome?" I nodded. So we got into his Jeep. I turned the radio to a rock station and Nickelback's 'Burn It to the Ground' came on. As we were leaving school a figure jumped in the front of my car. _I'll admit it, I screeched for a second, _while Stiles yelled out "oh my god," until we realized it was Derek. He fell to the ground, and_ a part of me worried but the larger part me was still pissed off._

I slowly got out of my car since we were holding up traffic. Derek fell down.

"**On the ground I lay,**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life,**

**Flashing before my eyes"**

I flipped off the cars behind me as they kept beeping. I crouched down beside Scott as Derek says "I was shot." Stiles said "he's not looking too good guys." I stood up beside Scott as I asked "why aren't you healing?" Derek looked up at me as he answered "I can't." I raised an eyebrow and he explained "it was-it was a different kind of bullet." Stiles asked "what, a silver bullet?" He gasped out "no, you idiot." I snorted at that. Stiles swatted my head. Scott said "wait, that's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours."

_Somebody was trying to kill Derek?_ Derek seemed confused as he asked "what, who said forty eight hours?" Scott answered "the one who shot you." So, they must've been hunters if they knew that the bullets would affect a werewolf. Derek took in a breath as his eyes shifted to an amazing blue color. Scott immediately said "what are you doing? Stop that!" Derek gritted out "I told you I can't!"

_Even though I still had big grudge against Derek, we definitely didn't need him wolfing out on us. I did what I usually did to Rome after he had nightmare or when he was sick_, I softly ran my hand through his hair with gentle motions. Derek's breathing soon calmed somewhat as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he open his eyes and looked into my own. We stared at each other for a second until I looked away and Scott said "Derek get up!" Derek gritted his teeth and took a deep breath so I stopped stroking his hair.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott told Stiles. I swiftly climbed into the back while Stiles and Scott moved Derek to the passenger seat. Stiles' back seats were not comfortable, they were practically nonexistent, and I was squished so just rested my head in between Stiles' and Derek's shoulders. Scott closed the door and Derek told him "I need you to find out what kind of bullet it was." Scott frustrated asks "how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I raise an eyebrow while Derek answers "she's an Argent, she's with them." Scott questioned "why should I help you?" Scott was actually getting a backbone, while being rebellious in a life and death situation.

"Because you need me," Derek calmly stated. Scott finally gave up, "fine, I'll try." Scott turned to Stiles "alright get out of here." I interrupted "Scott?" He raised an eyebrow and I said "be careful." He nodded while Stiles told him "I hate you so much for this." I rolled my eyes and I said "oh, and Scott?" He sighed and turned to me as Stiles turned on the Jeep, "Try not to get killed." I replied with a smirk as Stiles sped off too late for Scott to respond.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Derek, Stiles, and Alex leave Allison goes up to Scott and says "hey, what was he doing here?" Allison worriedly asks "is Alex hurt or something?" Scott "oh no, Alex is fine. Stiles and Alex are just giving Derek a ride, you know since her car broke down, Stiles decided to help them out." Allison "I thought you guys weren't friends. Stiles and you hate him right?" Scott "well, were not friends really, but since he's with Alex, and I am the wonderful brother I am, I wanted to do Alex a favor… So were still studying tonight? I'll meet you back at your place?" Allison "ok alright." Scott kisses her cheek as he says "bye." Allison replies "see you later."

**Alex P.O.V**

"Okay, what's got your boxers in knot?" I questioned after he huffed and sighed for the sixth time. _I was so aggravated I had to make Rome wait, for who knows who long at Gloria's. I had called her not even two minutes ago to tell her how there's was an emergency with Scott_. Stiles replied "well, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that there's a sick werewolf in my passengers seat, hey, try not to bleed on my seats." I rolled my eyes at him and said "wow, Stiles and I thought I was insensitive." Stiles rolled his eyes and said "alright were almost there." Derek and I questioned "where?" Stiles answered "uh, to your house." Derek replied "no." Stiles questioned "I can't take you to your house?" Derek answered "not while I can't protect myself." So Stiles decided to pull over.

I stayed silent, it seemed like Stiles was standing up to Derek finally. Stiles questioned "what happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" My breath caught in my throat _no matter how mad I was at him, I didn't want him to die._

Derek answered "not yet, I have a last resort." I leaned in between their shoulders again. I questioned "what are you talking about? What last resort?" Derek turned to face me and _I noticed he looked even worse than before_. Derek smirked as he said "so you're talking to me now?" I rolled my eyes so he rolled up his sleeve and I caught sight of the wound, I turned away as I gagged. Stiles saw it too and he said "oh my god, what is that?" I said "what do you think it is? It's the friggin' bullet wound, numb nuts." Stiles wacked me on my head as he asked "is that contagious?" I rolled my eyes at him and he told Derek "you know what? You should probably just get out."

In a dangerously attractive voice Derek said "Start the car. Now," I blushed at my thoughts. Stiles countered "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." I raised an eyebrow at his confidence. Stiles continued "if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." _Stiles sounded pretty bad ass and I had to give him credit for that, it sounded like he __**almost**__ meant it_. I saw the look in Derek's eyes so I actually leant back in my seat as Derek turned to face Stiles and told him "start the car, or I'm gonna rip out your throat…with my teeth." _Yeah, Derek actually meant it._


	8. Ch4 I Will Not DiePt 2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.4 I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You Pt.2/2**

(Time Of Dying-Three Days Grace) 4.0 = Magic Bullet

**Then:**

_In a dangerously attractive voice Derek said "Start the car. Now," I blushed at my thoughts. Stiles countered "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." I raised an eyebrow at his confidence. Stiles continued "if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles sounded pretty bad ass and I had to give him credit for that, it sounded like he almost meant it. I saw the look in Derek's eyes so I actually leant back in my seat as Derek turned to face Stiles and told him "start the car, or I'm gonna rip out your throat…with my teeth." Yeah, Derek actually meant it._

**Now:**

Stiles called Scott while driving and they were talking while I was looking at Derek's wound. I grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at it. I had moved up front and now was squashed between Derek and Stiles. As I dabbed at it I made sure not to look up at him. Even though he I felt his gaze on me. I continue cleaning it and as I got to near it he let out a hiss, and I gently ran my fingers through his black, soft hair. I heard him breathe out as I began wiping the blood on his wound away. I always carried a first aid kit just in case Rome got hurt. I grabbed it and pulled out some gauze. I fidgeted since he hadn't stopped staring.

I looked up at him and asked "can I help you?" He was going to respond but Stiles handed him the phone saying "you're not gonna believe where he wants me to take you." I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Derek grabbed the phone and spoke to Scott I didn't really pay attention because it was a one sided conversation. As he was about to hang up I grabbed it and told Scott "remember to be careful, and don't get shot. Oh, and tell Allison I said hey." I hung up and gave Stiles the phone.

As he grabbed it he said "Alex, why don't you just get back in the back. I don't have enough breathing room." I rolled my eyes as I wrapped the gauze around Derek. As I let go of his arm I turned to Stiles and said "right, Stiles you know you love being this close to me. I mean this is the closest you've ever been to a girl." I smirked evilly at him. "Really?" Derek asked. "Ouch!" I yelled as Stiles pinched my side. This was going to be a long drive.

{BREAK}

After successfully making Stiles slap himself we called it a drawl. We pulled up at the vet's and I couldn't help but snort at the irony. As Stiles opened the door I let Derek lean up against me. I groaned as I hauled him up when he stumbled. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped one around my shoulders. He put his head in the crook of my neck and _I had to fight giggling since my neck was ticklish_ but I couldn't help as I smiled lightly. Stiles helped me getting Derek in and then we brought him to an operating table. Stiles let go, and I was about to let go when I saw that I couldn't. Derek took off his shirt and I felt myself blush.

I unwrapped my arm from around Derek's waist but he held on to my shoulders with an arm. I felt awkward since he was shirtless. _Damn, why'd he have to look this good?_ Derek placed his wounded arm on the table and I winced at it, blood was seeping through. Derek tore off the gauze and I gagged at the sight while Stiles said "you know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep could take care of." I rolled my eyes at him and Derek's breathing turned ragged as he said "if the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me."

I muttered "Scott will get the bullet Derek." He shook his head and Stiles asked "positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Derek says "if he doesn't get here with the bullet in time last resort." I questioned "which is?" Derek took a saw and said "you're going to cut my arm off." I looked at him in shock as he handed to me.

"Why me? Stiles can do it!" I pointed at Stiles who said "hey! I'm not doing it!" Derek sighed and said "because he'll probably miss and cut the wrong arm off. And I want you to be the one to do it." I held up the saw and looked at Derek. I ran a hand through his hair once he started breathing ragged again. He asked "are you still mad?"

"**Wake me up,**

**I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die,**

**I will survive"**

I answered "I don't know." He looked at me from under his lashes and asked "why are you helping me?" I replied "I don't know." I looked at him slowly, he was getting worse. If Scott didn't come soon…I cleared my throat as tears built in my eyes and I asked "what if you bleed to death?"

**Stiles P.O.V**

I watched Alex and Derek but _it seemed like I was watching Twilight, it seemed that they didn't realize I was even here, it almost felt intrusive. They were just staring at each other while talking and although I didn't like Derek, and he didn't like me we, I finally realized that he liked her more than a friend and I didn't know what to feel. Alex was Scott's sister and our best friend to know that some guy and not just any guy but Derek Hale saw her that way it bugged me_. He let Alex go so she moved beside me as Derek wrapped some band around his arm and tied it with his teeth. He answered "it'll heal if it works." She looked at him uneasily and answered "I don't know if I can do this." Derek looked up at her and questioned "why not? You don't want to be seen with an amputee?" I raised an eyebrow and Alex furrowed her brows at him as she yelled "that's got nothing to do with this! But I might a problem with the cutting through the flesh, sawing off bone and blood especially!"

Derek questioned "do you faint at the sight of blood?" She sighed frustrated and replied "no! It's just not blood but a chopped off arm! Oh my god what kind of messed up Saw bull is this?" Derek looked at her and said "fine, how about this? You cut off my arm or I cut off his head?" He motioned to me who Alex, no doubt, had forgotten I was here. I said "you know I'm so not buying your threats any"- I was cut off as Derek grabbed me and brought me right by his face. "Alex! Oh my god. Ok, alright, Sold totally." I shouted and she ran around the table and said "alright ok Derek. Let him go! I'll do it just let him go."

Suddenly Derek started coughing, and not just a cough but a terrible hacking cough. He held on to me and I asked "what? What are you doing?" Alex questioned "Derek? Are you fine?" Derek spit something out and Alex grimaced as I asked "holy god what the hell is that?" I stood up and she grabbed Derek as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair while squeezing his hand. Derek said "it's my body; it's trying to heal itself." He was bent over the table. I_ didn't like being here with them, it felt awkward. It felt like I was looking in on a private moment, and I shouldn't look_. So I turned away as they got cozy with each other.

**Alex P.O.V**

He pushed me and said "now. You got to do it now!" I ran around and grabbed the saw while saying "okay, alright I got this." I turned it on and winced at the sound. Derek ha both hands on the table so I grasped one in my own and squeezed his own. Stiles beside me closed his eyes and I said "ok, now. Be ready Derek." He nodded so I gave his hand one last squeeze and readied the saw.

"**I will not die, **

**I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying"**

"Alex? Stiles?" I yelled "Scott!" As did Stiles. Scott walked in and took in the scene in front of him, Stiles with his eyes closed in a corner, Derek sick looking, and me with a saw holding Derek's hand. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked me. Stiles answered "Oh, you just prevented me a lifetime of nightmares." Derek asked "did you get it?" Scott pulled out the bullet and gave it to Derek. I asked "what are you gonna do with it?"

Derek muttered something and fell unconscious. The bullet fell out of his hand and Scott went for that while Stiles and I ran to Derek. I held up Derek's face as I yelled "Come on Derek! Wake up! I'm still mad at you!" Stiles asked "what are we gonna do?" Scott answered "I don't know!" I was worried I didn't want Derek to die! I started shaking him. I slapped him slightly and Stiles said "he's not waking up! I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" I shouted "get your ass up Derek! I still hate you!" Stiles screamed "Scott!" Scott shouted "okay just hold on! I got it! I got it!"

As Scott got up I looked at Derek and I made a fist and punched him right in his jaw. I cradled my hand and Derek woke up and said "give me." Scott handed him the bullet as he helped me up and I muttered "ouch," when he grazed my hand. It was throbbing in pain, but surprisingly I wasn't mad at Derek anymore. Stiles helped Derek up and Derek bit the bullet and dumped the herb looking stuff on the table and lit it up with a lighter (where did he get that) it burned and then came down and he scooped it up and put it on his wound, and he inserted his finger and pushed it through.

I made a face at that, and Derek fell in pain to the ground. Then his arm healed up fast. I stood between Scott and Stiles and the former said "that was awesome!" I smiled at him slightly.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" I gulped at that. Derek looked at me and Scott caught that and repeated "all of us." Stiles spoke up "which includes Alex and Romeo." Scott continued "and if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything." Chris Argent was not friendly, and if he tried that than Scott and Derek were both dead. "Scott, you don't"- Derek cut me off "you're going to trust them? What? You think they can help you?"

Scott questioned "well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." No they most definitely aren't. Derek looked at me and said "yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Scott asked "what do you mean?"

{BREAK}

Stiles dropped us off at Derek's house where we got in his car. Scott said "alright. Just drop Alex off at home and show me whatever it is you want me to see." Derek replied "I want her to see too." He looked at me from his rear back mirror.

{BREAK}

"Who is he?" Scott and I questioned. Derek had brought us to a room where a man in wheelchair was. Derek looked at Scott and then at me and said "my uncle, Peter Hale." I looked at Derek and shot him a look. We stared at each other for a second, my thoughts rolling around in my head. Was this the same uncle he and Rome had visited? Scott broke our moment asking "Is he…like you, a werewolf?" Derek answered "he was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school when our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside, he was the only survivor." My heart pounded in sympathy I knew what he was feeling. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I didn't.

Scott said "So...what makes you so sure that they set it on fire?" Derek said "cause they're the only ones who knew about us." Scott said "then they had a reason." I looked at Scott in shock, and then I angrily shove him as I reply "you don't set a house on fire with eleven people inside just because they're a little different." Scott looks at me and replies "it's not something that doesn't matter, Alex. They were werewolves." I snapped "regardless, you just don't do that! It's inhumane!" Derek looked at me with some emotion in his eyes I couldn't describe but I saw hurt was in it as well. Derek tells Scott "you tell me what justifies this." He turned his uncle around and I saw his face was severely burnt and scarred. Derek said "they say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do, and this is what Allison will do."

I couldn't picture Allison doing that. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A nurse appeared and Derek said "we were just leaving."

{BREAK}

"Can you take me somewhere?" I questioned Derek. Scott was sitting beside him so Derek looked at me through the mirror and asked "why?" I answered "I have to pick up Rome." Derek nodded and I said "alright, you have to take a left"- I was caught off as he did that and said "I know where Gloria lives," I bit my lip. _Was Derek stalking me?_ Scott gave Derek a look.

{BREAK}

I climbed out of the car and I heard someone also get out. Scott, he probably wasn't comfortable enough to stay and wait in the car. I knocked on the door. As I stood there I felt the presence of someone right behind me when the hair on the back of my neck stood up on end. I turned to face Scott, "Scott, don't do that, you're being a creep"- I shut up when it I saw that it wasn't Scott, it was Derek.

"Alex?" I turned around and saw Gloria in the door eyeing Derek. I said "hey, Gloria I'm here to pick up Rome." I expected her to move but she stayed put looking at Derek and then gave me a look. I sighed as I said "Derek this is Gloria Clement, Gloria this is Derek Hale." Gloria gave me a knowing smile as she shook Derek's hand. I said "well now that that's out of the way, can I get Rome?" Gloria rolled her eyes but let us in while saying "come in, come in! He's asleep upstairs."

I followed her inside and Derek followed me. We walked up the stairs and Gloria said "so you're Derek? Alex here talks about you all the time"- I elbowed her and she winked at me. Derek turned to me with a raised eyebrow and I blushed and said "she's lying. She gets some twisted satisfaction at seeing me flustered." I walked ahead and turned to her guest room where she would usually put him.

I walked up to Rome who was slightly drooling and hanging almost off the bed. I chuckled at his state and was about to pick him up when Derek pushes past me and grabs Rome gently. Gloria stands beside me and watches as Derek turns to her and says "it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Clement." She said the same and we watched him go downstairs.

"I want details later," she told me slowly. I rolled my eyes and said "I'll see you later Gloria." I ran down the steps and to Derek's car where Derek was holding Rome by my seat. Scott had his eyes wide with his mouth opened. I walked up to Derek and he said "get in." I rolled my eyes but complied and Derek passed Rome to me. I paced Rome's head on my lap, and Scott turned and stared at Derek.

Derek backed up and said "if you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to rip your eyes out and feed them to the alpha." Needless to say Scott stopped staring. I turned to Gloria's house and she waved with a smirk on her face. _Oh, I was never going to hear the end of this._


	9. Ch5 A Hero Can Save Us Pt1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.5 A Hero Can Save Us Pt.1/2**

(Hero-Nickelback) 5.0 The Tell

"Alright I'm going to be quick, you stay in here. Don't talk to strangers and I'll be right back." I told Rome as I locked the car doors. We were at the video store where I wanted to return the movies we checked out about a week ago. These past few days were quite calm actually. No Argents and no alpha. I opened the door to the place and quickly stepped in "Alex?" I turned around and Jackson was browsing the selection of movies. I smiled and said "hey, Jackson." He smiled and asked "you getting a movie too?" I shook my head as I answered "no" I held up the movies and said "I'm actually just returning some."

He nodded and said "yeah, Lydia wants to watch 'The Notebook'." I smiled as I giggled at the grimace on his face. I replied "yeah, I don't really like that one either. I'm more into action or classics." I looked around but couldn't find anyone. I asked "is there anyone working here?" Jackson shrugged as he grabbed what I assumed was 'The Notebook.' I walked towards him and he called out "hello? Is anyone working here?" I walked towards a light that was just daggling.

Jackson followed me and I noticed how movies were thrown around and it looked like something had happened. "Oh my god, Alex look! He's dead!" I turned quickly to where Jackson was to see a man dead, his throat ripped out as blood was splattered all around. I gasped as I said "oh my god." I felt like vomiting but I had to get out of here, with Jackson. I had a horrible feeling about this. I said "Jackson! We got to go!" I pulled him with me but it was too late. Jackson was staring at something. I turned and saw two gleaming, red eyes looking at us. It was the alpha! Oh, man I should've brought my Taser.

I grabbed Jackson yelling "run! Go, go!" As we ran the alpha growled at us. I couldn't believe it. The alpha was here and there was no Scott or Derek here to help us. I wasn't about to wait for them either, I wasn't going to be some damsel in distress, because it could be too late for Jackson and me when they came. I'd have to get us out of here myself. Rome! He was outside waiting for me, in that moment I thanked god for child locks in cars. As the lights went out I pulled Jackson behind some display case. He tried to talk but I put my finger to his lips. One by one the shelves of movies started falling and I gave Jackson a push so he would move like I did. I heard him yell out in pain.

I looked around and saw that Jackson was trapped; I moved movies away hurriedly as I heard the alpha howl. Jackson had given us away but I wasn't about to let someone die when I could help. I wasn't Derek or Scott but I was all that Jackson had "Jackson? Are you alright?" I heard him say "Alex? Get out of here! That th-thing is here, run!" I replied "I'm not leaving you here! So either we both leave or were just going to be stuck here." I started throwing the movies around when I heard the alpha growl. I turned around and was face to face with it. "Oh…my…god" I whispered. The alpha's red eyes gleamed in some sort of recognition. Oh shit, had it remembered when I had Tased him, when he bit Scott? My heart was beating loudly in my chest as my breaths came faster.

The alpha had black hair covering it and I didn't take notice of anything else but those red eyes glaring down at me. And suddenly I noticed that I had been crawling away backwards. My hand found some heavy looking thing, and without hesitation I smashed it against the alpha's head. It howled in agony and I ran away and towards Jackson.

I started yelling "help! Help!" I ran the other way, and smashed a window to see if the alpha would think I was leaving, not the smartest plan, but it was better than nothing. An alarm suddenly went off and I thanked God for it. The alpha let out a growl. I ran back to Jackson and started pulling the shelf off of him.

I heard a low growl and looked up to see the alpha growling at me from about seven feet away. "Alex?" Jackson asked. I whispered "hang on, Jackson." The alpha smiled a sinister smile and I started running but came to a dead end with a big window. I tried opening it but it was locked. I turned around and the alpha was stalking closer.

The alpha was about a foot away when the window behind me was smashed. I yelped, Jackson cried out "Alex? Alex?" The window was smashed and sprayed me in glass, but two warm arms wrapped around my middle and hauled me up. The alpha let out a growl, and Jackson screamed out more for me.

I looked up to see Derek had been the one to save me. He pulled me up onto a roof. Scott who was up there came over and hugged me tight. "Alex! Oh my god, you're alright?" I nodded numbly. He looked at my forehead and crinkled his face and said "you're bleeding." I put my hand to my forehead where I felt stinging and came back with my fingers covered in blood. I turned around and saw Derek looking at me, but no Jackson. "Where's Jackson?" Derek looked down at the movie store and I yelled "you left him in there?" He answered "I was a little too busy saving your life." I said "you should've gotten him first!" Derek came closer as he said "you would've died Ale! The alpha would've killed you."

I screamed "maybe, but Jackson doesn't know about werewolves! He's completely innocent, and I left him there, he doesn't deserve it, and that should be me! He's probably freaking out all alone by himself with the alpha!" Derek asked "where's all of this coming from? Why so protective over Whittemore?" Derek sneered his name out through gritted teeth. I replied "because he's my friend!" Scott who had stayed silent remarked "Alex he's okay, look." I leaned beside Scott and saw that some officers were helping Jackson out along with Stiles dad and Lydia was there too, and Jackson looked like he was arguing with them, but I couldn't really see.  
I looked over to Scott and Derek who were listening to them. I saw Jackson yelling and Lydia beside him. I looked down but my car wasn't there. I turned to Scott and asked "where's Rome?" He pointed below and I saw that Rome was asleep inside my car that was parked beside the building we were currently on.

I saw Derek clench his fist and Scott winced I asked "what?" Scott answered "Jackson's going crazy. He told Stiles dad that you were inside and that you're missing. He wants sheriff Stilinski to get a rescue team and to start looking for you." I looked at him then at Derek with a glare and said "see! If you hadn't of done that this wouldn't have happened." Derek sent me a glare as he clenched his teeth and grabbed my arm and climbed me down the building Scott following. He shoved me in the driver's seat locking my door while he talked to Scott. I unlocked it.

After Scott got in my car, Derek opened my door and said "go home. You understand _just_ go home and don't do anything stupid." I glared at him as I shut the door. I looked behind me to see Rome still asleep.

{BREAK}

The drive home was silent until Scott began "Alex…I was the one who told Derek to get you. Besides if it was me I would've made the same choice. I may not like Derek but"- I cut him off "I don't want to talk about it." _I knew I was a bitch to him, but I was mad. When I'm mad I say things I don't mean and act impulsively which often leads others to get hurt._ I sighed in frustration. _It had to be bad if Scott was taking Derek's side_.

{BREAK}

"Alex?" I turned around with Eli who was beside me since we were in the school hall way and faced Allison. She said "I heard about what happened, are you okay?" I smiled at her and answered "fine, really." _I had heard this already from all of the lacrosse team and my other friends. Eli was the only calm one and made it seem like nothing had happened_. "Oh, and Allison happy birthday." Allison gave me a small grin and a "see you later," as she walked away towards Scott who waved at me. I smiled at her and then once she left I turned to Eli and asked "do I look like I'm not okay to you?" He smiled and said "you look a tad annoyed but that's it."

I questioned "why is it that everyone asks how I am but you aren't?" He answered "it's not because I don't care, it's because you're Alejandra McCall. You're the strongest girl I've ever met. And I don't think you'll break, but if you do I'll be here for you because that's who I am." I smiled at him and gave him a side hug as I said "thanks, Eli. You're a really good friend." Eli scoffed and said "of course I am."

{BREAK}

"Okay, so I mean what the hell was wrong with Mrs. Glendora today?" I asked Boyd. He said "I don't know, she was acting weirder than usual I mean can you believe she started talking about her ex-boyfriend to us, she started crying and it was really awkward." Eli laughed at that. I glanced to my brother's table to see that Scott, or Allison were here but I had seen them this morning and they weren't in any of their classes. They had ditched. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Isaac who was sitting with his friends. He smiled back at me. I looked at Boyd and said "dude you should try out for lacrosse, I tried to get Eli to join but he's too mellow to play." Boyd shook his head and said "I'm more of the loner kind of guy," I nodded at him.

{BREAK}

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." I raised an eyebrow. _Sure I had an A in here and B's in my other classes except for math, but shame and self-disgust? I only had to come tonight for my math class_

The classroom door opened and I looked up to see Jackson come in. _He didn't look too good either_. His eyes darted around and they found me and he sat in Erika's vacant seat. While we listened to Mr. Henry tell us to get our books out and read chapter nine. As everyone turned to the books Jackson turned to me. "What happened…Alex?"

_Scott, Derek and I never went over that or the excuse we were going to give Jackson_. I replied "I don't know. I was running from that…thing, I tried to get it away from you and then one second I hear a window breaking and I…blacked out. I don't remember anything. I just woke up in my room. I tried to go back to the store for you but Stiles told me you were safe, since his dad is the sheriff and all." _That was good enough I think._ Jackson stared at me but gave no indication that I was lying. He said "oh, I'm glad you're okay, Alex." I smiled at him and I said "I'm glad you're okay too. How's Lydia?" Jackson shrugged and said "she's out of her mind, freaking out and stuff." I nodded understandingly.

"So…why aren't you?" Jackson asked me. I answered "what? Freaking out about it? Well, things happen and I prefer not to dwell on them, you know I'm giving optimism a try." He smiled at me and I grinned at him in turn. "Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry not a coloring book." We all laughed as Stiles spit out the top and caught it in his mouth. I winked at him and he grinned. I felt a buzz so I checked my phone to see that Stiles had texted me:

**I need 2 talk 2 u after skool**

I texted him back:

**About wut?**

He texted me:

**Incident lst nite, need Ur help!**

I texted:

**Alright, TTYL**.

I looked up and nodded at Stiles. As Mr. Henry gave us more work and Jackson kept giving me side glances.

{BREAK}

As soon as the bell rang I ran to Stiles Jeep and he met me there. I said "alright what's going on?" Stiles and I got in his car. _I left my car since we were going to be back for the conference thing anyway._ Stiles said "we're going to Lydia's. I think she might have seen something last night." I asked "you think she saw the alpha?" He nodded and I asked "she was in her car right? Jackson and I were inside when it all happened." Stiles nodded and said "from what I got from my dad yeah. I called Scott to come with me but he ditched with Allison."

I asked "what? So I'm second best now?" Stiles grinned at me and said "Alex, I prefer you over Scott any day." I smiled as I replied "yeah, but that's just because I have boobs." We both laughed as Stiles said "maybe."

{BREAK}

We pulled up to Lydia's house and I knocked on the front door. Stiles turned to me and said "you go in, Alex. She likes you better." I rolled my eyes and said "no, Stiles this could be your chance. Just go in there and see what you find. Then you're going to take me to Gloria's and leave me at Derek's." Stiles asked "why are you going to Derek's?" I sighed as I answered "I have to apologize for being such a bitch to him last night." He raised an eyebrow and said "so you finally got ballsy enough to do it?" I asked "how'd you know? Scott?" He nodded and said "although I really don't think Derek has feelings, but you're Alex you always feel guilty and want to mend your wrongs. Even when it isn't your fault you still blame yourself, it's frustrating really." I rolled my eyes and said "stop stalling, Stiles. You're going, and hurry up too." I pushed him out and watched him knock as a woman answered the door and they went inside.

_I was a major bitch to Derek, I thought about it, hell I even dreamt about it. So I was going to apologize, and swallow my pride. Besides Rome was anxious to see him again. I didn't like what had happened because it felt like it was my fault Jackson almost died._

_Even though the alpha had already been there, it felt wrong since I had known what it was and Jackson hadn't. Gloria said it was a good thing about me, she said that I had a very good conscience, because I felt guilt over things that were out of my control while Stiles said it was a fault in me. I didn't know but I felt guilty and it didn't help that I was rescued first and then Jackson was. No one could ever really understand me. When Rome and my parents died I blamed myself, when Rome was diagnosed, it was my fault, the alpha biting Scott, it was my fault and there were so much other things. Gloria often said I was given something that no seventeen year old teenager should experience. _

_My birthday was tomorrow and I'd officially be eighteen. Rome decided we should have ice cream, cake, and go somewhere. It's funny how Allison's birthday is today and mine is tomorrow. Although I told no one but Rome, Scott, and Stiles._ My thoughts were interrupted by Stiles who came in the Jeep with wide eyes, I raised an eyebrow and he said "well, it's official our lives suck."


	10. Ch5 A Hero Can Save Us Pt2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.5 A Hero Can Save Us Pt.2/2**

**(Hero-Nickelback) 5.0 The Tell**

**Then:**

_My birthday was tomorrow and I'd officially be eighteen. Rome decided we should have ice cream, cake, and go somewhere. It's funny how Allison's birthday is today and mine was tomorrow. Although I told no one but Rome, Scott, and Stiles. My thoughts were interrupted by Stiles who came in the Jeep with wide eyes, I raised an eyebrow and he said "well, it's official our lives suck."_

**Now:**

I asked "what do you mean this is not good?" He said "Lydia thinks it's a mountain lion. She recorded it and it was the alpha." I asked "did she see it?" This couldn't be happening; it was just problems piling up one after another. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder and said "no, Alex. She's loopy from some drugs she was prescribed. So I sent the video to my phone and deleted it from her's. We're in the clear." I sighed in relief and said "send me the video; I'm going to show Derek." He nodded and sent it to me.

"Where to now?" Stiles asked me. I said "Gloria's then Derek's." He nodded and asked "how are you getting to the conference?" I replied "with mom. Hopefully Scott is back by then." He nodded and I said "so…anything interesting happen with Lydia?" He looked at me and said "nope, nothing at all."

{BREAK}

After slipping Rome in the back Stiles headed to Derek's. "Where we going mommy?" I answered "you'll see pumpkin." Ever since last Halloween when Rome went dressed as a pumpkin I kept it as a nickname. I didn't want Stiles to know Rome thought Derek was his dad. I looked over at Stiles and he was biting his lip and I asked "what Stiles?" He glanced at Rome and answered "it's just…are you sure you want to take Rome?" I sighed and answered "he may not be the nicest person on the planet but I doubt he'd hurt a little boy."

Stiles nodded and pulled up to Hale house. I grabbed Rome and pulled him out with me as I said "thanks for the ride Stiles, I'll see you later." He nodded and Rome said "bye Uncle Stiles." Stiles said "bye Romey, see you later Alex." With a wave he left. I turned to the house which once was beautiful and now had a haunting feeling to it. It had a gothic feeling to it, which I liked.

I timidly knocked but no one answered Rome asked "where are we?" I said "wait a little Rome." He nodded and I opened the door and stepped inside and closed it. I called out "Derek? You home?"

"**Someone told me love would all save us,**

**But how can that be**

**Look what love gave us"**

I didn't receive a response. I started walking around when I hear music coming from a room. I walk towards it and see a sight that stopped my breathing. Derek was shirtless and doing pull ups and push-ups. I stood staring and I felt the blood rush to my face. Why did he have to be so freaking sexy? Sexy? Did I just call Derek sexy? Uh, oh. He had a spiral tattoo on his back, funny how I didn't catch it before.

"Mommy?" Rome's voice brought me out of my trance and I looked away. Derek who heard it paused in his workout and looked at us. I robotically walked forward, feeling myself blushing. I said "I came"- My voice sounded strange so I cleared my throat.

I stepped directly in front of him and said "I came to tell you what Stiles found out about Lydia, Stiles found a video on her phone but erased it so no problem with her, here." I finished with a whisper. I showed him my phone and he watched the video, and handed me back the phone silently. I added "I also came...to…to apologize," he looked at me and said "sorry I didn't hear the last part," he smirked at me and I sighed. I said "I'm sorry for being a major"- I looked at Rome and said "for saying what I said, I should've been grateful but I took my anger out on you." He looked at me and I asked "so we're good?" He nodded and I said "oh, thank you. God that was awkward." He chuckled and said "hey Rome."

Rome squirmed so I gave him to Derek. I watched as they interacted and Rome told Derek to come with us to the park. Derek glanced up at me while I said "Rome, you know we can't. I have that conference thing at school with Scott, but I promise to take you if you want." Rome softly sighed in disappointment and Derek said "listen to your mom Rome, tomorrow"- he broke off as he handed me Rome and backed us up somewhere in his house.

He was hiding us. He said "no matter what you two hear, stay right there, I'll come and get you." We nodded and Derek turned to Rome "you got to be quiet Rome, okay? I'll be back soon." Rome nodded and Derek ruffled his hair and Rome pressed himself closer to me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. Derek turned to me and held my hands and placed them over Rome's ears. He said "when I come, jump on my back and I'll grab Rome." I looked at Derek and nodded and kept my hands pressed against Rome's ears as I hummed a low tune in his ear when I heard someone say "no one home." Derek pressed him closer to us and I felt my heart racing with fear and excitement.

I heard a female voice say "oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." I gave Derek a look that showed how confused I was. He shook his head. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." I rolled my eyes at this and Derek smirked. He placed his head in my neck like Rome and I felt my face heating up. I heard him inhale and wondered for a brief second if I smelled bad. "Really? A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got?" I hated how she sounded so full of herself. I felt Derek's arms encircle us. His stubble scratched my neck and I fought back the urge to giggle.

I knew he was doing it so they wouldn't see us. I heard her say "if you wanna provoke him say something like 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." I felt like punching her, how could someone be so cruel. I felt a growl rumble in his chest as his arms around me tightened. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" I felt Derek let go of me and looked up to see him in wolf mode as he ran towards them.

"**A world full of killing and blood spilling,**

**That world never came"**

My heart clenched painfully for him. Anger at the woman who I now realized was a hunter. I pressed myself and Rome against the wall when I heard his growls and loud crashes but I continued humming for Rome and crawled a little and peeked through a doorway at the scene.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places, I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." I felt anger bubble in me. After everything she said she was flirting! I wanted to run over and just grab Derek while socking her in the face. A voice in my head rang: you're jealous. I'm not jealous, I don't do jealous! Not with anyone or anything, but in the pit of my stomach something was brewing, anger at the woman and at myself for watching like a helpless person. But what could I do when a werewolf was taken down by this woman?

I looked up and connected eyes with Derek. His eyes read my desperate ones, and I read his pain filled one. He shook his head lightly at me and the woman's head turned in my direction, I whipped my head back and started to breath heavily as my heart raced and I crawled away some. "Who's there?" She called out. I stayed silent, and the woman laughed and turned to Derek, "are you hiding someone? Asking for help, huh?"

I gritted my teeth in anger, why couldn't she just leave him alone? I heard her say "well, let me deal with you first. Nine thousand volts. You never good with electricity, were you?" Derek didn't reply. My breathing turned heavy and I hoped the wicked witch hadn't hurt him too bad…"which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out." I held on to Rome and she continued "yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you…" that bitch was taunting him talking about his sister. I saw Rome try to stand but I gripped him in my arms.

"…we didn't kill her." What? She answered my question "you think I'm lying?" Derek countered "w-wouldn't be the first time." What did he mean? His voice was shaking and I wondered if he was in pain. She said "tsk, sweetie. Why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am k?" Her heart. I strained my ears to hear her as she whispered "we…didn't…kill…your…sister. You hear that? There are no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." I gulped at that. She continued "found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? S mountain lion?" I stood up slowly and heard her say "why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along that the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Oh, and a bonus I'll let whoever you're protecting leave unharmed." She wanted to kill me?

There was a moment of silence and I held my breath as she said "unless you don't know who he is either." She laughed and said "well guess you just became totally useless. Sorry about the friend you just cost them their life." I backed away as I heard gunshots loud and clear. Suddenly someone stepped in front of me grabbed Rome and hauled me onto their back. Derek was fine. I locked my legs around his waist and my arms on his shoulders.

One of his hands gripped my thigh. He was carrying Rome like a football player carried a football with one hand. He left running out of the house and took us into the forest. After about three minutes he stopped. He gently put Rome down and I tried to get down but he kept his hand on my thigh. "Derek," I said he let me down and I grabbed Rome in a hug. I asked "where are we?" Derek looked around and said "about thirty minutes from your house."

I nodded. I started walking with Rome in my arms but Derek called "Ale," I called back "yeah," while turning. He smirked and said "it's this way." He motioned his head in the other direction. "Oh," I mumbled and followed after him. I heard a yawn and saw Rome wanting to sleep. I smiled and said "everything's okay Rome, go to sleep." He nodded and slowly drifted off. After five minutes of silently falling into step with Derek and Rome sleeping he said "here," I turned to him and he gently grabbed Rome.

"So…" I said. Derek glanced at me and I asked "who was she?" He sighed and shifted Rome and answered "her name's Kate Argent." I asked "Argent? Like Allison and her dad?" He nodded and I asked "what did you mean by 'it wouldn't be the first time'?" He stayed silent and I said "it's not like I'm going to tell someone, Derek. You can trust me."

He contemplated this and answered "back when I was younger I had a relationship with her, it was based off of lies. All she wanted was information on my family; she wanted to kill us because we were werewolves." I asked "is that why you said that at the hospital?" He nodded and said "it was my fault. I was the one who introduced her to the family and told her about them. One day while Laura and I were in school she started the fire. They say they have a code but like I said some people in my family were humans."

I couldn't say anything; I mean what can I say? Sorry? Derek wouldn't want that. I made sure Rome was asleep before saying, "my mom and Rome's parents were best friends. Rome's dad, Victor, had been in the army. So he had miniature breakdowns from his time in it. They were always bad, I was thirteen and Rome was a year old but one day while I was at a friend's house before I babysat Rome, I babysat him every day since he was five month's old. Well, my mom and dad got called by Lily Rome's mom and she told them that he was having another breakdown. Victor ended up killing my parents, Lily and himself."

"He didn't kill Rome, no one knows why. So when I arrived that night to babysit Romeo like every night I found Rome crying in a corner and my parents including Rome's were dead. I didn't know what to do." I sucked in a breath as I tried hard not to cry.

"I just grabbed Rome in my arms and after a few minutes I called the police and they took us to the hospital where Melissa McCall looked after us and Rome was diagnosed with Conversion Disorder or Hysterical Neurosis which is where a person can have symptoms from a psychological disorder or in some cases a post-traumatic stress that can be helped by therapy but since Rome is blind there's not much to help him except give him attention and helping him. Neither of us had large families and no one wanted to take us in so we went to an orphanage. After a few months of being in the orphanage there were few people wanting to adopt me and I wouldn't leave unless they adopted both me and Rome until finally Melissa McCall came and adopted us both. "

"That's my story." I smiled at that. We came up to my driveway and I turned to him, "Everyone has a past Derek, and I know you blame yourself just like I do and think about what if's, but you got to let it go. Because if not it'll eat you alive, I learned from experience." I grabbed Rome and walked into my house to change for the conference thing.

{BREAK}

"Alright mom, let's go!" She ran down the steps and we got in the car. She asked "where's Scott?" I coughed and stared at my hands as she drove. I answered "I think he said he'd meet us there." I glanced at Rome who was listening to the radio. "I'm not going to hear anything bad right Alex?" I sighed and said "no, mom, not really."

She nodded and the ride was silent as I got lost in my thoughts, I had just revealed my whole past to Derek, when I hadn't told anyone but Stiles, and Scott, mom obviously knew already. "Mommy?" I turned to Rome and he said "can I go with Grams?" I said "oh, sure." Mom smiled at him and held his hand. As we walked in we decided that they'd go to Scott's classes first and then we'd meet up and go to my math class which is the only reason I came. I looked around and saw Eli with his parents. I ran up to him and said "hey, Eli! Hi, Mister and Misses Belen." Eli's mom said "oh, hello Alex. Please call us Elvira and Viktor. Mister and Misses makes me feel old. It's nice to see you." I smiled at them and Viktor said "Eli here hasn't stopped talking about you." I blushed as I looked at an embarrassed Eli. I said "well, were really good friends so I guess he would." Elvira smiled and said "we have to go to the conference, Alex but we'll see you afterwards." I nodded with a smile.

I called Scott but got his voicemail instead I left this message: "hey, Scott you better show up soon, mom is pissed as hell. You are going to be in so much trouble, I can't stall her forever, call me back." After playing Angry Birds on my phone for half an hour I silently walked inside the building and went to my math class. Mom had just arrived. She looked pissed, I smiled and grabbed Rome. Mr. Rector greeted us and I sat down with mom as he began, "Alex, I noticed lacks attention. She is pretty disruptive and I constantly have to set her straight." I raised an eyebrow at him, I never caused any problem, as did my mom and she said "all of her other teachers said she doing just fine and there was nothing about her behavior I just don't understand." Mr. Rector said "I don't either." Mom said "well maybe she just"- Mr. Rector cut her off "look I am aware of her…past. Maybe she decided to show out now, or maybe you aren't the indicated person to raise her." My mouth popped open as did my mom's. _I mean I hated him but I never thought he hated me so much_. My mom stood up and said "we are leaving now!" I followed her out, while Romeo held on to her hand.

"Mom? Don't listen to him, he hates everyone okay, there is no one better to have raised me." She nodded and gave me a hug. We walked outside and mom went to the Argents. Scott and Allison appeared shortly so I walked over and I heard mom say "where exactly have you been?" Scott answered "nowhere mom." I raised my eyebrows. Mom said "nowhere meaning not at school?" Scott answered "kind of." Allison said "it's not his fault. It was my birthday and we were just"- Huntsman interrupted "Allison get in the car."

And that's when screams ranged out. Everyone started shouting and shoving each other trying to get out of the way. I looked around and saw that Rome had gotten away. He was blindly walking. I ran after him when I heard a growl. I whipped around and started after it. I ran into the street without thinking and I heard growling. I grabbed Rome and pushed him behind me just in time to see a mountain lion jump in front of me. Rome yelled out as it growled.

"**Now that the world is at ending,**

**It's love that I'm sending to you"**

I pushed Rome behind me as it approached. I screamed as I fell but pushed Rome away and behind me.

"**It isn't the love of a hero,**

**And that's why I fear it won't do"**

It jumped but was stopped by a bullet. I looked up and sat that it was Chris Argent. Everyone crowded around me and Rome. As we all stared at the mountain lion.

{AN: Next updates Wednesday}


	11. Ch6 Pain Pt 1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.6 Pain Pt. ½**

**(Pain- Three Days Grace) = 6.0 Heart Monitor**

"Why do I have to go?" Scott whined. I sighed as we pulled up to the grocery store. I got out and we started walking as I said "because, you never help out at home. Mom and I do everything, and I even clean your room besides I can't carry all the groceries by myself." He whined and said "but Alex!" I huffed and said "oh my god you're worse than Rome when he has a tantrum." He glared at me as I grabbed a cart. I pulled out the list and said "alright, you get these"- I ripped the list in half and handed him a half and I said "and I'll get the rest."

He sighed but turned and went the other way. Rome was at home with mom baking cookies so I decided to grab the groceries with Scott. _I wouldn't have brought him if he was going to be this bitchy. I was crabby since I had stayed last night all day with Stiles in the hospital with his dad. And I was a tiny bit mad at Scott, it wasn't because of me. I was mad because what if I hadn't noticed Rome? Something bad could have happened to him, but he wasn't all to blame so I didn't fault him for that. It seemed like whenever Scott needed me I was there but when I needed him he wasn't._

"**Pain, **

**Without love**

**Pain,**

**I can't get enough"**

{BREAK}

"Did you forget where you parked?" Scott asked. I blinked and responded "no?" He rolled his eyes. We put the groceries down and I looked around and tried to find the car and I grabbed my keys and pressed the alarm button but we didn't hear it. I pressed it again and Scott said "it's on the top floor, Alex." I replied "oh, well let's go." Scott asked "you didn't forget where we parked? Right." I rolled my eyes and answered "of course I knew where it was I was just testing you." He rolled his eyes and bent down to grab the bags but mom's cleaning bottle fell.

"Shoot!" I said and we both bent down to grab it. As we tried to get a better look it rolled back to us. As it came closer I saw that there were scratches on it. "_Oh, chizz!" Scott pulled me up and we started running, well more like he ran and dragged me. We were going really fast, he maybe a werewolf but damn I was a human and a nonathletic one at that. Was it the alpha? Why would he attack now though? I was pretty sure it was the alpha when I heard it growl._

Scott pushed us behind a car and I covered my mouth to stop the sound of heavy breathing. Suddenly Scott motioned me to stay and I complied as he went jumping on cars and motioned me to run with him once he got to the last one. As soon as I was close enough he grabbed my wrist and we started sprinting. My feet began to burn from the unwanted workout. _Hey! I was lazy and with what had happened the night before you can't blame me_. Scott pushed us behind another car. I felt my heart racing and I covered my mouth to stop the sound of my heavy breathing.

After a few seconds I relaxed and then Scott did too. Then his phone rang and I shot him a look. We both grabbed his phone to turn it off when Scott was thrown on the car, and I cried out "Scott!" But I was hauled up with an arm around my neck pressed tightly but loose enough to breathe and shoved against the car. I struggled against it until I saw it was Derek.

"**Pain, **

**I like it rough**

'**Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all"**

He said "You're dead." My birthday sucked.

{BREAK}

"What the hell was that?" Scott questioned as we followed Derek. Derek responded "I said I was gonna teach you I didn't say when." I snorted at that and Scott replied "you scared the crap out of us!" I said "no chizz Sherlock." Scott glared at me as Derek glanced at us and said "not yet." Scott "ok but I was fast enough, right?" Derek answers "not fast enough." Scott asks "but the car alarm thing that was smart right?" Derek replies "until your phone rang." Scott stutters "yeah, but that was-I mean- would you just stop!"

Derek complies and comes to a halt. I run into him since I had been walking behind him. "Oof!" I say as I stumble but Scott holds me up by an elbow. I try to play it off as I smile at them. Scott says "what happened last night, Stiles dad getting hurt, and" he breathes in and continues "Alex and Rome almost getting hurt by the mountain lion, but Allison's dad shot it in time," Derek looks me over and his rests his eyes on me as Scott continues "that was my fault! I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this!"

Derek breathes in and replies "you're right you should've been there." _There was a beat of silence and I almost wanted to believe that he wanted to say 'I should've been there too.' What is wrong with me?_ Derek continued "look I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time! I don't even know if I can teach you."

Scott miserably asks "what do I have to do?" Derek answers "get rid of distractions." Derek grabs Scott's phone and motions to his missed call "you see this? This is why I caught you; you want me to teach you? Get rid of her." I raised my eyebrows_. Allison was cool with me, and I knew Scott was in love with her so he'd fight for her._ Scott asked "what? Just because of her family?" Derek looked at me then raised his brows at Scott_; hmm I think I found his nick name, eyebrows_. Anyway after Derek raised his brows at Scott, Eyebrows launched the phone into a wall. "Wait, whoa!" I cried out too. _I had paid for Scott's crappy phone!_

Eyebrows asked "you getting angry?" _Yeah, well I was_. _Scott had begged for it the day before school, mom had said she wasn't going to buy it, so I did. Still I wasted my money on the piece of chizz phone. _"That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" _For some reason that "animal primal rage" made me think of one word: __**kinky.**_ Scott replied "I can get angry." I rolled my eyes, _Scott was never really angry, just more annoyed than anything._

Eyebrows countered "not angry enough! This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon." Scott answered "if that's what it takes." Derek asked "do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends, Alex and Romeo? Yes or no?" I stared at Derek as Scott said "yes! If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." _I felt bad because I knew I was one of the reasons Scott had to stay away from Allison. _I rolled my eyes as Scott turned and walked away from us and went for the groceries.

I made to walk away when Derek grabbed my arm I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I questioned Derek. He looked at me and said "make sure he stays away from Allison." I nodded but he didn't let go of my arm. "Can I go now?" He looked down for a second but dropped his arm and nodded. I went to turn around but he called "Ale?" I turned to him and he said "…just…don't die any time soon." I smirked at him as I replied "wasn't planning on it." I turned away again but he called my name again. I stopped but didn't turn around and he said "leave it unlocked." I whipped my head up to see that he was gone. _Leave what unlocked? _This time I walked back to Scott who had picked up the groceries and we walked upstairs for my car. As we got in I said "this was a pretty epic birthday." Scott scoffed as we drove away.

{BREAK}

I got home that night to mom and Rome surprising me with a birthday cake and card. It might not be a lot but it was enough to make me happy.

{BREAK}

After tucking Rome in and showering I had put on my Betty Boop night set on. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

_I was having a very good dream that consisted of Orlando Bloom when I felt something on my face, a tickling sensation. I woke with a start and looked around. I calmed down when I saw nothing. I clicked my lamp on and turned around to go to bed when I see Eyebrows sitting on my windowsill. I jump and hit my head on my head board as I muffled my scream with my hand. _

After a few seconds he looked up at me and asked "you done?" I slowly moved as I stood and I crossed my arms over my chest as I said "are you going to make a habit of scaring the crap out of me?" He rolled his eyes and said "you're very jumpy." I rolled my eyes and said "you would be to, if you were a human and had a recent altercation with a werewolf."

He rolled his eyes and said "you never are quiet, are you?" I retorted "I can be when I want to." He rolled his eyes and walked into my room. He snorted and said "nice PJ's." My face flushed as I hastily pulled my shorts down. He chuckled and I glared at him. He said "anyway, I came for this." I looked at him and he pulled out a small box. I glanced at it curiously as he handed it to me and I turned it in my hands.

"Don't just stare at it. It's a box, you open it." I rolled my eyes and I said "I know what it is." I slowly lifted the lid and glanced at Eyebrows. He was looking away. I heard myself gasp as I saw that it was a black crystalized rose with a small spiral. It had a clip to go into your hair. I stared at it for a moment. I looked at Derek, with my widened eyes and I asked "what-w-why, I mean how you knew?" Derek looked at me and said "that it was your birthday? Remember that night at the gas station? Rome kind of helped me pick it out. I owed you for helping me out I guess."

"**You're sick of feeling numb,**

**You're not the only one"**

_I felt bad since I had basically been mad at him when he took Rome_. I said "I was just joking about you owing me. You don't have to"- I handed it back and said "I can't accept it"- Derek cut me off "do you like it?" I replied "yes, but"- he said "then keep it. It's yours." I said "Derek, I- thank you. Really, no one's been this nice to me."

"**I'll take you by the hand,**

**And I'll show you a world you can understand"**

He scoffed and said "this isn't because I'm nice…it's because you're not the worst company in the world." I smiled softly at him and had the greatest urge to hug him and kiss him. Instead I just grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers and gave his a squeeze.

"**Trust me and take my hand,**

**When the lights go out you will understand"**

I said "thanks, Derek" he looked down at our hands so I gently let go. He gave a nod and turned to leave when I asked "were you here before?" He looked at me and shook his head and asked "why?" I shook my head and said "no reason." _I could've sworn someone had been here_. We looked at each other and then he slipped out my window and left.

{BREAK}

"So you're uncles in town?" I questioned Eli as walked the halls of school to go to lunch. He nodded and said "yeah, I don't really get along with him. At times he's pretty cool when we go hiking and other things. He pressures me into sports and stuff though." I raised an eyebrow and he says "yeah, me into sports?" I asked "were you ever into sports?"

He nodded and said "kind of. I got into Karate, and Tae Kwon Do. In Madrid they held national tournaments; I won a couple of gold metals." I gasped and said "how can you not be proud of that? Those were national tournaments? I bet you could beat Scott!" He laughed and said "I'm for real, Alex. I don't know about your brother he's really talented."

I asked "any other special talent you have?" He said "well, I'm good at archery I think and fencing." I said "no way! That is so cool! You have got to teach me some moves one of these days." He nodded and said "oh, that reminds me! My parents want to invite you over for dinner. The invitation is for your mom, Rome, and Scott too." _Rome was being taking care of after I rushed him to the hospital when he started coughing this morning. His pediatrician said that he had a small cold and should be okay in a few days. I was determined to stay home and watch him but mom had to literally threaten me with life for me to come to school. People kept asking me why I was so down. Even Danny asked. Okay here's the story behind that. Danny and I used to date, I know he's gay. Back when I was fifteen and he was fourteen I just moved in with Melissa and Scott. _

_We had gone out for a few months until he realized that he liked the other sex. I of course was okay with it, but a lot of people found it hilarious and thought that I was the one who made him prefer boys over girls. Of course, Jackson and Danny put a stop to it. No one ever spoke of it after they threatened this one kid. Danny and I were on good terms and it was fun how he still on occasions looked out for me. We kind of developed the brother sister relationship but it was awkward sometimes, and not to imagine weird. Since I was friends with Jackson and Danny was his best friend we had to be around each other often and god did I hate those silent awkward moments where Jackson would just leave or something…?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I answered Eli "tonight? I have tonight and tomorrow free thanks to Gloria. You know that Rome isn't feeling too good. I don't want to leave Rome alone…" Eli said "he'll be okay with Gloria. Please, Alex. I don't want to go through with this family dinner by myself. My druggie brother, ass of a father, worried mom, and smart ass uncle. Please, Alex and I'll owe you a favor."

I looked around and spotted Scott and Stiles in the cafeteria. I sighed and said "alright, Eli, but you have to pick me up. My brother won't come because he hates dinner things; my mom has the night shift again so she won't make it, and definitely a no for Rome. So I'll be your only guest tonight. I'll text you my address later." He sighed relieved and nodded as he said "thanks Alex. I'm sitting with Tyler so catch you later. Oh and by the way great hairpin" I nodded and walked over to the line_. Yes, I was wearing Derek's gift it was too beautiful not too_. I grabbed a Caesar salad, a juice bar, a cookie, and water.

I sat beside Stiles and Scott said "Ok yeah, you teach me." I raised an eyebrow at them. Stiles explained "while you were buddy- buddy with Elias"- I sputtered as a blush formed on my cheeks and I said "I wasn't"- He cut me off so I just started eating my salad as he said "I'm teaching Scott how to control his wolf." I asked "isn't that Derek's job?" Stiles said "not anymore." He stood and pushed Scott's book away that he was using to hide from Allison. I grabbed my cookie and started on it as I followed the boys out.


	12. Ch6 Pain Pt 2:2

**A****Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.6 Pain Pt. 2/2**

**(Pain- Three Days Grace) = 6.0 Heart Monitor**

**Then:**

_I sat beside Stiles and Scott said "Ok yeah, you teach me." I raised an eyebrow at them. Stiles explained "while you were buddy- buddy with Elias"- I sputtered as a blush formed on my cheeks and I said "I wasn't"- He cut me off so I just started eating my salad as he said "I'm teaching Scott how to control his wolf." I asked "isn't that Derek's job?" Stiles said "not anymore." He stood and pushed Scott's book away that he was using to hide from Allison. I grabbed my cookie and started on it as I followed the boys out._

**Now:**

We decided to skip our next class which was fine by me, it was dreaded Algebra II. I think mom might even take me out of that class by the way she reacted to Mr. Rector. We headed to the lacrosse field where Stiles wanted to start Scott's training. Scott and I followed Stiles and he grabbed the lacrosse equipment as he said "okay, here put this on." He handed Scott a heat monitor that was from the lacrosse team. I asked "where'd you get that?"

Stiles said "no I borrowed it." He then pulled out the coach's phone and Scott asked "is that the coach's phone?" Stiles answered "this, I stole." I headed to the bleachers to watch. Stiles took out some of his anger as he sent lacrosse balls at Scott, and I had to admit I got a tiny ounce of satisfaction. I let out quiet giggles, at some hard blows.

"**Pain,**

**Without love**

**Pain,**

**I can't enough"**

When Scott fell to his knees and his face displayed anger I ran out to the field beside Stiles. After a few moments of watching Scott I had a feeling someone was watching. I turned around to see Jackson leaving the lacrosse field. I couldn't help but feel suspicious of him. Had he seen Scott?

{BREAK}

I decided not to tell the guys about Jackson since I wasn't sure, and they had enough problems already. I said goodbye to Eli, as I followed Scott and Stiles who were in the hallway. I heard Scott ask "will it get me in trouble?" Stiles answered "maybe." Scott asked "will it cause me physical pain?" Stiles said "definitely." I felt uneasy; at least Derek's way there weren't too many violent ways to train Scott. Stiles took us out to the back where the thugs hanged out, you know those wannabe gangsters and I texted Eli my address. I was actually cool with one group that hanged out by the skating ring and another by the woods. These guys I didn't know, nor wanted to get to know.

Yes, I could be a gangster, I chose not to. Jules was the leader of the one by the rink, as we called it and he'd help me out if I needed it. "Scott, stand right here. You Alex stand back." I stepped away and leaned on the car. Stiles sent me a look. Scott pulled out his keys and Stiles did the same and dragged his down the car leaving a big scrape. Stiles yelled "hey, hey, hey dude? What do you think you're doing to that truck bro?" The four guys came over and Scott barely put his key in his pocket when the guy punched him. Scott went down and I tensed.

This was so passed wrong, I wanted to strangle Stiles. After getting hit some more, I cut in "alright, he learned his lesson, back off!"

"**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**

**That you're wounded"**

The leader turned and sneered at me before backhanding me across the face and I went down. I heard Stiles shout and then I was punched in the face while on the ground. I tasted copper in my mouth and I stood up. I was a little dazed but got over it. I spit out some blood and turned to the leader who hit me and said "alright, come at me bro!"

"**You know, you know, you know, you know, you know,**

**That I'm here to save you"**

He swung at me but I kicked his leg and he fell so I kicked him in the nuts. I went to Scott next and punched the guy who was on top of him.

As that guy went down someone pulled me up by my hair and was about to hit me when a voice rang out "Stop! Stop it right now!" Mr. Harris came out, and the guy let me fall to my knees as the rest of them took off. Mr. Harris pulled me up and I stumbled my ankle was killing me and Mr. Harris winced at my sight. Oh my god we were in so much trouble…oh and I must look terrible. I felt some blood get into my eye, so I assumed I had a gash on my head from when I was smacked. My lip I knew was busted, and a bruise on my cheek I felt throb. I felt faint, so I swayed on my feet until Stiles and Scott came over each with their hands on my waist.

All I heard was that we had detention. My first detention ever. Stiles helped me limp to the girl's bathroom as I decided to treat my injuries and Mr. Harris gave me the okay to do so. "That was sort of stupid, Alex." Stiles muttered as I wiped away my blood. I scowled at him. He said "but incredibly brave…and hot, definitely hot." I shook my head at him and said "well I don't feel so hot." Stiles smiled and said "you know I feel like Scott doesn't appreciate everything you do for him." I rolled my eyes and said "dude he's my brother there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Stiles rolled his eyes and I said "and you too. You're my best friend Stiles; I'd do anything for you too." He sent me a small grin and then got a goofy grin and asked "anything?" I looked at him and replied "cool the hormones down Stilinski." We laughed as we walked back into detention.

{BREAK}

"Um, excuse me, sir," Scott called Mr. Harris and continued "I know this is detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work and I really don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris looked at him then at his papers. Scott let out a frustrated sigh. "You knew I would heal," he told Stiles. Stiles nodded and said "yup." Scott asked "so you did that to help me learn?" Stiles answered "yup." Scott said "but partially to punish me." Stiles replied "yeah, well that's obvious."

Scott said "you guys are my best friends, and I can't have you being angry at me." The last statement meant for Stiles. Stiles said "I'm not angry anymore. You have something Scott. Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." They looked at each other and I saw their 'bromance' thing clearly. I smiled at them and Scott said "I know, and I will." We all stared at each other as Mr. Harris dismissed us. I headed to Gloria's and told her about the dinner thing and she promised to watch Rome the rest of the night.

I got home at five o' clock to an empty house. I looked around and tried to find decent clothes to meet someone's parents_. I had a funny feeling and it felt like I was meeting my boyfriend's parents._ I shook my head as I took a bath. I decided on black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, black flats and a dark red leather jacket, and my hair parted to the side with my bangs clipped back. I debated on the wearing the crystal, it was pretty, but did I want to risk losing it? Finally I decided to attach it to my necklace.

I ran downstairs but paused when I saw a shocked Scott. "Where are you going?" He asked slowly. I answered "I was just heading to- Scott, it doesn't matter. What's wrong?" He said "I need to get Stiles. Derek wants to meet at the school, he thanks my boss is the alpha." Dr. Deaton, the alpha? No, way. I bit my lip as I questioned do I go with Scott or do I go with Eli? My brother needed me. "Let's go Scott."

{AN: Stay tuned for Night School. All I got to say is, to be prepared, for a delusional Alex, worried Stiles, concerned Eli, a Wolfy Scott, and of course Derek! Please review, and tell me what you think! They make my muse happy. And for those who wonder, I am updating Bloodstream Alliance Friday along with Night School episode. I love you guys. Let's see if we can hit the 70 mark with reviews! Huh, *nudge, wink, wink* Thank you guys who've favorited and followed, and reviewed. Please review they make my day. Hope Eyebrow isn't too OOC}


	13. Ch7 Ice Cold Hands 1:2

**{AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My brother took the truck and left his car, but someone broke his windshield! Yeah, someone's been doing that to like three cars already, it's pissing me off. Sorry for the rant but here is Night School, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think by hitting that cute little button at the end. Love you guys. }**

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.7 Ice Cold Hands Taking Hold Of Me Pt.1/2**

**(Oh Death-Jen Titus)**

We rode on Scott's bike to Stiles house; well I rode on the handle bars as Scott pedaled. We knocked and told Stiles and in less than two minutes we were in his jeep. "Okay, are you sure about this?" I asked Scott as we all got out of the jeep and Stiles said "this is a terrible idea." I replied "for once I agree with the spaz." Scott countered "yeah I know." Stiles said "but were still going to do it." Scott replied "can you think of something better?" I sighed as Stiles said "well personally I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually just goes away." Scott replied "just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles began getting some bolt cutters from the back, when I hear the engine of Eyebrows' Camaro pull up. I say "he's here," as I tilted my head down some. Stiles rolls his eyes as he turns around and we face Eyebrows. We walk up to Eyebrows as he gets out. "Where's my boss?" Scott asks. Eyebrows answers "he's in the back." I look into his back seat and I see the vet has duct tape over his mouth and no doubt he was tied up." Stiles remarks "oh, he looks comfortable." Scott slaps Stiles as they begin walking away. Eyebrows suddenly says, "Wait! Hey what are you doing?" Scott replies "you said I was linked to the alpha…I'm going to see if you're right."

Stiles turns to me "keep a watch on them. If that's his idea of comfortable is this I don't know what his idea of watching is." I nod and roll my eyes as I see them walk into school. "What are they doing?" Eyebrows asks me. I answer "something incredibly stupid." I lean up against Stiles' jeep and Eyebrows joins me and asks "and you're still letting them do it?" I sigh and say "I tried, but they're going to do whatever they want." Eyebrows sighed and asked "where's Romeo?" I said "with Gloria I'm going to pick him up later." He nodded and I noticed his eyes were boring into the side of my head. I fidgeted uncomfortably as a dark hue appeared on my cheeks and I asked "what?"

"Were you going somewhere?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow and he said "you look…nice." My faced burned and I answered "oh, um yeah I was just going over to someone's house. And thanks, I guess." Eyebrows asked "what? No hot date?" My face darkened as I avoided eye contact with him and joked "well, I'm not the kind of girl that guys are usually attracted too, their parents label me as damaged goods, but it's totally cool." Eyebrows gave me a look and I ignored him. He opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off and asked "what's that?" He grabbed my chin and tilted it. _I had put on a lot of foundation and powder to cover the bruises. I also had kept my head down a when I talked to him_.

I answer "nothing to worry about," he tilted my head up and in a unnervingly calm voice said "it's a bruise. Someone hit you. Who was it? Scott?" I said "what? No, it wasn't Scott and I told you not to worry about it." He angrily asks "not to worry about it? Someone hit you and you want me not to worry about it?" I said "yes, because it's over with. It already happened and I can't change anything so why dwell on it? Besides why does it matter to you?" He was about to say something when a horrible sound filled our ears. I noticed it came from the school speakers and that it was Scott howling. A fit of laughter engulfed me as I held onto the jeep. _Scott sounded like a dying cat._ I looked at Eyebrows who closed his eyes and muttered "you've got to be kidding me."

I smiled at him as he opened his eyes and saw that he was fighting a chuckle. I saw amusement dance in his eyes as he turned to look at me. Suddenly though a loud roar engulfed the school and to say the truth it was cool. I looked at Eyebrows as he got off the jeep and looked around but I saw the awe in his eyes. We looked at each other and I smiled at him. He was going to say something but Scott and Stiles walked out of the school looking very accomplished.

I rolled my eyes and Eyebrows said "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" Scott said "sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Stiles replies "yeah, it was loud, but it was awesome." Scott grins boyishly. Eyebrows retorts "shut up." I smile at them, as I move beside Scott. Stiles replies "don't be such a sour wolf." I turn my head as I felt a shiver coming on to me.

_**Someone was watching us**_. I turned my head to the woods and look around as Scott asks "what'd you do with him?" Eyebrows looks around too. I turn to Eyebrows as he says "what? I didn't do anything." Everything happened so fast that some things are blurred. As I looked at him I saw something rush up going for Eyebrows. No thought crossed my mind when I yelled "Derek move" as I pushed Derek away and tried to move out of the way but my side is punctured by claws. I cried out as a blinding pain pierced through me.

"**Oh, death**

**Oh, death**

**Oh, death"**

As blood started pouring out of my mouth and side I looked up to see the alpha's red eyes. The alpha looked at me and I saw a flash of recognition and he let out a roar. I saw anger in those red eyes _what was he mad about? Was he mad he didn't get to kill Eyebrows?_ I thought of Romeo_, and how I was going to die without seeing him again or hear him call me mommy again or walk him around town. I wasn't going to be able to mess with Stiles, or hear Gloria's advice, or give advice to Scott, or watch The Vampire Diaries with my mom anymore. I would never talk to Eli again, and my heart wouldn't flutter every time Derek was in the room. My heart would never swell like it did when Rome first called me mom, I'd never see him go to school or grow up._

"_**Won't you spare me over till another year?"**_

Tears fell from my eyes of leaving Rome. _I couldn't die, but the pain in my side was too great. I felt like a hole had been lodged into me_. I pressed my hand against the wound. I felt my body trying to shut down but I fought against the darkness that wanted to consume me, I would not die I still had things to accomplish, and most of all I was not dying in the school's parking lot. _I hated the alpha and I hated my protective reflexes and instincts. _I heard Scott, and Stiles cry out for me but one cry stood out. "Ale!" Derek's voice had gone deeper as he yelled out my name as he let out his own roar.

The alpha lifted my body and then dropped my body like a sack of potatoes and I looked at Scott and Stiles who were frozen and I whispered "run! Run!" I saw Stiles drag Scott away and tears pulling in their eyes. I looked for the alpha and I see Derek wolfed out as he tore off his jacket and got launched into a wall. I crawled away slowly as the alpha circled around. Derek who stood up dazedly looked at the alpha and with a snarl wolfed out again but the alpha just growled and took off to the school, where Scott and Stiles were.

**Scott P.O.V**

"Stiles! Let me go! Alex! Alex!" I cried out as I saw her limp body on the ground and Derek was tossed to the side. Stiles jerked me into the building and said "Scott! Move!" I let him drag me into the building and Stiles grabs the bolt cutters. I saw the alpha circle around the jeep, I wasn't about to lose someone else, and I pounded on the door "Stiles! Run! Stiles!" He looked at me and then out and sees the alpha after a moment of me calling him a dumbass he runs in and we block the doors. "Where is it? Where'd it go? We got to go back out for Alex." Stiles didn't answer as he sniffled and peered outside with the flashlight. There was a distant howl and we took off down the hallway.

We ducked in to an open classroom. "The desk! The desk!" Stiles screamed at me. We began to block the door using the desk. Stiles stopped when the desk screeched against the floor. "The door's not going to keep it out." He told me I shook my head and said "I know!" Stiles suddenly muttered "I hate your boss." I shot him a confused look and asked "what?" Stiles said "Deaton, the alpha. Your boss."

He pointed at me angrily. Dr. Deaton didn't do that. _He wouldn't have…not to my sister_. "No," I said to Stiles. Stiles whispered "yes, murdering psycho werewolf." No, he wasn't. "That can't be!" Stiles angrily wipes his tears as he says "oh, come on! He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later and kills Alex and tosses Derek twenty feet away?" I flinched as he said that. No, Alex wasn't dead, she couldn't be. She was just acting so the alpha would leave her alone and was waiting for us to rescue her and take her to the hospital. She was fine, maybe just a scratch nothing that some stitches couldn't help with.

"It's not him, and Alex is not dead" I determinedly said. Stiles gritted his teeth and said "it killed Alex and Derek." I shook my head as panic engulfed me and said "no, Alex is not dead. She can't be dead." Stiles slammed a hand on the desk, and I looked up at my best friend. He said "blood spurted out of her mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. I'm sorry Scott. I hate it and it's eating me up inside because we left her, but she's dead and she isn't coming back. And we're next."

**Alex P.O.V**

I tried moving but the pain in my side didn't let me move. I coughed out blood as I felt heavy and rested my head on the cold ground, that I couldn't feel because I guess I was growing colder too. I closed my eyes and gasped in a breath and when I opened them I could only see a blurry figure that resembled a human. I stuttered out "Sc-Scott and Stiles in…trouble…alpha" the person shushed me. I asked "how-how bad is it?" I tried to concentrate but my vision was too blurry and all I saw was that it was a he and had green beautiful eyes. It was Eyebrows. He only looked at me and I saw the concern in his eyes mixed with raw anger and pain. Then I saw my breaths were becoming shorter and he noticed them too. I tried to speak, but I felt a lump in my throat, and blood was making it hard too.

As he reached me he carefully put his arm under my thighs and the other under my head like a baby. I grunted as my side was jostled and it sent a shock to my core. I looked at Eyebrows who started running out into the forest. He jumped over logs and stones and sped up. Eyebrows pressed his hand onto mine at the wound to stop the blood from flowing. I weakly held my other hand and pressed it onto his while holding two of his fingers and tried to squeeze his hand. I bet it was only a soft touch to his hand but he looked down at me and I squeezed it to try and convey that I was okay.

He squeezed my hand tight and pressed on faster. My head began to hurt and soon enough my head began to loll to the side slowly. My eyes closed shut as the pain began to seep in and the adrenaline began leaving. I heard Eyebrows say "hey, hey! Ale, stay with me were almost at the hospital. Focus, on me Ale. Rome, think about him, don't fall asleep Ale." I tried to keep my eyes open, I really did but I felt the pounding in my body too much and succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

"**When God is gone**

**And the devil takes hold**

**Who will have mercy on your soul"**

**Derek **

I pushed my body to the limit as I began running faster I felt Ale's breathing begin to slow down. I gritted my teeth as my mind began going over the recent events, Ale had put herself in danger to protect me. I didn't know what to think I just felt guilt consume me. If she…I didn't even want to think about the possibility of her gone. If there was no more Alex, there'd be no more Romeo, no more breath of fresh air for me nothing to make me look forward to when helping Scott. There wouldn't be a reason for having to endure their annoying friend. She just had this light about her, that made people attached even if she didn't see it. It made even the evilest person want to like her, to envy her; she's just everything that I am not.

I wouldn't be able to dwell on why I didn't do this, or that or say this or that to her. I looked down at her and saw the girl I was fond of light going out, why I went through all of this for her, why time after time when her friends did things that should make me leave, but I always come running back, just to spend more time with her, to see her, to be near her. I snap out of my thoughts as I see the hospital come into view and slow to a human run.

I ran into the ER not caring when I shoved into people, I yelled "I need a doctor! I need some help!" I turned and shifted Alex. I heard a gasp as a nurse called out "we need a medic! Call Dr. Johnson and oh my god! Get McCall down here, it's her daughter!" Thirty seconds later she was taken out of my arms and placed onto a gurney as the doctors hooked her up on machines. I heard a woman call "Alex! Oh my god, Alex!" She ran to the gurney and covered her mouth with her hand and stepped back once she saw her. They were going to take Alex and I was following until the same nurse who had yelled out pushed me away and said "you can't go back there!" I almost growled at her but I kept it in and stalked away.

I ended up outside where I punched a dent into a bench. After two minutes of calming down I walked back in. People looked at me and saw blood was all over me, Alex's blood I thought sadly. The nurse McCall was sitting with her head in her hands and she heard me as I walked in. This must be Scott's and Alex's mom. She walked over and said "thank you so much, for Alex. Thank you." I nodded and asked "how is she?" She shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes and answered "she went into surgery just now. They don't…they don't think she'll make it." I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes as I felt my eyes flash blue. The wolf wanting to lash out. I said "they don't know anything. Alex is strong; she's going to make it. She has too."


	14. Ch7 Ice Cold Hands2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.7 Ice Cold Hands Taking Hold Of Me Pt.2/2**

**(Oh Death-Jen Titus)**

**Then:**

_Derek P.O.V_

_I ended up outside where I punched a dent into a bench. After two minutes of calming down I walked back in. People looked at me and saw blood was all over me, Alex's blood I thought sadly. The nurse McCall was sitting with her head in her hands and she heard me as I walked in. This must be Scott's and Alex's mom. She walked over and said "thank you so much, for Alex. Thank you." I nodded and asked "how is she?" She shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes and answered "she went into surgery just now. They don't…they don't think she'll make it." I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes as I felt my eyes flash blue. The wolf wanting to lash out. I said "they don't know anything. Alex is strong; she's going to make it. She has too."_

**Now**

**3rd P.O.V**

"Alright we have to do something!" Stiles hysterically yelled. "Like what?" Scott asked. Stiles replied "cause it mental anguish or something." Stiles turned to look into a room, Scott peered inside too. Then Stiles got an idea. He went into his pocket grabbed his keys and jingled his keys and Scott asked "what are"- Stiles shushed him and hurriedly pulled them out and tossed the keys into the room. Stiles shoved Scott back just in time for the alpha to crash into the room. Stiles shoved the door closed and yelled "come on!" Scott moved and helped as they pushed the desk against the door. Every time the desk was shoved it hit some lockers. "Okay, get across! C'mon now!" Stiles yelled at Scott since he had gotten stuck on the other side.

Stiles peered into the room and Scott said "what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Stiles replied "I just wanna take a peak." He climbed onto the desk and hesitantly peered into the room. Stiles said "yeah, that's right you giant"- Scott hissed "shut up!" Stiles replied "that thing killed Alex, besides I'm not scared of it." A hand slammed into the door and Stiles jumped back falling on his ass. Stiles called "I'm not scared of you!" Scott was silently panicking. Stiles cried out "'cause you're in there and were out here. You're not going anywhere"-he was cut off as the alpha ripped through the ceiling.

They both turned and started running to get away from the alpha. When Scott heard a cell phone ring, he looked around and then said "wait, wait, wait! I know that ringtone...its Allison's! Quick give me your phone!" Stiles gave him the cell phone as Scott began talking to Allison and Stiles looked around, trying to spot the alpha. As they ran to the lobby where Allison was, Stiles slowed to a jog and Scott ran to her. He asked her "why? Why would you come?" She answered "I got a text message from you. Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me this?" Scott replied "'cause I didn't." Stiles asked "did you drive here?" Allison answered "Jackson did…" Scott asked "Jackson's here"- She interrupted him "and Lydia! What's going on?" Stiles and Scott shared a glance. Allison's phone rang and the door slammed open making Stiles and Scott jump.

Lydia and Jackson strolled in as Lydia said "look who we bumped into." Eli walked in after them. Scott's mouth dropped open as he asked "what are you doing here?" Eli looked confused and answered "Alex sent me a text. She told me to come pick her up here." Stiles asked "did you drive here?" Eli nodded and said "yeah, on my motorcycle." Lydia interrupted "can we go home now?" A loud thump came from the roof. "Run!" Scott yelled as he dragged Allison with the rest following. The alpha followed as glass shattered and he let out a roar.

They all ran into a room and started stacking up things to block the door with. "Guys!" Stiles yelled. Everyone ignored him. "Guys! Just wait a second! Guys!" Everyone continued shoving things in front of the doors. "Hello!" Stiles yelled and they all looked at him. Stiles said "okay, nice work, really beautiful job everyone, now. What should we do about the twenty foot tall wall of windows?" He motioned to the windows. "Someone please tell me what is going on, because I am freaking out!" Allison told Scott. Everyone looked at him, and he felt pressure as everyone wanted answers from him.

Stiles said "somebody killed the janitor and they took Alex." Eli looked at Stiles and he and Lydia asked "what?" Stiles said "dead. The janitor is dead. Alex most likely is too."

"**Oh, Death**

**Oh, Death"**

Eli shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. The memory filled both Scott and Stiles their eyes watered. Allison eyes were watered as she asked Scott "what is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Jackson asked "who grabbed Alex? Who killed him?" Eli turned to both of them silent, his face serious and demanding. Stiles glanced at Scott, his friend was nervous as hell. Eli finally asked in an uncharacteristically impatient tone "who was it?" Allison asked "what does he want?" Scott answered "I-I-I don't know, but if we go out there he's going to kill us."

"**Oh, Death"**

Lydia hysterically asked "us? He's gonna kill us?" Eli turned to Stiles "who?" Allison asked "who is it?" Stiles looked over at Scott and back at Eli and that's when Scott said "It's Derek. Derek Hale," Eli clenched his fists. Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief. Jackson asked "Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson remembered when Derek slammed him against the wall just for questioning him on Alex, he figured that the guy was on steroids and was obsessed with her, like at the game he saw them both. Allison said "Are you serious? I know you two hate him, but I don't think he'd kill Alex." Scott answered "I saw it. He killed them all." Eli had silently been watching everything go on.

Lydia said "but the mountain lion"- Scott cut her off "no! He killed them all!" Allison asked "all of them?" Scott answered "all of them…Alex too. He's in here with us, and if we don't get out of here now, he's going to kill us too."

**Elias P.O.V **

Eli clenched his jaw, Derek had killed Alex. Alex was most likely dead. Eli still held hope though, because Alex was a fighter, and she wouldn't go down easily, especially with Romeo to take care of, she'd never leave him by himself in all of this. Alex was gonna fight, but he had to do something to help, he'd track Derek down. Derek that had been who she had mentioned before. Eli would make him pay, you don't mess with Eli especially not his friends. Alex was more than that, a friend; she was one of very few girls that immediately caught his attention at first sight. Then slowly he unraveled the mystery that consisted of Alejandra McCall. Derek Hale, he'd suffer and Eli would make sure of it. You didn't mess with the girl he was in love with and you most definitely don't do that to a hunter in training.

"**No wealth,**

**No ruin, **

**No silver,**

**No gold,**

**Nothing satisfies me but your soul****"**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Derek paced the hallways of the hospital. As he held his head in his hands he tried to block out everything when he heard a voice call out "Ms. McCall!" She answered "Dr. Johnson how is she?" The doctor breathed out "her wound was very deep. It was a very complicated surgery. We lost her on the table." Derek clenched his fist as he felt his wolf rising wanting to be let out.

"**I'll open the door to heaven or hell"**

But he concentrated harder and the doctor said "we stabilized her though, and nothing penetrated her vital organs. She lost a lot of blood, and her blood type is rare, but we found enough on short notice. She was very lucky; we repaired all of the injuries and stitched her up. She had a nasty gash on her temple but she should be fine now. We put her on a sedative so she'll be asleep for a while, but you can see her now." She asked "when do you think she can be authorized to leave?" He mulled it over and said "if she is doing like she has now four days if not it'll be a while. She's in room 408 Melissa."

###&&**###

"Somebody has to do something!" Allison said desperately and Scott slipped out of the room to get the key from the dead janitor. Scott followed the smell of blood and it led him to the gym. Scott walked in between the bleachers and looked up. There hanging was the janitor and Scott reached for the keys when suddenly the bleachers started closing in.

Scott grabbed the keys and jumped and the bleachers closed right after. Scott saw the alpha across from them and waited until it was close enough before throwing the Molotov bomb at him. Nothing happened the bomb hadn't worked. Scott turned and ran but the alpha flipped them over and got in his face and let out a huge roar. Scott stood and his faced morphed it was no longer the same Scott; it was Scott that was a part of the alpha's pack.

###&&**###

Derek slid into a seat beside Alex's bed. Her mom had left after a while to calm her nerves and to get Romeo. Alex was asleep. He touched her face gently with his knuckles. So, he had lied to her one night ago, he had been in her room watching her sleep. He had touched her face and regretted going so he was leaving when she woke, and he lied. He'd panicked at the moment. But seeing her like this now, it was difficult. Every time he shut his eyes he only saw her.

Derek slowly reached a hand out and held hers. The guilt rushed back into him, and he slowly laid his head beside her. Flashes of the night coming back to him. The way her eyes had held fear when she'd seen the alpha or the worry when she shoved him away. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was weird how that easily calmed Derek and the wolf in him down. The scent of roses and strawberries. Slowly he gripped her hand, and sighed. This was his fault. He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down.

Alex had squeezed it. Wait! Alex! He looked again and saw her eyes fluttering. She opened them and asked "Rome?" Derek looked at her and answered "your mom's taking care of him." She smiled and said "you're okay?" He rolled his eyes and said "you're asking me that when you're the one in the hospital bed? How do you feel?" Alex sucked in a breath and said "I'm fine." Derek asks "what do you remember?" She answers "getting stabbed by the alpha and you were with me and that's it. Oh my god, where's Scott and Stiles?" Derek blinked and suddenly tried to remember and knew she wouldn't like it he answered "at the school? I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about them at the time."

**Alex P.O.V**

I was cut off by his cell phone ringing, he looked at it and picked it up and saw that it was Stiles. He said "see, I'm sure there fine." I motioned for the phone and he gave it to me. As I put it to my Stiles immediately started babbling "Derek! Listen Scott just"- I cut him off "Stilinski! Take a breath and slowly talk." Stiles breathed in and said "Alex! Oh my god you're alive! You're alive wait until I tell everybody! How are you? Where are you? Why do you have Derek's phone?" I replied "Stiles I'm fine. I'm at the hospital and Derek's here."

Stiles answered "Alex! Derek has to leave!" Derek glanced at me since he was hearing the conversation. I asked "why?" Stiles replied "because my dad and more police are heading there now! Scott accused Derek of murdering the people and kidnapping you! He's got to leave unless he wants to be arrested. Oh, uh, hey dad? How have you been? Nice weather right?" I hung up and turned to Derek who was glaring at the floor. I said "Derek you got to go! I'll try and talk to the Sheriff and say something about Scott being scared or whatever. You've got to leave." Derek said "I'm not leaving you, you just woke up" I got up slowly so I wouldn't pull out my stitches, and let me tell you it hurt like hell. I limped towards him and I pushed him out the window and he sat on the ledge and I said "you have to. Look just hide out in my room. If Scott says something you have my permission to throttle him, besides you can visit whenever. They aren't going to keep me here forever."

There was a knock on the door and Sheriff Stilinski said "Alex? I want to ask you a couple of questions." I did the only thing I could think of, _I pressed my lips against his for all of three seconds before seeing his stunned frozen frame and pushed him out. I didn't even get to really enjoy it but my face was flushed and I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Those were the best three seconds of my life I decided._

I winced and shut the window and limped to the bed. The Sheriff knocked and asked "Alex?" I answered "oh, come in." He did and was followed by Stiles and to my surprise Eli. They ran over and hugged me hard. I winced and they let go. Stiles asked "are you alright?" I nodded and Eli said "Alex! I'm so glad you're okay? He didn't touch you did he?" I answered "yeah, I'm okay." Sheriff Stilinski said "you two saw her now head on home. I have to talk to her." They nodded and left. Eli lingered a bit but kept his gaze on me as he left. Sheriff walked in and sat down and asked "Alex, I wish I didn't have to, but I got to ask you some questions. Now, be honest do you remember anything that happened tonight Alex?"

I said "yeah, I remember going with Scott and Stiles and I got stabbed." He nodded and asked "did you see him?" I was about to say no when I asked "you asked 'him.' Do you have a suspect?" He said "yes, your brother Scott mentioned Derek Hale." I scowled and said "it wasn't him. He didn't kidnap me; he brought me to the hospital. You can ask my mom or somebody they must've seen him. Derek Hale didn't kill anyone." He furrowed his brows and asked "so Scott lied?" I answered "recently he's been a little out of it and on edge. You know with being first line on the lacrosse team, and keeping up with school, and a job… Maybe since Derek found me he thought Derek was the killer or something."

He nodded and said "alright, but he's still the major suspect here because he was at the school for no apparent reason. Why were you all out by the way?" I answered "Stiles and Scott's idea. They didn't mention why." He nodded and left._ I was doing a lot of lying to save Derek. He better be appreciative._ I looked up when my mom came in. She ran over with Rome and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay, Alex." I replied "I'm alright, really." Rome hopped on my bed and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him. My mom smiled and patted my head with a soft smile as she left.

Rome cried into my shoulder, I held him as I soothingly rubbed his back and ran my fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Rome. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I kept doing it until he fell asleep. I was on the verge of sleep too. Right before I did I raised a finger to my lips and smiled as I cuddled closer to Rome and fell asleep.

{AN: So tell me what you think? Review please. Update will most likely be Monday! Tell me what you think!}


	15. Ch8 It's Too Late Pt 1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.8 It's Too Late Pt. 1/2**

**(One Republic –Apologize {cover}) Lunatic**

After falling asleep with Rome Scott had come to see me, Allison had just broken up with him and he was taking it really bad. After whispering some encouraging words to him since Rome was beside me asleep he left promising to visit. After that I convinced Stiles to spend some quality time with Scott and to further their bromance. I spent Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and part of Sunday in the hospital. I was discharged in the afternoon and given the okay to go to school but to take it easy.

Monday morning I showered and got Rome ready while mom made breakfast. I had to wrap plastic around my middle so my bandages would stay dry. I hobbled down the stairs as Rome slowly walked them with me. I couldn't lift heavy things, or stand up for too long. As I reached the kitchen I grabbed some Ibuprofens and downed them. Mom asked "you sure you want to go today?" I answered "believe me I want to stay home but I got a Chemistry, English, and Economics tests, I have to go." She nodded and I asked "is Scott going?" She nodded as she served Rome and I and said "yeah, he's just feeling down with the break up." I nodded as I fed Rome who pouted and said "I want to do it!" I put his spoon down and joked "fine, Rome. Don't bite my head off."

Suddenly mom asked "so…I never did ask who was the boy that went to see you at the hospital?" I knew she had referred to Eli. He had gone all four days to visit me at the hospital and my mom was bound to find out. I mean nurses aren't really discrete. I answered with a blush "a friend from school." She raised an eyebrow and I said "just friends' mom." She shrugged and said "well, from what the nurses said he was quite the charmer…" I rolled my eyes and answered "no, mom, just no."

She laughed and Scott clambered down the stairs. I said "hurry up Scott." She confusedly asked "why?" I got up slowly and answered "because I'm driving you to school, now come on." Rome scurried down and I held his hand while dragging Scott away from his breakfast. He yelled "but I didn't get anything!" I reached over his head and grabbed a bottle of juice and pop tarts that I threw at him and said "there. Breakfast on the go, now come on!" I buckled Rome in and drove to Gloria's. Scott was sulking and I sighed as I figured he was feeling depressed, I mean he really was in love with Allison.

I pulled up at Gloria's and walked Rome up with his stuff. After dropping him off at Gloria's, I turned to Scott once the drive was silent for five minutes. He sighed and I decided not to question him. I said "right, anyways…how about some tunes?" I turned on my radio and we heard "…so pretty so smart such a waste of a young heart. What a pity, what a sham, what's the matter with you man"- Scott reached over and turned it off and I said "or not?" he didn't answer instead glowering at the window he turned to. I whispered "will this is gonna be a long drive."

{BREAK}

As soon as I parked Scott ran out. I shook my head as I slowly got out and reached for my bag. I grabbed it and groaned as I hauled it on my left shoulder since my right side was still hurt. As I closed the door someone asked "need some help?" I looked over to see Isaac smiling shyly. I grinned and blushed as I said "please?" He nodded and grabbed my bag and hauled it onto his shoulder. I started walking and he asked "do you need some help? Can I walk you to class?" I shook my head and answered "nah, I'm alright but you can walk me to class if you want to." He nodded and started "well, I heard about what happened Wednesday and I was going to see you at the hospital, but I didn't know if you'd…" he trailed off and I looked at him and replied "if I'd want you there?"

People in the hallway stopped to look at us. I guess everyone knew about Derek Hale kidnapping me. At least no one could see my healing bruises now, since they were looking better and I could do wonders with makeup. Isaac's face was red as he answered "well, yeah, kind of." I smiled as we approached my locker and answered "of course I'd want you there. You're my friend and one of the few lacrosse players I talk to." He smiled at me as he handed my bag over and I replaced some books with others. He laughed and said "well, that's good to know. So, how've you been with the whole…thing?" I closed my locker and said "well, it's been hell. My side hurts and I had to be in bed for four days definitely not my favorite weekend."

He smiled and said "I believe you, so I was wondering"- He was cut off by someone shouting "Alex! Alex!" I turned to the voice and saw Eli rush up to us. He pushed pass some people and launched himself at me. I smiled as he hugged me but cringed when he touched my side and said "careful, careful I'm still a little fragile." He let go and beamed his killer smile at me. He turned and saw Isaac. They nodded at each other and Eli asked "well, we should head to class Alex," I bit my lip as I turned to him and said "well, actually Isaac asked to walk me to class and I said he could." Eli turned to Isaac who only raised his eyebrows a bit which made my brows furrow. Eli said "well, I'm sure he doesn't mind if I walk you too."

Now Eli raised an eyebrow at Isaac. Isaac cleared his throat and said "not at all." Isaac turned to me and smiled as he said "lead the way." I licked my lips as I said "right." I turned on my heel as Eli stepped to my right and Isaac to my left. I asked "what were you saying Isaac?" He blinked and looked at Eli before saying "nothing really, just wondering if you were going to go to lacrosse practice." I answered "oh. Yeah, I have to go. I got to give Scott a lift home anyways." Isaac smiled at me and I we came to a stop at my art class. "Well, thanks for the help guys." They nodded and Isaac said "anytime, Alex."

I grinned at him and was about to say something when Eli interrupted "how chivalrous of you Isaac. I got it from here though, bro." Isaac gave him a tight smile and said "well, I'll see you at practice." I smiled as I said "yeah, I'll see you there, I'll be the one cheering for you guys." He grinned at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze as he nodded at Eli and turned and walked away. "Can you believe that guy?" Eli asked. I gave him a weird look and said "right. I'll see you later Eli." With that I turned and walked into my classroom.

{BREAK}

I walked into my Chemistry class and sat down close to Stiles who I grin at and he smiles back. Danny had helped me carry my stuff to class since he saw me in the hallway. "Mr. McCall, please take a seat." I glance over and see Mr. Harris talking to Scott. Scott looks at Allison before sitting down beside and in front of Stiles. They nod each other in greeting and Mr. Harris starts "you have 45 minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent can be earned right now by simply putting your name on the blue book. However as it happens all the time, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with and begin."

I rolled my eyes as I put my name on the booklet and answer the questions easily. As I was halfway through I see Scott fidgeting and I gave him a look and he shook his head and then bolted out of class. "Mr. McCall!" I bolted after him as fast as I could while being hurt, as did Stiles "Ms. McCall! Mr. Stilinski!" I ignored him as we rush in in the hallway. "Scott?" Stiles and I call his name but we find his book bag. Stiles dials his phone number and we follow the ringing to the guy's locker room. We slowly walked in remembering our last encounter in the locker room with a wolfed out Scott. As we approach we look into the shower and see Scott inside with water pouring down him as he turned around. Stiles and I exchange looks as we breathe out in relief. "Stiles? Alex?" I ask "what is it?" Stiles asks "are you changing?"

Scott wheezes out "no, I can't breathe." I rapidly pull out his inhaler from his bag and hold it out as I say "here use this." He looks at me and then at Stiles, Stiles says "come on do it!" Scott grabs it and asks "I was having an asthma attack?" Stiles replies "no, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you had an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." I hit Stiles. Scott takes some breaths and asks "how'd you know to do that?" I glance at Stiles who answers "Alex helped when I used to get them after my mom died. Now I'm fine huh." Stiles looked at me and gave him a small grin. Scott "I looked at her and it's like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." I replied "yeah, that's heart break." Stiles joked "about 2 billion songs written about it." I rolled my eyes as I said "Stiles you got this one?" He nodded and I looked at Scott and said "just take long calming breaths. Remember, if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger." He nodded and I said "well, I'm off to tell Mr. Harris some lie. I'll catch you two later, Stilinski take care of my brother." He nodded and I turned and exited the locker room heading back to Chemistry class thinking of a huge excuse. I just hoped it was good enough.

{BREAK}

"Hey, Boyd!" I grinned as I plopped down across from him. He nodded and said "heard about Wednesday, you good?" I answered "I am. So what you been up to?" He said "nothing really." I nodded as I picked at my slice of pizza and I heard a "Alex!" And a "hey!" I looked up to see Eli coming in one direction and Isaac in another. "Chiz!" I said out loud. I didn't get why they didn't like each other. For some weird reason the first time I introduced them they were polite to each other but didn't really like each other. Boyd chuckled and I hissed "not funny!" He shrugged. Eli sat on my right and Isaac stood to my left and I said "hey, you want to sit with us today?" He glanced at Eli and then grinned at me "sure." He looked at Boyd and said "I'm Isaac." Boyd looked him over and said "Boyd."

There was a minute of silence until I said "Mr. Harris bitched me out earlier." Boyd asked "why?" I answered "because I ran out of his class today." Isaac said "I saw that, what happened?" I replied "Scott he had an asthma attack. I guess the test scared the crap out of him." I joked lightly. They laughed and I took a bite out of my chicken wrap. I asked "how was your two's day?"

Eli shrugged and said "pretty boring except for everyone asking about Derek Hale." He spat out the name. I rolled my eyes. Every time I finally got him out of my head someone just had to say his name and make me think about him. He was a wanted fugitive now. I let my mind wander to that really short kiss. My first kiss. My lips still tingled from a three second kiss was that possible? Who was I kidding I loved it, and I wanted to do it again. I finally admitted it to myself. I like Eyebrows. I didn't care what anyone had to say, I liked Eyebrows a lot. Given, I'd probably never tell him at least I admitted it to myself that I had feelings for him. That's probably why I pushed him out of the way of the alpha.

"**I'm holding on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the ground"**

My face felt warm and my stomach warm and fuzzy. "Alex?" I looked at Isaac and Eli asked "you okay?" I replied "fine. I'm fine. What were you saying?" I ignored them mostly my mind wandering on what the dark haired werewolf was doing now.

"**You tell me that you need,**

**Then you go and cut me down"**

{BREAK}

"What was that?" I questioned Scott as I drove to Gloria's. He rolled his eyes and said "nothing, drop it." I said "no, I won't drop it. Dude, you did that on purpose to Danny. I mean who does that to Danny?" Scott stared off and I said "you know, I'm kind of trying to be sympathetic here but you're pushing it. The whole I'm a werewolf thing I get, but look at the bigger picture here, the world doesn't revolve around Allison." He snapped "well, mine does." I slammed my car door closed as I got out of my car so I could get Rome.

Scott was grating on my nerves being mopey all this week. I get it, he had his heart broken but he was being a major jackass. I knocked on Gloria's door. After five minutes she came out and said "Alex! Romeo's sick!" My eyes widened as I ran behind Gloria. We went to the guest room where Rome was. I asked "what happened?" Gloria said "I don't know ever since lunch he's been vomiting, poor Romeo." I asked "Rome? Sweetheart what's wrong?" He said "mommy, my tummy hurts." I said "it's going to be okay, Rome. We're going to the doctor's." Gloria said "I was calling you but you didn't answer." I said "yeah, I lost my phone with what happened at school." She nodded and said "hope you both feel better." I nodded as I slowly lifted Rome up and we walked down the stairs slowly. After that we quickly walked down the driveway and I buckled him in. "What's wrong?" I looked over at Scott and said "Rome's sick. I'm dropping you off at home and then I'm taking Rome to the doctor."

{BREAK}

"Ms. McCall!" I looked at Dr. Jenkins and he said "I looked at Rome and he has a virus that should be gone by early tomorrow. Make sure he drinks fluids for dehydration and takes this. If he's not better by tomorrow morning bring him in." I nodded and walked out with Rome. It had gotten dark, and tonight was the full moon. I buckled Rome in when I heard feet. I looked around the parking lot that only had around three other cars. I listened and I heard a click-clack sound. I looked around and then I saw two red eyes peering through the forest at the back of the clinic. My heart pounded and I ran to the driver's seat and booked it out of there. I looked back to see that it had remained hidden; it hadn't chased me and let me go. This had me confused to no end.

I had wanted to help Scott for the full moon but decided against it since Rome was sick. So once we got home I gave Rome some crackers and water. He slept in my room for the night since Scott was a werewolf I wanted to take precautions. I had investigated the town and knew there were some ruins underground that he could use when he transformed. The ruins were deep below and went under the school. I had gotten the idea to research that from the Vampire Diaries. I told Scott but he said he didn't want to be locked up like some animal. Right, he wasn't some animal. Now, once I settled Rome in my room I put earphones in his ears so he wouldn't Scott in his room. I didn't want Rome to get hurt so I stayed with Stiles sitting beside him outside Scott's room. I asked "how is he?" Stiles simply shook his head and there was a moment of silence. I looked at Stiles and we ran in to see no Scott. I sighed. I turned to Stiles "you go. I have to take care of Rome."


	16. Ch8 It's Too Late 2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.8 It's Too Late Pt. 2**

**Lunatic**

**Then:**

_ I had wanted to help Scott for the full moon but decided against it since Rome was sick. So once we got home I gave Rome some crackers and water. He slept in my room for the night since Scott was a werewolf I wanted to take precautions. I had investigated the town and knew there were some ruins underground that he could use when he transformed. The ruins were deep below and went under the school. I had gotten the idea to research that from the Vampire Diaries. I told Scott but he said he didn't want to be locked up like some animal. Right, he wasn't some animal. Now, once I settled Rome in my room I put earphones in his ears so he wouldn't Scott in his room. I didn't want Rome to get hurt so I stayed with Stiles sitting beside him outside Scott's room. I asked "how is he?" Stiles simply shook his head and there was a moment of silence. I looked at Stiles and we ran in to see no Scott. I sighed. I turned to Stiles "you go. I have to take care of Rome."_

**Now:**

I woke up to pitch black darkness I rolled onto my side and looked at my alarm that read 2 A.M I shifted onto my back and looked up at my ceiling. That's when I heard a crunch of movement. I whipped around to look for the intruder to see a shadow leaning on my bed post. I reached for the bat under my bed. The figure was turned so his back was to me. I approached slowly and swung when an arm wrapped around my waist and another grabbed the bat. "Is that how you greet me?" I hear Eyebrows voice and my heart fluttered. I sighed in relief and whispered "Derek, you scared the crap out of me…again. What are you doing here?" He answered "well, I'm a wanted man, now. I kind of need somewhere to stay for the night." I sighed and said "you can stay here." I grabbed a pillow off my bed and a spare blanket and rolled it onto the floor.

"There," I said to him. His eyes gazed at me and I stood up beside him and leaned on the bed post. I asked "what is it?" He said "we should talk about what happened?" I asked "what do you mean?" My heart pounded and he said "Ale, at the hospital." I gulped as my heart raced and I said "I know. Look, I get it"- I was cut off as he got off the post and stepped towards me and smashed his lips against mine. I braced myself against the wooden post as I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands rested on my hip while the other tangled itself in my hair. I gasped as I felt him press himself closer to me. His lips were everywhere, his teeth nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as he slid in my mouth. After a few moments I pulled away when I needed to breathe. I looked shocked up at him. I had just made out with Derek Hale. He leaned his forehead on me as he said "that should've been done at the hospital."

I forced my heart to slow down as I felt the throbbing of it in my chest. Derek looked down and said "that's new." I gave him a confused look and he rested a hand above my breasts on my heart and said "it's beating like a hummingbird. I've never really paid attention to it, unless when someone's lying." I replied "you have that effect." My cheeks burned and he said "the feeling's mutual." He let his hand drop as his face held confusion. I asked "what?" He turned and sighed as he said "I came here to tell you that we should just stop whatever this"- he pointed to us and continued "is. But you- it's hard to say that when you're right here beside me." I asked "why?" He asked "why what?" I explained "this thing between us why stop it?" He replied "I'm a werewolf, Ale, it's not easy." I replied "I don't get you."

He replied "you're my weakness. I can't concentrate on killing the alpha if what's on my head 24/7 is where's Alex? I wonder what she's doing, or if she's alright. I can't think about that when I'm tracking the alpha." I looked him in the eye and said "you're wrong. For one, I can look after myself. You're wrong, I'm not your weakness, and you're just afraid and making up excuses." Derek turned to me "afraid? I don't have anything to be afraid of. You should be afraid." I replied "no, you are afraid. You're afraid to let someone in, to try and start something with someone. You're afraid to love or be loved for the matter."

"**I said it's too late to apologize,**

**It's too late"**

Derek gritted his teeth and then smirked as he leaned forward and said "you think I love you? This between us isn't love, its attraction and that's all it's going to be, Alex. Besides, you're damaged goods right?"

"**I'd take another chance,**

**Take a fall,**

**Take a chance,**

**For you**

**I need you like a heart needs a beat, **

**But that's nothing new"**

I balled my hands into fist as I felt tears brim in my eyes I looked back at Derek to see his face go blank. I said "you want to end this so bad, fine. Get out and don't come back." He jumped out the window and I said "I hate you." I saw him pause and turn around to me but just jumped down. I ran to my window and slammed it down and locked it. I hated him, I hated him.

"**It's too late to apologize,**

**It's too late,**

**I said it's too late to apologize,**

**Yeah **

**It's too late to apologize**

**A Yeah"**

I slid down as I wrapped my arms around my knees and let the tears roll freely down my face.

**Derek P.O.V**

I saw how Scott had attacked Allison. Although my feelings for Alex were there I didn't want her to end up dead. And she was right in some part I was scared. I couldn't lose her like I almost had. I didn't deserve her, especially not after what I said. In my head I knew I wasn't going to last long without her. But I could hope right? I knew by tomorrow I'd be groveling at her feet. I'd try to fight these feelings, but in the end they'd win. I didn't want her stuck here, I mean after all what did I have to offer. Man, I'm turning into Edward Cullen.

"**I'm holding on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the, **

**Ground"**


	17. Ch9 Heart Caves In 1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.9 Heart Caves In Pt. 1/2**

**(Yet-Switchfoot) = 9.0 Wolf's Bane**

***So for emma217 and anyone else who is curious I am continuing this story with season. If Teen Wolf does have a season 3 I'm also going to do that, so the story will probably be on hold for that. I'm going to write the sequel which I will post I think when Season 2 is at episode 10 or so. I'm still deciding if I'm going to separate it into two stories or not. So yup I think that's it. Were almost at 80 reviews! You guys are the best. And review some please. I want your opinions, what all of yawl think. Thank you for reading this**.*

"So?" Eli asked. I asked "what?" Eli glanced at me as we treaded through the hallway. Eli said "you've been all mopey today. Something's on your mind." I sighed _I hated that he could read people so easy, or well at least he could read me easily. I hated that no matter how much I tried I couldn't get Derek's words out of my head._ _**"You think I love you? This between us isn't love, its attraction and that's all it's going to be, Alex. Besides, you're damaged goods right?"**_ I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts as I opened my locker. _Although I agreed with him now, if the alpha was around I wanted Derek to go after him. The longer the alpha stayed alive, the longer Scott would be miserable, and the town wouldn't be safe. I had concluded that I wasn't going to be selfish about Derek; I was going to let him go. And that what he had said was true, all of it._

I turned to Eli and answered "nothing, really." Eli scoffed and I asked "you don't believe me?" Eli answers "hell no." I was about to argue when he shut the locker and pushed me gently into it with my back against it. He chuckled as he said "because I can tell when you're lying. Your nose scrunches up some"- he flicked my nose as he lightly leaned into me.

His hair was falling into his face. He continued "and your eyes narrow a little, while your voice cracks some. It's cute though."

My face flushed and I stayed silent for five seconds until I said "what was that? Oh, you need me Stiles? I'm coming!" I slid out of his way and turned and dashed for my next period. I heard him chuckle as he said "only you, Alex."

{BREAK}

"No, Scott!" Scott whined "but Alex. Derek will kill us if we crash, but he won't kill you! Please, Alex!" I sighed as I closed the door where I tucked in Rome who had fallen asleep with me and mom. The three of us had been teaching him braille. After I got back from working at Gloria's, I had immediately made dinner, and mom and I got to teaching Rome. He was knocked out after thirty minutes. Stiles and Scott had come home after mom decided to head to bed too.

Stiles said "c'mon Alex, I'm too young to die. He scares me, and if you do this…Scott will do whatever you want for…a day." This peaked my interest, while Scott blurted "what?" I asked "anything?" Stiles gave Scott a look and they had that weird telepathy thing _that I never got, when I was younger I'd feel left out but now I know that it's their thing_. Scott finally let out a breath and said "fine. Let's just go." I smirked as we walked out the door.

{BREAK}

"Oh my god! We're gonna die!" I rolled my eyes at Stiles who was sitting in the back and next to me was Scott. I say "really Stiles?" He only gripped my seat tighter as he put his head between us. I saw Scott looked panicked and I said "chill guys! I got this." They shot me dubious looks as I revved the engine and pushed the stick forward and made a sharp turn. "Faster?" I asked. I glanced at Scott and focused back on the road, I saw Scott look back and then Stiles and Scott respond "much faster." I pushed my foot on the accelerator as I switched gears and revved the engine as I went up to 110 MPH.

Stiles gripped the seat and Scott held onto his seat with a steel grip and then Stiles said "they're gone." Scott asked "what?" Stiles turns on his dad's police radio talkie. Sheriff hurriedly comes on _**"all units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron work."**_ I exchanged looks with Stiles and Scott. I sighed and I looked over at the two and said "hold on." Stiles said "why?" and I pulled an abrupt and fast U-Turn. They yelped and Stiles fell back into his seat. I smirked as I said "that's why."

{BREAK}

I pull up into the iron work and Stiles yells "get in!" Scott hurriedly slid into the back as he opened the door. Derek-I am not calling him eyebrows anymore-jumped in the car as Argent fires at him as he gets in. I revved the engine and sped off while flipping him off. Scott yells "what part of laying low don't you understand?" I rolled my eyes as Derek growled "damn it! I had him!" Stiles and Scott put their head in between the seats Stiles asks "who? The alpha?" Derek bit out "yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up." He glanced over at me and waited for something. I guess he waited for me to say something, but I was going to give him the cold shoulder for as long as I could. _I smirked to myself, as I faced forward and slowed down some. Served him right, I wasn't even mad at Scott for blaming the murders on him. Even if what he said was true, he didn't have to be a dick about it._

Stiles defends "hey, they're just doing their jobs." Derek sends Stiles a look. Stiles flinches and cringes into my seat. Derek looks back and glares at Scott "yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." I speed up some as Scott said "can we seriously get passed that? I made a huge dumbass mistake. I get it." I raised my eyebrows looking at him through the rear view mirror. Stiles cut in "alright! How did you find him?"

Derek looked at me and then in between them and scoffed. Scott asked "can you at least try to trust us for half a second?" Stiles "yeah, all of us?" Derek glowered at Stiles. Stiles replied "or just him. I'll be back here." I grinned at Stiles. _He was going to drive Derek crazy, and that just amused me._ Derek took a long glance at me and said "the last time I talked to my sister she figured something out. She found two things, first was a guy name Harris." My eyebrows rose and I almost swerved Stiles asked "our Chemistry teacher?" Meanwhile Scott contemplated "why him?"

_That definitely was a good question why would our Chem teacher be involved with something dealing with werewolves?_ Derek answered "I don't know yet." Scott asked "what was the second?" Derek pulled out a piece of paper and held it up mostly for my benefit as I parked alongside the road and Derek said "some kind of necklace." It looked familiar but I didn't know where I had seen it. Derek who had been looking at me asked "what?" Stiles cut him off "you know what this is?" I looked at Stiles and Scott as I answered "I've seen it but I don't remember where." Scott said "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." I sighed as I looked at all of them and revved the engine and shifted gears. Derek said "get that necklace."

Scott answered "I know." After that there was an awkward silence as both Scott and Stiles leaned back in their seats. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. The moment of awkward silence lasted two minutes before Stiles cut in "alright! What is going on with you"- I cut him off as I turned on the radio and the song 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj "boy you got my heartbeat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way, can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?" And I turned the station.

I hurriedly turned it again when Rihanna came on "I know you've been hurt by someone else, I can tell by the way you carry yourself, if you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you" and I finally turned the station and thankfully 'Animal' by Neon Trees came on, "…oh, oh I want some more, oh, oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight." I sang the lyrics softly as I took the Derek's car to hide in some abandoned warehouse where my Camaro was at the moment. As we all hopped out of Derek's car I said "alright, c'mon guys let's go." I almost ran to my car but Derek caught me swiftly around my upper arm and said "Alex, wait." I gulped and I faced him and he said "I want to talk to you." I replied "really? We all want things sometimes but you can't get what you want all the time." Scott pulled Stiles away some. Derek closed his eyes and said "I'm not good at this." He opened his eyes and said "sometimes I do or say stupid things that I don't mean, without thinking. And last night- what I said- it was one of those moments."

I raised my eyebrows and he said "just…I want to know that after all we'll be okay. That what we have- I want it to keep going." I looked at him in disbelief even though _a huge part of me just wanted to forgive him and continue with it but I couldn't do that, where would my self-respect be?_ "okay?" I snatched my arm back as I said "you think we'll be okay, Derek I can barely stand being in your presence and you want us to be okay?"

"**All attempts have failed**

**All my heads are tails"**

Derek stepped closer to me as he said "I just want to know that I won't lose you." I said "You were right. Derek what we have I can't- we can't- I can't risk being hurt and right now with alpha on the loose, I can't risk Scott being in trouble. You were my friend and I don't want to stop being your friend I just….it hurt, what you said and I want to hate you so bad" He gulped and I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"**She's got teary eyes,**

**I've got reasons why"**

I continued "but I can't. And I'm trying to get over it. You haven't lost me forever but for now I'd rather just be your friend." I walked away from him. _It was only half true, I didn't want to be friends because __**whether I liked it or not I was falling in love with him**_**.**

"**But you haven't lost me yet,**

**No you haven't lost me yet**

**I'll sing until my hear caves in**

**No, you haven't lost me yet"**

Scott and Stiles were in my car and didn't say a word although Scott shot me sympathetic glances while Stiles looked concerned. _No doubt Scott had given Stiles the play by play. I dropped Stiles off and drove home with Scott_.

"You going to be okay?" Scott asked me as he stopped in my doorway; I replied "yeah, I think so." He smiled at me and walked back to his room. _Not only did I have to deal with an alpha, my brother being a werewolf, hunters in town trying to kill my brother, my brother being in love with said hunter's daughter, other people getting involved, and people dying now I had to deal with loving a sour wolf. I thought all I would have to worry about was senior year and Rome._

{BREAK}

"So you need help with English?" I asked Isaac. He blushed as he nodded and said "yeah, I guess." I asked "well, I can help you. Let's see um, how about after the game? We can study at your house? Or during school." He shook his head and said "no, my house is not good for this." I said "well I have a free fourth period today, since we have a sub." Isaac sent me a small grin and said "that's great! I have study hall." I spotted Scott and Stiles arriving and I said "awesome meet you in the library then?" He nodded and I left running to catch up with them. "Hey guys!" They nodded and Stiles said "like I said talk to her." Scott insists "she won't talk to me." Scott questions "what if she only like takes it off in the shower." He had a glazed look in his eyes as Stiles said "that's why you ease- that's why you ease back into it get back on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you'll ask for the necklace."

I slap Scott on the head "you're thinking of her in the shower aren't you?" Scott "yeah." Stiles "alright stay focused. Ok. Get the necklace, get alpha, get cure, and get Allison back. In that order got it?" I roll my eyes and say "try and good luck." I walk to my locker and grab my art utensils out as I switch some books out. "Alex?" I turn and see Eli there. I said "oh, hey Eli. What's up?" He replied "the sky." I rolled my eyes as I shut my locker door. I said "cute." He chuckled and said "so I wondering when you want me to teach you." I blinked and asked "teach me what?" He chuckled as we walked to my class and said "remember some Tae Kwon Do moves?" I widened my eyes and said "Oh, yeah. Um, how about after the lacrosse practice tomorrow we can use the field." He nodded and said "cool, catch you later." I nodded and walked into my class.


	18. Ch9 Heart Caves In 2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch.9 Heart Caves In Pt. 2/2 **

**Then****:**

_I slap Scott on the head "you're thinking of her in the shower aren't you?" Scott "yeah." Stiles "alright stay focused. Ok. Get the necklace, get alpha, get cure, and get Allison back. In that order got it?" I roll my eyes and say "try and good luck." I walk to my locker and grab my art utensils out as I switch some books out. "Alex?" I turn and see Eli there. I said "oh, hey Eli. What's up?" He replied "the sky." I rolled my eyes as I shut my locker door. I said "cute." He chuckled and said "so I wondering when you want me to teach you." I blinked and asked "teach me what?" He chuckled as we walked to my class and said "remember some Tae Kwon Do moves?" I widened my eyes and said "Oh, yeah. Um, how about after the lacrosse practice tomorrow we can use the field." He nodded and said "cool, catch you later." I nodded and walked into my class._

**Now:**

"Ok maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean he doesn't have any proof right? And if he was to tell who's gonna believe him?" I retort "oh, I don't know, maybe Allison's father? This is bad." Scott said "I need a cure right now." Stiles questioned "does he know about Allison's father?" Scott answered "I don't know." Stiles cast me a glance and asked "ok where's Derek?" Scott glanced at me and answered "laying low like I told him too. Why?" Stiles explained "ok, I got another idea. But it's gonna take a little time, finesse, and your presence Alex." Scott said "but we have that game tonight, it's quarter finals, and it's your first game." Stiles "I know, I know. Look Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Scott rolls his eyes "she's in my next class." I say "ok, just get the damn necklace."

With that Stiles and I left while I asked "you need me? Why?" Stiles said "I'll tell you about it later." I rolled my eyes as I followed him to our next class.

{BREAK}

"I'm starving!" I picked up a chicken tender and swirled it in the air but Stiles grabbed it and put it in his mouth as we sat down beside Scott. "Stiles!" I whined. Stiles shrugged at me as he asked "so did you get the necklace?" Scott said "not exactly." I huffed and ate my apple as Stiles asked "what happened?" Scott said "she told me not to talk to her, at all." I asked "so she's not giving you the necklace anytime soon?" Scott exclaimed "she's not giving me the necklace!"

"Alex!" I turned and smiled at Erika who was waving. "….girls and they're totally psychotic." I turned to the boys and said "I resent that!" Stiles waved me away and said "he meant you know other hot girls." I said "did you imply that I was ugly?" Stiles stuttered "no, Alex. Your good to look at, I mean not that I stare or not that I don't want to stare, feel free to stop me at any time." I shook my head as I smirked and said "by all means go ahead." As Stiles continued talking with Scott I felt a shiver come on to me, someone was watching us.

I turned in my seat to see Jackson facing us. He winked at me and I narrowed my eyes as he started muttering. I turned back around and Stiles asked "what's wrong?" Scott answered "Jackson's talking to me; he knows I can hear him." I fought the urge to turn around and look. Scott said "look at me, just talk to me act normal like nothing's happening." Stiles looked over at Jackson's table and Scott said "say something talk to me." Stiles said "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Scott disbelievingly asks "your minds a blank? You can't think of something to say?" Stiles defended "not under this kind of pressure, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

I turned around to see him gone. Jackson was becoming annoying now. Scott started bending his tray as he glanced from me to Allison. "What's he saying?" I asked. Scott was become angrier until he broke his tray in half. Everyone turned to look and then resumed what they were doing after five seconds. I looked around and spotted Jackson eating an apple in a corner. I stood with a quick goodbye and grabbed my water. Jackson didn't notice me as he smirked at Scott. As he took a bite, I yawned and purposely smacked face into the apple making him choke as I asked "oh, sorry Jackson. Maybe you should really keep your mouth shut." With that I walked to the library to find Isaac.

{BREAK}

I said "yup see it's not too hard. English is pretty basic if you just read in between the lines." Isaac smiled at me. He said "so…Eli seems like a cool guy." I nodded and said "yeah, he is." He said "well, I guess you made a good decision by dating him." I froze "dating him?" Isaac asked "aren't you two…" I said "no, we're just good friends." He nodded and he smiled at me as his dimples showed and he said "sorry, it just looked that way. But anyways I was wondering about this…" My mind wandered _did other people think we were dating? After Lydia had found out about Derek, she told everyone at school I was dating some older guy. Thank God she didn't say his name or everybody would bug me about how my 'boyfriend' turned out to be a murderer. That was the only sympathy she had for me, and we never really spoke after she and Scott kissed._

{BREAK}

After leaving Scott my car, with a death threat I rode with Stiles to his house. We went into his room and I threw myself on his bed. Stiles joked "you sure do like to get down to business." I rolled my eyes as closed them while saying "yes Stiles I came alone to your room to have my way with you." Stiles exclaimed "I knew it! You want to take my innocence Alex…I'm down with that." I let a chuckle and an "Oof" escape as he threw himself on top of me and buried his nose in my hair. "Hey, Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski called. Stiles lifted himself up as he yelled "yo D-Derek?" I sat up and Derek was right there. My face burned in embarrassment. He motioned us to be quiet with a murderous glare at Stiles and Stiles ran to his door before the Sheriff came in. I got up and slowly treaded to the door. "What did you say?" Stiles dad questioned. Stiles replied "What? I said yo dad." Sheriff Stilinski said "uh, listen I've got something I've got to take care of but uh I'm gonna be there tonight…I mean your first game."

"My first game-great- awesome, uh good!" Sheriff Stilinski replied "I'm really happy for you, and I'm really proud of you." Stiles said "thanks me too! I'm happy and proud…of myself." Sheriff Stilinski asked so they're really gonna let you play right?" Stiles replied "yeah dad, I'm first line." Sheriff Stilinski "are you okay Stiles you look kind of sweaty, and nervous. I'm really proud though." Stiles said "I'm fine and me too again." I rolled my eyes and opened his door and stepped out. "Hi Sheriff Stilinski!" He smiled down at me and sent Stiles an understanding look, which left me confused. He said "hey Alex, I didn't know you were here." I smiled as I said "just here offering Stiles a moral support for his debut tonight." Stiles wrapped an arm around my waist.

Stiles nodded and said "yup, that's why she's here. Not like were hiding something." I elbowed him and the Sheriff looked at us and said "right, just…be careful. Right well, I'll see you two there. Oh, and keep the door open Stiles and…be really careful." I blushed as realization dawned on me of what his dad was thinking. Stiles called "take it easy!" We walked back into his room and Derek slammed Stiles into the door after I closed it. I looked at them with wide eyes they just needed to lean in a bit more and they'd kiss. _Just go for it_.

"You say one word!" Derek threatened Stiles. They were inches away from each other. Stiles snapped "what like 'hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun?'" Derek glared at him but backed down some. Stiles looked over at me and then back at Derek as he said "yeah that's right if I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules buddy." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the edge of the bed watching. Stiles flicked Derek's collar jacket. Derek nodded and stepped back, and straightened Stiles jacket. Stiles laughed as he looked over at me and puffed his chest out as though proving dominance over Derek. I shook my head a smile on my face and then Derek jerked his head quick at Stiles and Stiles cringed back and said "oh my god." I let a chuckle escape me as I let myself fall on my back on Stiles bed. Derek questioned Stiles on the necklace and Stiles responded "no, he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try." I said "I smell plan."

Stiles sent me a smile as he said "the night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there, and according to Elias Alex sent him a text too." Derek quickly asked "so? And who's this Elias?" His eyes turned to me his posture stiffening I rolled my eyes and answered "a friend." Derek turned to me and asked "I asked who he is? Why were"- Stiles cut him off "can we stay focused? Scott didn't send the text and Alex didn't either." I explained "I lost my phone that night and you broke Scott's." Derek still had his eyes narrowed at me.

Derek asked "so can you find out who sent it?" I shook my head and Stiles answered "no, not me but I think I know somebody who can." I sat up and turned to him as he explained "our goalie Danny has a prior on his record for that kind of thing." I nodded and said "do you go through everyone's record?" Stiles rolled his eyes "no, just the interesting ones." I rolled my eyes and Stiles said "here, Alex call him." I sighed "why don't you call him?" Stiles answers "because, he likes you better. Maybe you two will get over your awkwardness." I nodded and grabbed his phone as I said "true. But I doubt will get over that." I felt Derek's gaze burning onto the side of my head.

{BREAK}

I lounged on Stiles bed Derek was beside me with a book on his lap while pretending to read. "You want me to what?" Danny blurted. Stiles responded "trace a text." Danny said "Alex said that she needed help tutoring you in Chemistry that's what I'm here for." He glanced at me and I shrugged a sheepish smile on my face. Stiles replied "and we will once you trace the text." We all figured that both texts were sent from the same place. Danny asked "what makes you think I even know how?" Stiles explained "I looked up your arrest report so"- Danny said "I was thirteen and they dropped the charges." Stiles shrugged Danny said "no were doing lab work." Stiles sighed defeated and looked at me and nodded at Danny.

I sighed and walked to them while grabbing onto Stiles chair. I said "please Danny this is important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't." Danny looks up at me in consideration and I gave him puppy dog eyes. He groans while closing his eyes and says "don't do the eyes. They still work after three years." I smiled and his eyes opened they momentarily flickered to Derek as he asked "who's he again?" I smiled at that and a smirk appeared on my lips as Stiles said "that's my cousin, Miguel." Derek looked up and sent Stiles a murderous look and Danny checked Derek out. "Is that…blood on his shirt?" Stiles answers "yes, yes well he get really bad nosebleeds."

I glanced at Derek and he looked over at me. Danny noticed this and said "oh, is he your boyfriend the one Lydia was going on about?" I shook my head and was about to answer when Stiles said "hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek slammed his book closed as he stood up and looked at me directly as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his torso. My face turned red and I gulped, as I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and a slight tingle on my skin. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt the need to trace every muscle on his body. I clenched Stiles shoulder painfully and he winced as said "come on I mean we both know you've got the skills to trace that text so"- Derek interrupted "Stiles, this no fit!" He stretched out the shirt and I let my eyes roam him freely.

"So try something else on," Stiles told Derek. Stiles said "hey! That one looks pretty good huh?" Stiles asked Danny. Derek had tried a striped shirt that showed him off very good. His eyes had looked back at me and he swallowed tightly. I could feel the sexual frustration in the air, Derek, Danny and me. "What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked. Danny answered "it's not really his color." Derek whipped his shirt off and Stiles said "you swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy?" Danny responded "you're a horrible person." Stiles replied "I know it keeps me up at night. Anyway about that text." Derek exclaimed "Stiles, none of these fit!" Danny said "I'll need the ISP the phone number and the exact time of the text." I squealed and all the boys turned to me. I defended "I can be girly if I want to." Danny got to work while I walked over Derek. I pulled open a drawer where I kept Stiles bigger shirts in case Scott slept over. I grabbed a black V-neck and I passed it to Derek. "There Miguel."

Derek pulled the shirt on it was a bit tight but better than the others. Derek grabbed my arm and leant in my ear as he whispered "I can smell you." He stepped closer and said "I can smell just how much you want me." I shook him off and tripped my way over to Stiles my face flushed.

{BREAK}

After a while Danny finally got it. He pointed "there, the text was sent from a computer this one." Derek questioned "registered to that account name?" I looked up to see that it read Melissa McCall. I cried "that's impossible! Mom wouldn't ever- someone had to have used her computer, that's it!" Stiles said "no, no, no, that can't be right."

{BREAK}

Derek grabbed my arm tightly as Danny left and shoved me into the Jeep and we pulled up to the Long term care part of the hospital. I tuned Stiles out as he and Derek talked to Scott. I couldn't believe that my mom had sent that text. Someone had to have used her computer. I took a deep breath and tuned back into the conversation. "I know! Look if you see my Dad can you tell him…tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late ok? Alright thanks." Stiles hung up the phone. "You're not gonna make it" Derek said. "I know" Stiles replied. Derek glanced at me and said "And you didn't tell him about his Mom either." I blurted "of course not. Because she didn't do it, and he doesn't need more things to worry about." Stiles added "Well not till we find out the truth." Derek said "by the way one more thing," "Yeah" Stiles asked Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel, "God! What the hell was that for?" I put a hand on Stiles shoulder as I winced. "You know what that was for!" Derek said. He added "go!" Stiles hopped out and I followed but Derek grabbed my shirt and stated "you're not going."

I said "yes, I am. This is my mom were talking about. I need to know the truth." Derek stared at me and I yanked my shirt away as I followed Stiles.

{BREAK}

Stiles talked to Derek on his phone. "Look, I can't find her." There was a pause as Derek talked and I motioned Stiles to Peter Hale's room which was empty. Stiles replied "yeah, well he's not here either." There was a pause in which I felt a shiver come onto me. Some was watching us. "He's not here. He's gone Derek." I heard Derek scream "Stiles get out of there. Get Alex. It's him, he's the alpha get out now!" I gripped Stiles and backed him away. I wanted to dash away and as we turned to run. There stood Peter Hale, he looked at me and said "well hello Alex. And you must be Stiles."

{AN: So the next part will be combined with the new chapter, because I ran out of time. But I can say, that the next chapter will be epic and Alex will be forever different. Review and tell me what you think!}


	19. Ch 10 I Don't Have A Choice But Pt 1

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 10 I Don't Have A Choice But I Still Choose You Pt. ½**

**(**The Civil Wars**-** Poison & Wine**)**

**Previously On A Broken Full Moon…**

_Stiles talked to Derek on his phone. "Look, I can't find her." There was a pause as Derek talked and I motioned Stiles to Peter Hale's room which was empty. Stiles replied "yeah, well he's not here either." There was a pause in which I felt a shiver come onto me. Some was watching us. "He's not here. He's gone Derek." I heard Derek scream "Stiles get out of there. Get Alex. It's him; he's the alpha get out now!" I gripped Stiles and backed him away. I wanted to dash away and as we turned to run. There stood Peter Hale, he looked at me and said "well hello Alex. And you must be Stiles."_

**Now:**

Stiles and I backed away slowly when we hear "what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." A nurse came over as we turned to her. She walked forward as did Peter, they were boxing us in. I looked at Stiles as realization dawned on him. _The freaking psycho nurse had used mom's computer, Peter was the alpha and this freaking nurse had been helping him!_ Peter kept his gaze on me, as I stepped closer to Stiles; _it was a bad time to forget my gun_. I trembled as I clung to Stiles. "You...and him…you're the one…and he's the…Oh my god we're gonna die." I actually thought of slapping Stiles until Derek elbowed the insane nurse.

_Our savior_! That's when I realized _something I had put him in that desperate situation where he worries for my safety while looking for the alpha, talk about irony._ Peter said "that's not nice she's my nurse." I would've scoffed if I had less sense. Derek replied "she's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Stiles and I exchanged looks "aw damn!" Stiles whined while I pushed him down beside me eyeing Derek. Peter began saying "you think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family."

"**You only know what I want you to"**

I looked over at Derek whose eyes blazed blue as he growled. Laura was a no- no subject for Derek and especially from the guy who killed her. Derek ran and jumped from the wall into Peter but Peter slammed him against the wall. "Derek!" I yelled as he fell to the ground while Stiles dragged me away while avoiding the nurse's body.

Peter grabbed Derek by his neck while I cried out for him again. Peter 'shhed' me while telling Derek as he dragged him by his neck "my mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me…its being driven by pure instinct." Derek got up and kicked Peter as he asked "you want forgiveness?" Peter head-butted him as he answered "I want understanding." Peter kicked Derek away while saying "do you have any idea what it was like for me during these years? Slowly healing cell by cell even more slowly coming back to consciousness." _Yeah, well go to therapy pal. Or Dr. Phil like other people. _

Stiles and I scrambled away as Derek got up Peter saying "yes becoming alpha taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process I can't help that." I damned Peter to hell as Derek stood and swung five times but was blocked as Peter grabbed his wrist and applied pressure. I pressed my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't cry out for Derek. Peter said "I tried to tell you what was happening I tried to warn you." I yelped as Derek was tossed through a glass window. With a last cry for Derek from me, and Peter finding us as he slowly moved forward Stiles grabbed me around the waist as he hauled me out of the hospital and to his Jeep.

"**I know everything you don't want me to"**

**3rd P.O.V**

Derek panted as he sat up in a room. Peter said "I was going to wait for dramatics but" he healed his face and continued "when you look this good why wait?" He walked over to Derek and said "Derek you've got to give me a chance to explain, after all we're family. You, me…Alex and Romeo." Derek's head snapped up at Peter a fierce growl echoing. Peter continued "you wouldn't want Alex to have a…ah accident. Or little Romeo would you?" Derek snarled at him as Peter smiled and said "if you listen I won't touch a hair on their heads…now should I explain?"

**Alex P.O.V**

"Stupid piece of crap!" I slammed my new phone down as I kept getting no answer. Stiles was speeding to get Scott for help. I ran in to the boys' locker room with Stiles I yelled "Scott!" While Stiles said "we have a huge problem." I gasped out a breath as Scott said "trust me I know."

"…but our friends are back! So let's raise a cup! 'Cause I found someone to carry me home, tonight"- I dug in my jeans pocket and pulled out my phone as I smiled sheepishly as they shot me glare. I answered "Hello?" "Hey, Alex, its Allison I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday if you wanted to go shopping with Lydia and me? To the mall about three towns out. Please say yes I don't want to go by myself." I said "oh, um I don't know, shopping's not really my thing." Allison insisted "please. I'll pick you up at 2. If you aren't ready I will drag you there if I have to." _I knew she was actually crazy enough to do it_ so I said "just because I don't want you to suffer with Lydia. I'll go." Allison squealed as she said "great. Who's taking you to the formal?" _The formal? Oh chizz! I completely forgot about that_. I said "see here's the thing…no one. I'm not going." Allison "we'll see about that." She hung up and I turned to the guys as Stiles finished talking to Scott.

{BREAK}

Stiles dropped me and Scott off as I headed to Gloria's. I knocked and Gloria opened the door "you're late." I said "I'm sorry I just got caught up"- she grinned as she said "I'm joking." I weakly chuckled. I asked "I have a huge favor to ask." Gloria invited me in as she said "what is it?" I answered "could you watch Rome tomorrow? It's just Allison"- Gloria interrupted "Scott's girlfriend?" I nodded and said "yeah, she's my friend. She asked me to go with her and another girl Lydia shopping." Gloria interrupted "shopping, _**you**_?" I huffed and said "I can shop." Gloria replied "_**sure**_. Could this shopping trip have anything to do with a…winter formal?" I looked at her as she grinned at me. I rolled my eyes "yes and no. They're shopping for that, not me. I'm not going."

Gloria asked "and why not?" I answered "because the words Alex, formal, and dress don't go together." Gloria rolled her eyes and said "you're being silly. You have to go. It's your junior year. You've never been to a dance." I replied "but the dance is like a few days away and I have no date, dress or anything. Besides I have to take care of Rome." Gloria said "those are excuses. All I hear are reasons why you don't want to go, think of the positives. Besides you're a beautiful, young, smart, independent, strong, woman you should be beating boys off with sticks."

I blushed at the praise. She continued "if you don't go, I will turn into your fairy godmother and take you there Alex." The light in her eyes twinkling in mischief, she continued "and I'll make you wear one of my…less formal dresses." My eyes widened at that, she had real skimpy dresses she used to wear. I replied "no, um you know on second thought I might just go and check it out, right?" Gloria nodded as we walked upstairs for Rome as she said "see, I knew you'd see things my way." I pouted as I walked down the stairs carrying Rome.

{BREAK}

"…girl, look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, ah girl look at that body, I work out." I grabbed my phone as I turned in my bed. "Hello?" I asked groggily. A voice asks "Alex? Were you asleep?" I answer "no"- I yawned and said "okay yeah, I was."

The person chuckled and I recognized it as Eli. He said "sorry for that." I looked at my clock and noticed it was ten. I answered "no I was supposed to be up now anyway. So what's up?" He replied "well, yesterday we must have forgot it was Saturday when we made plans so I was wondering if we could move the teaching to my house." I replied "oh, yeah. Right-wait." I remembered I had made plans with Allison later. I replied "I can't. I'm supposed to go with Allison and Lydia shopping later." He choked on a laugh "you? Shop?" I pouted and said "hey, I can do it, what's with people having little faith in me?" Eli said "you just don't strike me as that kind of girl." I replied "I know, but I can be girly if I want. Anyways Allison's supposed to pick me up at two. If you want we could hang out meanwhile, teach me how to fight." Eli answered "that'd be awesome. You never did get to come to that family dinner. Well, we can make it a family lunch since my bum of an uncle is still here, his wife scares me." I chuckled as I said "alright, I'm going to get dressed. Pick me up in an hour." He replied "alright, see you." I said "bye, Eli." I hung up and took a ten minute shower.

Since I was going to meet Eli's parents and then to the mall I decided on light gray skinny jeans, a black lace top, black sandals, ear rings, light make up, and my black leather jacket. I curled my hair in ringlets and put them in a high ponytail. I grabbed my wallet and mace and put them in my small clutch. I didn't have the guts to grab my gun. I still had about thirty minutes. I ran to Rome's room where I got him ready. Gloria was going to take him to the park, and then ice cream. I had actually given Gloria my old Taser. I handed him over to her and headed back home. I wrote a note and left it on the counter top. As soon as that note was put down I heard an engine.

I ran out the door to see Eli on his motorcycle. I walked over as he took off his helmet. He said "hey, Alex." I grinned as I hugged him and said "hey, Eli." He gave me his helmet as I put it on my head. He motioned me to the back and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall. "Hang on!" He shouted as he revved the engine. I shouted "no objections here!" I heard him laugh as he peeled off.

{BREAK}

"So do you participate in extracurricular activities at school?" I was sitting beside Eli and his mom. His dad wasn't at home. His older brother sat across Eli and I sat across his uncle, Fabian. His wife sat across Eli's mom as we sat in the dining room eating. The first ten minutes were awkward. His uncle seemed to be eyeing me, and trying to figure me out, and it was unnerving. I answered "no, not really." His uncle raised his eyebrows and I said "well, I sort of help out on special stuff at school. Like at dances or other things, my brother and best friend are on the lacrosse team, actually my brother is Co- Captain of the lacrosse team." He nodded and he asked "what about you? Do you play sports?" I replied "not really. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, right Eli?" Eli sent me a grin.

I heard his uncle snort, _it seemed like he didn't like me_. Eli winced but smiled reassuringly. I decided to try again, "but um, I sometimes do target practice." This seemed to interest everyone and I said "yeah, I took gun classes. I'm pretty handy with them." His uncle asked "really? That's not something you hear every day." I smiled as Eli's mom- Elvira as she insisted me calling her said "that's good, that you know how to defend yourself." Eli's uncles wife Veronica I think said "yes, especially with that Derek Hale on the loose." I choked on my drink. "Aunt V!" Eli hissed. I said "it's okay." Fabian eyed me and said "so your mom is…" I answered "Melissa McCall. She's a nurse at the hospital."

Adrian, Eli's brother asked "so are you really adopted?" Eli's mom and Eli shouted "Adrian!" He shrugged meekly and I said "it's alright it's been a few years. Um, I am adopted, but I like to think Melissa is my mom." Eli changed the subject "Alex has a 3.8 GPA isn't that awesome." Elvira said "that's great! We should see if some of Alex's study habit's rub off on you." Eli replied with a smirk "not happening." I laughed as did his family. "Would you like more water, Alex?" Fabian asked.

I answered "no thank you." He asked "how about Tequila, or Whiskey?" I looked him in the eye as Eli said "Fabian," His uncle gazed at me and I held it. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. Fabian finally looked away and at Eli as he said "I was kidding, Elias. Alejandra's a good, _**normal**_ girl." My eyes narrowed at that. As I straightened up I said "that was really good, Mrs. Belen." Eli's mom smiled warmly as she said "thank you, Alex. And I told you its Elvira. You're practically family now." Eli stood with me as he said "we'll be hanging out in my room."

We walked out of the kitchen and were walking up the stairs upstairs when Fabian called "Elias!" Eli sighed and turned to me as he said "sorry, for that Alex. My room's the second door on your right." I nodded. I heard Eli pause on the stairs as I climbed up and hurriedly pressed myself against a wall. I heard Fabian on the bottom stairs as he said "didn't you hear me call you?" Eli responded "yes I did. That's where I was headed. What's with the interrogating huh? You said you were going to be nice." Fabian said "I was nice. Nice for me anyway." Eli replied "she didn't deserve that. What's your problem?" _Eli was defending me, go Eli!_

Fabian said "I agree she's a good girl. She's a real nice civilian, but not"- Eli cut him off "I'll be with whomever I want Fabian. She's been a really good friend for me and the way you treated her was awful she'll probably won't want to even talk to me anymore!" _Now that's exaggerating, I mean I would be embarrassed but I'd still talk to you_. Fabian said "well, that's actually good." _What a dick!_ Eli huffed "no it's not. For once in my life I don't feel like the freak at school, the loner or the weird kid, I'm a normal high school kid, with friends and do you know why? Because of her! Alex she makes me feel that way, and for the first time I want to forget about all of this-this past, my whole life." _Aw, Eli._ I smiled at that as a dark hue colored my cheeks.

"**Oh, your mouth is poison"**

Fabian asked "you have a duty! You can't just drop everything for some girl!" Eli asked "a duty? It's more like a burden! Besides I didn't ask for this life! And she's not just some girl!" _I feel special_. Fabian responded "no! You didn't, no one did! You were born into this whether you like it or not, and the faster you understand that the better! This is what you've been working for since you were seven years old!" _Working for what? _Eli replied "you're right. All my life I've let you and dad make the decisions in my life, not anymore!"

"**You think your dreams are the same as mine"**

I heard Eli stalk up the stairs. I hurriedly ran to the third door on my right. I was going to have a lot to think about. I jumped on his bed face down. Eli slammed the door. I jumped up. "Sorry, Alex." Eli said as he sunk on his bed beside me. "You want to talk about it?" Eli looked at me. He replied "no, not really. I actually want to forget about it." I wiggled my eyebrows as I said "I know how!" Eli asked "how?" I grabbed him as I said "c'mon!"

{BREAK}

"Whew!" I said as I lay on my back on the grass. "I'm completely spent," Eli said. "Let's go again!" I said. "No more, Alex." I laughed as I sat up. Eli had just been teaching me some Tae Kwon Do, and we had been talking. Eli asked "so you shopping later?" I nodded and said "yeah, for the winter formal." Eli nodded and got quiet for a moment. He asked "so, you…got a date?" I blushed as I avoided his eyes and said "no. No one asked, and I actually forgot all about it." Eli laughed as he said "well, then." He cleared his throat "Alex, do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" My eyes widened and he saw this and said "as friends. If you want, you don't have to"- I said "I'd love to."

Eli smiled at me and said "well, that's great!" _**Beep. Beep!**_ I looked at Eli confused. He looked out in his driveway and said "I think you have a visitor." I looked up and saw Stiles Jeep. I sighed and thought_, please, for one day can somebody not die._

"Sorry," I told Eli as he helped me stand. He shook his head. Scott waved at me impatiently as Stiles said "we got to go Alex!" Eli said "you better go, or you'll be late later to the mall." I nodded and said "I'll tell you the color of my dress later. I'll text you." _**Beep, beep! **_"C'mon, Alex!" I rolled my eyes as I hugged Eli and ran and jumped into the passenger seat and Scott sat in the back of the Jeep while waving at Eli as Stiles started spazzing as he explained that we were following Jackson.


	20. Ch 10 I Don't Have A Choice But Pt 2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 10 I Don't Have A Choice But I Still Choose You Pt. 2/2**

**(**The Civil Wars**-** Poison & Wine**)**

**Then:**

"_Sorry," I told Eli as we walked downstairs. He shook his head and we walked outside. Scott waved at me impatiently as Stiles said "we got to go Alex!" Eli said "you better go, or you'll be late later to the mall." I nodded and said "I'll tell you the color of my dress later. I'll text you." Beep, beep! "C'mon, Alex!" I rolled my eyes as I hugged Eli and ran and jumped into the passenger seat and Scott sat in the back of the Jeep while waving at Eli as Stiles started spazzing as he explained that we were following Jackson._

**Now:**

"Hey Jackson," Scott said as we pulled up to him. He was beside the Huntsman I waved as I said "hey, Jackson! Hi Mr. Argent!" Stiles nodded at Jackson. Mr. Argent smiled at me and said "hey Alejandra. I thought I told you its Chris. Hi Scott" I replied "sorry, old habits die hard and it's Alex." I looked at the car and asked "car trouble? I actually know a thing or two. Funny Chris, how I always seem to run into you when someone has car trouble."

I chuckled as Allison's dad tensed as he laughed and said "yeah, a little Alex. Your friend here was having car trouble we were just taking a look you know since I know my way under a hood." I stepped out as I said "I'm sure I can lend a hand." Scott now said "or better there's a shop down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck." Stiles said "yeah, you want a ride?" I smiled at Jackson warmly as I opened the door and held it open. Jackson looked unsure and Stiles said "hey come on Jackson you're way too pretty to be out here on your own." I nodded in confirmation. Jackson looked at Scott and then at me I gave him a look and he nodded and started walking towards us.

Huntsman looked at the engine and I saw him pull something out and put into his pocket. He shut the trunk and called out "hey, Alex!" I faced him and he started the car as he said "told you I knew a few things about cars."

I smiled at him as he left in his SUV. We all took a breath as he left. Stiles and Scott got out of the car. "What are you following me now?" Jackson asked Scott. Scott replied "yes, because you're a freaking idiot! You almost gave away everything!" Jackson questioned "what are you talking about?" Scott shouted "he thinks _you're_ the second beta!" Jackson asked "what?" Scott slammed the Jeep door as he said "he thinks you're me!" Stiles said "dud my Jeep." Scott said "I could hear your heart beating from a mile away literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He punched the Jeep again. Stiles moved Scott away from his Jeep as he said "okay, okay, okay how about we step away from Stiles Jeep?"

Jackson bit out "you know that this is all your problem, not mine, I didn't say anything which means you're the one who's gonna get me killed!" Scott was slammed, as Stiles again tried to get them away from his Jeep. I calmly said "alright! You're both big and bad now calm down so we can calmly figure this out. Calm down guys." I put a hand on Jackson's shoulder so he wouldn't rile Scott up some more. Scott yelled "when they come after you I won't be able to protect you!" He looked at Stiles and said "I can't protect anyone!" He looked at Stiles at the last part. Stiles asked "why are you looking at me?" I shook my head at him.

"You know now you _have_ to do it. Give me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself," Jackson said. Scott replied "no you won't! Just trust me all it does is make things worse." Jackson sarcastically said "oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want, run faster than humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Scott responded "yeah, I can run really fast now except half the time I'm running away from people who're trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you!"

Jackson stared at Scott. Scott insisted "it ruins your life." Jackson said "it ruined your life. You know you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like. It's like when you're sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Hey, I drive a Porsche." I shook my head and followed him. Scott shouted "Alex!" I said "give me a second!"

As Jackson got in his driver's seat, I approached his window. He rolled it down and said "if you're going to be like McCall"- I said "I just want you to think this through Jackson. I can't tell you what to do, because it's your life, your choice." Jackson asked "if you had the option what would you choose?"

"**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back"**

I asked "do you really want to know?" He nodded and I answered "I wouldn't want it. Just seeing what Scott has to go through, living through that, it's hard. Jackson whatever you choose just make sure it's the right one for you." He smiled at me and said "will do."

"**The less I give the more I get back"**

I stepped back as he drove away. I checked my phone and saw that it was two. My phone vibrated as we all got in Scott's Jeep. "Hello?" I answered. "Alex? It's Lydia. Can you come to the preserve on the trail and help me drag Allison so we can go to the mall?" I answered "sure thing I'll be there in a few." She said "alright, thanks. Were about twenty minutes on the trail and a little bit away from it? I think, see you." I said "alright, bye." Scott told Stiles "drop us off at the preserve. I have to give Allison her necklace."

{BREAK}

Scott walked beside me as he sniffed for Allison's scent. After a while we found her walking by herself. Suddenly she turned around with a Taser. I ducked but the Taser got Scott. "Oh, chizz!" We both kneeled down to see him. I asked "you okay?" He nodded as he went into small aftershocks. I said "good, now." Then I burst into laughter. I said "alright, I'm gonna find Lydia." With that I walked back the way Allison was walking from. I saw Lydia holding a bow and arrow. I called out "hey!" She turned around and the arrow was sent my way I jumped out of the way and it lodged itself in a tree. My heart was pounding as I asked "what the hell?" Was it National Kill McCall's day? Lydia ran over to me "I'm so sorry! Allison said if something moved to shoot."

I breathed in relief and said "okay, how about if it's nonhuman as in animal you shoot it. If it's a person we don't know aim it, alright?" She nodded and I stood up. We waited for a few minutes and Allison came back looking sad. I sighed I guess her and Scott were missing each other. Lydia excitedly said "alright! We're all here, now let's go!" She led the way while I wrapped a comforting arm around Allison who smiled at me. "You okay?" I asked. She answered "I'm okay, now. You're a good friend, Alex."

I reply "I know right. Everyone keeps telling me." She laughed as we followed Lydia. "So…guess what?" I asked Allison. She had gotten sad again. She asked "what?" I whispered "Eli asked me to the formal." Her eyes widened and she asked "really?" I nodded and she side hugged me as I said "but just as friends." She smirked "right. As friends," I laughed with her as I said "yes, as friends. At least I won't show up by myself."

{BREAK}

"So you're going with Jackson?" Allison nodded and said "just as friends." Allison asked "how about this one?" Lydia was trying on a dress as Allison was picking out a few. I was still browsing. Allison held it up and I winced. It was a lime green with swirls but it looked like feathers were in it. I shook my head. I said "here's a tip Allison. Don't do feathers, they'll fallout easily." She nodded and went back to the aisle. Lydia came out in a pink dress and Allison and I winced she asked "too much?" I said "definitely."

That's when I saw the perfect dress for a formal. It was in the back. I walked over to it as Allison and Lydia now tried on dresses as they looked in the mirror. I looked at it, it was a champagne colored gown, with a corset in the back, and no straps (link on my profile) it was exactly what I wanted. I hurriedly tried it on. "Alex?" I answered "oh, Allison wait. I think I got it, there. I tried on a dress." I stepped out. Allison gasped and said "wow, it's beautiful, Alex." I twirled around and it easily moved with me. She said "you've got to get it. It's gorgeous." I smiled and Lydia came out of her changing room saying "I can't find one good"-She looked at my dress and her eyes widened and she said "wow." I smiled as I said "what do you think?" She answered "of you don't get it, I will." I chuckled as I went back to my changing room and dressed in my regular clothes. I had decided that since the gown was floor length I was going to wear flats.

Allison and Lydia were trying on some more when I said "hey guys, I see that you're doing to be a while so I kind of wanted to go to this bookstore that's only a couple blocks away." Lydia said "but we're supposed to eat at that seafood place." I said "I'll meet you there. I already got my dress and I'm not the most helpful when it comes to dressing up. So I 'll meet you there in an hour?" Allison bit her lip and said "you sure you don't want to wait and then we can all go?" I answered "no it's okay. You two take your time. So, I'll see you." Lydia nodded and went to wear another dress, Allison reluctantly nodded. I paid for the dress and boutonniere as it was put in a box. I asked "can you watch it for me?" Allison nodded and said "be careful." I said "I always try."

{BREAK}

After about thirty minutes of being in the bookstore I decided to start on my way to the restaurant. After walking for a few minutes a chill went down my spine, someone was watching me. I turned around to see no one. As I turn back around I come face to face with Peter Hale. "Hello, Alex."

{BREAK}

I take a step back from him as I ask "what do you want?" I put a hand in my clutch from where I had put my mace. Peter replies "I want to talk." I bit out "too bad because I don't." With that I grabbed the mace and sprayed it in his eyes as I turned and ran for it. I heard the angry cursing as the mace took effect. I looked back to see him holding his face. I took a turn trying to remember where I was going. As I ran I saw that I had ended up in an alley. I spun around only to gasp in horror when Peter stood there he grabbed me by throat as he held me against the wall. He said "now, we can do this the hard way or easy way. I don't want to hurt you Alex. Besides I'll let you go after we're through. Just calm down." I pushed against him as I retorted "you calm down." He chuckled as he moved his face closer and said "I see it now. I never actually could see what Derek found so…desirable about you, but I do now."

I made a face at him, he said "you're feisty, a spitfire, even when you're scared out of your mind you mouth off." I determinedly said "I'm not scared." _I had to keep him talking long enough to escape._ He looked into my eyes and leaned closer as he closed his eyes and questioned "no?" He skimmed my throat with his nose, I felt so creeped out, he continued skimming my throat until he placed his ear over my heart and he said "you're not lying. This right here is a lie detector, Alex. You're not scared, you're terrified." I gulped as he skimmed my throat again and I said "what do you want? I'm pretty sure you didn't just come here to have a friendly chat." He chuckled as he inhaled. He said "mouthy little thing, how easy it would be to end you right here and now." I brazenly replied "then do it! C'mon Peter do it!" He raised his head and looked me in the eyes and said "you're crazy enough to actually let me."

I said "something I pride myself in." He said "you just don't know how to be quiet do you?" I said "yeah, well this ain't exactly my cup of tea." He pressed his face into my hair and said "Derek was right about you, you're every werewolf's dream. I feel bad for Derek; he's never going to know." I trembled and he said "you know you're the perfect example of what a woman should be. Of what a leader should be." I said "great, good, can I go now?" He chuckled "not yet, I need one last thing." I asked "what?" I felt something on my throat and he raised his head and I saw his red eyes and canines extend "hold still, Alex. This won't hurt much."

{BREAK}

I clenched my shoulder in pain. It was oozing blood. Peter was a dead man. He bit me; he'd given me the bite. By tomorrow I was one hundred percent wolf or dead.

"**Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise"**

I walked into a grocery store and bought some bandages with peroxide. I went to the store's bathroom and slowly started pouring the peroxide onto my wound. I bit back a scream by biting on my hand.

I looked into the mirror and saw how grotesque it looked. As I looked up and into the mirror I felt anger rush through me as the scene from a few moments replayed: _I screamed as I saw the red eyes. His hand muffled it as he brought me closer and I struggled to no avail and he chomped on my shoulder. I cried out at the blinding pain. His canines digged deep into my shoulder, I trembled at the sensation. It hurt like a bitch. My screams were muffled. Peter let go and said "there, that's good enough. Did you feel it the power? Tell me Alex, how did it feel?" He took his hand away and I said "go fnck yourself!" Peter slammed me against the wall "I gave you a gift, Alex. Show some respect, now this will be our little secret. We can't have Derek knowing. Now, right now you're an Omega by the full moon this month you'll be the alpha female. You'll be stronger Alex, much better. Together you and I"- I said "there is no you and I." Peter chuckled "I think soon you'll see it my way. I'll see you later. Be sure to clean that up, and oh try to avoid Derek as much as possible, alright? Unless of course you want Romeo to let's say be mauled by a mountain lion. Now your senses will be heightened by tomorrow, so try to not be temperamental. We don't need you to lose control and let the cat out of the bag. I'll try to teach you how to survive, pup. I'll be seeing you real soon."_

I shook my head as I cleared my head and finished wrapping the bandages on my shoulder. _I wasn't going to tell Derek or Scott, I wasn't going to but now more then ever I wasn't not when Rome's life was on the line. Derek had joined the dark side and I knew he felt something for Rome and at least something for me. If he knew what Peter did he'd try to kill him and he would most likely get killed. I wasn't going to risk his life._

"**I don't have a choice but I still choose you"**

_Allison was probably worrying since I was thirty minutes late_. I quickly got rid of the dirt and grime on me as I splashed water on me and did the best I could to get it off. I walked three blocks where we were to meet. As I arrived I noticed the vibe from here was really soothing. "Alex!" I looked over a booth to see Allison shouting and Lydia waving. I made my way over as Allison said "we were so worried! What took you so long?" _Oh, nothing just got mauled by the alpha, and I'm turning into a werewolf which your family hunts. No biggie._ I said "sorry, I just ran into some creep that wouldn't leave me alone. I had to use some mace on him." Lydia gasped "no way!" Allison asked "are you okay?"

I nodded and said "yeah, I'm okay; I got out just in time." Lydia said "well…you should eat something."_ I couldn't believe it Lydia Martin said something nice, and non- Lydia related._ Allison nodded and waved a waitress over. She asked "how can I help you girls out?" Allison pointed at me and said "she wants to order." The waitress nodded and gave me a menu. I ordered some shrimp and crab. After the waitress left Allison said "oh, I almost forgot here." She motioned to the empty spot beside Lydia and said "your dress is right there." I smiled and said "thanks." Allison nodded with a smile. Lydia asked "so…Alex who are you going with to the formal?" I choked on my tea and answered "no, one."

Allison scoffed and said "she's going with Elias Belen. You know the foreign student; he sometimes sits with us at lunch." Lydia says "oh, the European guy?" I blushed as Lydia continued "you are so lucky, he's so hot." Allison said "careful now, she might try to kiss him in the boys' locker room." I immediately felt awkward as Lydia narrowed her eyes and Allison looked at her blankly. I cleared my throat and thankfully my food came just in time. I asked "so who are you going with Lydia?" She sighed dramatically "I don't know...I can't find a date." An idea popped into my head "you know who you should go with?" Lydia asked eagerly "who?" I answered "Stiles." She asked "Stiles?" I replied "yeah, Stiles. Scott's best friend. I was going to go with him, but Eli asked me to, so I didn't get the chance. You should go with him, he's really sweet." Lydia contemplated this, _Stiles so owed me_. She said "maybe, I'm going to think about it." I smiled at her.

{BREAK}

"Is something on your mind?" I asked Allison after she dropped Lydia off. She sighed as she pulled over on the road and turned to me. She said "it's just. I don't know who I can trust anymore. My family keeps lying to me and I don't know what to do, Alex! On one hand they're family and on the other what's so important they have to keep from me?" I slugged an arm over her shoulders as I said "maybe they're trying to protect you?" Allison said "I don't need protecting! I'm not a kid anymore." I replied "I know that, you know that but maybe they don't. I mean every family has a secret, some are more important or dangerous than others." She said "I guess so." I smiled at her and said "alright, you need to talk to someone who can really comfort you." She asked "who?" I grabbed her keys and switched so I was driving. "You'll see," I told her.

{BREAK}

After I got home I picked Rome up and I was making dinner when mom came in. She said "oh, good you got dinner." I nodded and watched her as she nervously paced. I asked "what's up?" She said "I have a date tonight." I replied "I noticed." She had on a nice shirt with a jacket and her hair was done. She asked "you did? Is it too much? Oh, no it is isn't?"- I cut her off as I grabbed her shoulders and said "just breathe mom. Easy, in…and out. There you go, now you look amazing." She smiled and asked "really?"

I replied "of course. Now, finish getting ready. Just have fun tonight, don't worry about anything, I can handle it." She smiled as she hugged me and said "sometimes I feel like you're the mother and I'm the daughter." I laughed as I said "no, I'm just a real good advice giver." She laughs as she says "I'm going to talk to Scott." She leaves before I can tell her that Scott is here. I tell Rome "I can't tell her now." He smiles at me and says "mommy! I'm hungry." I said "alright, it should be done in a while." I was making his favorite. Macaroni and Cheese Casserole. I served him a plate and I hear the doorbell ring. "I got it!" I shout up the stairs. I pecked Rome's forehead and say "be right back," he nodded and I made my way to the door. I opened the door and my heart stopped "you."

{BREAK}

Peter smirked at me "Alex, I see you seem to be surviving the bite." I glared at him as I said "what are you doing here?" He answered "why, I have a date with your mother I believe." I gulped and sent him a glare as I said "no, you're gonna stay away from her." He smirked as he said "no need to be jealous, Alex." I scoffed as I said "not over you. Now leave." He said "remember you're going to be the alpha female so this little jealousy fit is unbecoming." My temper flared and I felt a warning growl escape my lips as I said "don't over sale yourself."

He chuckled as he reached a hand and grasped my chin, "feisty, I like it. I never thought your wolf would have blue eyes." I stood in shock, _**blue? **_He said "you're my favorite. Don't worry about mom. This is just a warning for you and Scott. Remember you're the alpha female. Besides I'm only bluffing for Scott. Now, don't tell Scott or I might pay this Elias person a visit."

I glared as I said "don't you dare." His eyes narrowed and he said "I won't, just keep your mouth shut about our little secret. Who knows maybe your mom can make a really good Omega." My mouth went dry as I said "if I turn into a wolf the first thing I'm going to do is kill you." He laughed and something glinted in his eyes as he said "I'd love to see you try." I glared as I said "leave my mom out of this whole thing, she doesn't know anything." I hear running and turn to see Scott bounding down the steps. He runs and looks at me and notices Peter he hurriedly grabs me and pulls me behind him. . Mom who comes out says "what're you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in." Peter smirks as he takes a step in and mom leaves to finish getting ready. Scott tries to close the door but Peter says "really? Slamming the door in my face? Really Scott? Take a second to think that through. Even Alex didn't do that." Scott replies "I'll tell her." Peter "that I use to be a catatonic with burns on my face? Good luck with that."

Scott threatens "if you hurt her. If you even touch her." Peter remarks "Scott if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent sounding threats try and remember that I've been in a coma for 6 years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" His eyes lingered on me. I felt creeped out. Mom came out again as she said "just have a second. Sorry." After she left Peter continued "or maybe you think I've come up with an idea how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack if your mother is too." Scott backs us up and as he does Peter advances and says "you need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You and me and Derek." He eyed me with a look and then looked at Scott as he continued "did you know that some of the most successful military operations were during the second World War? Were the German Upton tax. Do you know what their called? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?" Scott "I know the Germans lost the war."

Peter chuckled as he remarked "I think you'll find more historians would argue that. Failure in leadership. And trust me we don't have that problem here." I glared at him as he smirked. Mom came over apologizing. Mom smiled at me and I returned it weakly. They were walking out the door as I bit my lip when Scott called "mom!" Mom "yes? Sweetheart." Peter gave us a look. Scott finally said "have a good time." Mom nodded, and I bit my lip as they walked away and I called "not too good though. I want you here by midnight!" Mom called "alright mom!" Peter and her laughing as they went. I looked after them as soon as they got in his car I dialed Stiles number and Scott said "alright, you stay here with Allison. I'll go with Stiles." I nodded and Stiles answered "what's up Alex?" I said "you'll never believe it!"

{BREAK}

After Scott left when Stiles picked him up Rome stayed up with me as we watched cartoons. Until after half an hour he nodded off. I tucked him in and went to Scott's room. Allison was sitting in his bed, sad. "Hey," she looked up and said "hey." I asked "so…did you talk to Scott?" She said "no, he said something came up." I winced at that and said "it did. I'm not allowed to go into detail but it was a pretty big deal." She said "I just feel like he's avoiding me and keeping things a secret. I mean because I know that you're hiding something from me too." I answered "I wish I could tell you, I really do. Not just because Scott is head over heels for you, but because you're my friend and a close one." She said "then tell me. What's going on?" I sighed as I looked away and said "I can't because it's not my secret to tell. But when I can you'll be the first to know." She sighed and then my phone started ringing playing Kansas 'Wayward Son'. Allison perked up as I answered "Scott?"

{BREAK}

After I left Allison watching Rome with an 'I have to pick Scott up' explanation I sped to the highway 43 where Scott was waiting for me. As I pulled up he jumped in and said "Stiles is handling Peter and mom. We have to rescue Jackson." I exclaimed "what?" He answered "go to the Hale house. Derek's going to kill him." I took off as I said "what?" He said "Alex, remember I told you, Derek joined the dark side. He's with Peter, and Peter wants him dead and since he's with mom Derek's gonna kill Jackson!" I sped up as I took sharp turns. I said "check the glove compartment." He did as I said and took out my walkie talkies. "Alex?" I said "well, you're gonna need backup, how are you supposed to protect yourself, and rescue Jackson?" Scott said "you're not going. You're driving the getaway car." I sigh and say "look we don't have time to argue I'll be lookout and you can be batman while I'm Robin, got it?" Scott sighed and I smiled triumphantly when he said "stay hidden in the woods."

{BREAK}

"Scott? Can you hear me?" I heard rustling and he answered "yeah, I just got here. Now just stay hidden," I was trailing behind. Scott had run ahead of me. As I approached the Hale house, from behind. I hid in the trees as I heard movements from the house. I stayed on the ground. Then I heard rustling in the forest I looked up and saw hunters about 350 yards away from the house _including Kate Argent!_ I grabbed the walkie and said "Scott! Scott!"

There was a noise and and then nothing. No sound came from the walkie I cried out on my walkie and thought to myself. _Hunters were coming and Scott was probably fighting Derek from the sounds coming out of the house. How was I going to warn them?_ That's when an idea hit me. I looked at the walkie and suddenly looked up at the window of the house _I'd have to be quick because the hunters would shoot first ask questions later._ I was going to have to be precise. I quickly aimed at the window and threw the walkie as hard as I could. There was a noise and the window shattered. I looked at it in shock before I heard voices yelling "over there! In the back!"

Another feminine said "they've been alerted! Anyone who's here shoot them! You three check the back!" I heard that voice and knew it was Kate Argent. I didn't hear the rest as I was sprinting through the forest as I heard gunfire coming from the Hale house. I heard running behind me _and knew some hunters had most likely heard or seen me_. I sprinted faster and then that's when I heard a sound, _**thumping**_. Confusion swept through me as I heard _**badoom, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom**_. I looked around and kept sprinting. I heard a shot and to my surprise it was shot in my direction. I didn't dare turn to look as I knew that hunters were definitely behind me. That's also when I realized what it was I had heard. I was hearing their hearts. I raced faster as I thought about the enhanced hearing I was turning into a werewolf! My feet were starting to cramp but I kept running I wasn't a werewolf yet; I wouldn't be able to heal if they shot me. I heard the hunters' hearts and tried concentrating. I blocked out everything but the sound of their hearts. There was two, two strong beating hearts were running after me.

I pushed myself further and could make out my car in the distance. Bullets were being shot, but I made sure to zig zag so they couldn't shoot me. I was about 20 yards from my car when I heard it. A wailing howl. _Oh, no! They had caught Scott or Derek! Even if Derek had joined the dark side he didn't deserve to be tortured! I wanted to do something, but what could I do? I couldn't face the hunters they'd kill me if they saw I was bitten and was turning into a werewolf_. I swiftly unlocked my car alarm and slid in as I slumped down my seat so the hunters couldn't see me and sped off. My tires squealing as dirt clouded their vision but they fired at the car blindly. They managed to hit my backlight.

My heart was racing on the way home._ I wanted to know what happened if they were okay, if my little brother was fine if Jackson was alright, if Derek had been hurt._ My phone rang and I answered with an "h-hello?" Allison answered "Alex! Scott hasn't answered his phone, and my aunt wants to talk to me. It sounded important"- I interrupted "yeah, um alright I'll tell Scott. You can go if you want Allison, I'm almost home anyway." She said "are you okay, Alex." I answered "me? I'm a hundred percent fine." She replied "alright, thanks."

I pull in my driveway to see Allison heading out we waved at each other goodbye. I head in and check in on Rome and see him asleep. I chuckle softly and bite my lip as I call Scott. It rang but I got no answer. Then my phone rang and I picked it up "hello?" I asked. "Alex?" I asked "Dr. Deaton?" He answers "yes, I have Scott here at work. He's okay. I think you should come pick him up." I say "is he hurt? What's he doing there? Thank you for calling, and tell Scott I'm on my way." He answers "will do. And I think he can give you the details."

**{An: So what did you guys think? Exciting right? Well, I thought it was. This is actually my favorite chapter yet and longest. So please review and tell me what you all thought. Any people hating Peter? Anyone loving Eli? I am. Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it! Love you!}**


	21. Ch 11 I Hate What I've Become Pt 1:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 11 I Hate What I've Become Pt. ½**

**(**Skillet**-** Monster**)**

I grabbed a sleepy Rome as I started the car and wrote a quick note to mom as I left it on the counter. It was already 2 AM. I slipped out of the house and buckled in Rome as I went to Scott's work. A lot of things popped in my mind like how did Scott get there, what happened, if Scott got shot and if Dr. Deaton had seen the wounds. Everything was getting out of hand, and now especially that I was changing into a werewolf. I knew I couldn't cry about it, it happened and I can't change it. Either I'd die in transition or I'd turn that's what Scott had told Stiles and I when he talked to Derek. By the way things were going I'd probably change, if I already had enhanced hearing the other things would happen soon. I sighed as I pulled in to Animal Clinic. I wrapped Rome in a blanket as I walked in.

I stepped inside as the bell jingled and Dr. Deaton stepped out of a room. "Hey Alex," I nodded and "hi Dr. Deaton. Is Scott here?" He nodded and motioned to the door saying "he's in here. He's okay," I started walking to the door when he said "he should be healing by now." I paused as I looked at him "you know?" He motions me to enter and I hesitantly do and I immediately walk over to Scott. Dr. Deaton says "you can lay Romeo here." He motioned to a couch at beside his desk. I placed Rome down and then walked back to Scott who was asleep. I looked down and saw the white gauze on his abdomen. Dr. Deaton said "the wound should be healed in a few hours. He'll most likely be unconscious for most of the morning." _That didn't bother me_. I asked "how'd you know?" He simply answers "I've dealt with this before. This is how I noticed that you've been bitten. And your body is in a final state of transition, you're going to be a werewolf, Alex." My eyes widened as I looked over at Scott and Rome. Dr. Deaton motioned to the door and I followed as he shut the door behind us.

As soon as the door closed I said "h-how-but you're a vet?" He shrugged as he asked "what happened?" I sighed as I knew that one person knew my secret already. I finally said "yesterday, the alpha bit me yesterday." I avoided his eyes as he questioned "what else?" I answered "he said something about alpha female, and how I was going to turn into one by the next full moon." He nods slightly as he says "that'll be your first transition. Alex, when an alpha bites someone there's two kinds of positions the beta and omega. They can have however many they want." I asked "then how does it work?" He answers "he bit you at omega rank that makes you an omega. Since you were the first bitten female that puts you at an alpha female position. That usually takes place during your first full moon transformation." I asked "hold on…Laura Hale was the alpha, why did Peter kill her if she could be the alpha female while he'd be the alpha male?" He shook his head as he said "it's different for born werewolves. When you're born into that kind of family there can only be one alpha. Why do you think Peter bit you? With both of you as the alpha's he'll want to claim you as a mate and the pack will be stronger with two leaders not to mention Scott."

I said "but he doesn't want Scott or anyone to know." Dr. Deaton said "Alex, Scott's part of your pack now. Peter and you are the leaders of it. Who do you think Scott would follow? You or Peter?" _Me, definitely._ "Wait…you're saying basically that I'm strong enough to take on Peter?" He smiled a little as he said "you might be strong and have Scott on your side but Peter is older and has more experience Alex. He'd kill both of you. You might severely injure him but he'd win, you're not even a day old." I curiously asked "if I died what happens?" Dr. Deaton says "if it's another male werewolf who killed you usually the whole pack slaughters their pack, but the alpha male can bite another female if wanted, on other occasions if another female werewolf kills you they get to be the alpha female." I asked "if Peter died where does that leave me? What happens to Scott?" Dr. Deaton answered "if you were to kill him you'd be the alpha of the pack, there wouldn't be another alpha male unless one of your pack or another werewolf claimed you as their mate." He saw I was going to ask a question and he said "I'll get to that. If another werewolf killed him that werewolf would be an alpha."

I asked "that means I'd be his…female alpha?" Dr. Deaton smiled as I shifted uncomfortably as he answered "No, he'd have to claim you as his mate. What it means is that you are the alpha female and if he'd bite another female she wouldn't be alpha because that's your place." I rubbed my head as I said "that's a lot to understand. What's the claiming thing though? Can female werewolves do that?" Dr. Deaton answered "female werewolves can't. And well, it's like marriage for werewolves, the male has to bite the female during the full moon while mating. Usually it only happens between alphas for strength, but beta's can do it with omegas or sometimes even humans. Alpha males bite human girls when they want to use them to seduce, it's a sign of power. I think Peter chose you as alpha female to add more strength to his pack." I asked "can my bite turn others?" He carefully said "yes, your bite is like Peter's."

I sighed tiredly as I said "what can I do? I don't want this…I can't be this, not while I have people I care about and I could easily hurt them." I nodded at the door for emphasis. He suggested "you're a good girl Alex. You seem to have a lot of will power and control." I said "yeah, that's just on the outside, on the inside it's turmoil of feelings. I don't want to hurt anyone, I mean someone could just say the wrong thing and I could snap and kill them. I see how much Scott has to go through and I can't imagine going through that too." He said "I think that's what's going to help you." I asked "what?" I was leaning on the front desk and he placed a hand on my shoulder as he said "you care, Alex. You care a lot for people, that's what's going to help you through all of this. Especially Romeo, Scott told me about you and your possibly the most caring and loving girl in this world. You're not going to hurt anyone because it's not in your nature. You might get angry at times, but you won't lose complete control. You're an alpha which means you have a little more self-control than Scott, because you are responsible for him as his alpha. This right now is stressing you but you haven't even shown anger or a sign that you want to shift. All you need is to learn a little self-control and manage your anger."

I nodded as I said "you can't tell anyone." He looked at me suspiciously and I said "Peter, he knows that I don't care if he kills me, he threatened me with Rome."

"**The secret side of me, I never let you see"**

I felt moisture in my eyes so I turned away as I continued "I'm not risking Rome's life for anything. You can't tell anyone especially Scott." Dr. Deaton finally nodded and said "I hope you know what you're doing." I said "it's for the best." _There was no way I was risking Rome. No way in hell, the world could fall apart for all I cared but there was no way I was risking Rome's life. If me keeping this a secret kept Rome safe I was going to do it. I loved Scott and I hated what Peter was doing but Scott would risk Rome's safety if he found out and I just couldn't let that happen. Scott was willing to sacrifice everything for Allison just like I was willing to for Rome._

I said "so how did you find Scott?" Dr. Deaton said "in the woods, with bullet wounds. Hunters had already left." I asked "what were you doing in the woods?" He said "we all have secrets Alex." I nodded in silent agreement as I walked back into the room Scott was in as I sat in the couch with Rome's head in my lap as I rested my eyes waiting for Scott to get up.

{BREAK}

"Welcome back to the light of conscious." My eyes fluttered open and I saw that Scott had woken up. I stood up fast placing Rome on the couch. Scott looked over at me and tried to stand up, Dr. Deaton walked over to him as I did and says "okay, maybe you should sit down." I gently push Scott down as I said "you should rest just a little bit more, Scott." Scott looks at his bandages. The bell of the clinic rings. Scott and I look at Dr. Deaton. Dr. Deaton headed to the front when Scott grabs his arm but Dr. Deaton smiled reassuringly at him. No one could know Scott was here, no one. "Sorry, but were- were closed." Scott and I glance at each other when he stutters. We hear Peter say "hi there, I'm here for pick up." Dr. Deaton said "I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Peter retorted "these two wandered in on their own." Scott grabs me and I grab Rome as Scott holds me behind himself and crouches us down: hiding us from view and from Peter. Dr. Deaton replied "even if they did I can't help you, we're closed." Peter said "I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?" Deaton said "I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you can come back during regular hours." Peter replied "you have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Dr. Deaton replied "like I said…we're closed." I was worried for Dr. Deaton he was risking a lot for us.

Peter remarked "mountain ash, that's an old one." Scott and I glance at each other when we hear a crashing sound." Deaton then said "let me be as clear as possible we…are…closed." Then I heard silence and I looked at Scott to see him concentrating so he must be hearing something. I closed my eyes as I concentrated hard on my hearing. All I got was silence I sighed frustrated and tried again and then I heard Peter mutter "innocent….what I want." I opened my eyes as the bell jingled and looked at Scott whose eyes widened and he said "Allison."

{BREAK}

After I made sure Scott was okay I took him home since it was Sunday. It was a pretty boring day; I was making lunch with Rome as I also baked some cookies when Stiles came in. "Hey, Alex!" He waved as he hopped onto a chair beside Rome as he dipped his finger into the cookie dough. I slapped his hand and said "Stiles, wait for it to be cooked, look at Rome he hasn't even tried to." Stiles pouted as I started putting the cookie dough on the thin sheet and into the oven. I was making spaghetti because Rome said he felt like eating spaghetti. Stiles grabbed a soda and I asked "so, what you doing here? Social visit or Scott needs help?" Stiles said "both. He can wait a little longer though, I'm starved." I laughed as I stirred the noodles so they wouldn't stick to the bottom.

{BREAK}

I was just about to call Scott down for lunch when he clambered down the stairs as he said "Alex, is Stiles here"- he cut off seeing Stiles at the counter with Rome with a mouth full of spaghetti. "Stiles, I've been calling you for like twenty minutes!" Stiles swallowed his food down as he said "really? I hadn't noticed. You've got to try this though, it's really good." He moaned as he grabbed another mouthful. I rolled my eyes and pushed the salad bowl at him "eat your veggies." Stiles shook his head.

I had served Rome already and I said to Stiles "fine, no cookies or garlic bread for you." Stiles whined but put salad on his plate as I took out the garlic bread and gave him one and Rome a half. Scott sat down and said "I'm hungry to Alex." I remarked "you're old enough to serve yourself Scott." He pouted "but you served Stiles!" I said "because Rome and him are my favorites." Stiles grinned smugly at Scott. I laughed as Rome stuck his tongue out at Scott's direction. "Oh, really? Rome." Scott reached beside Rome and grabbed him as he started tickling him. Rome was giggling as Scott attacked his sides. Stiles joined in as they both started tickling him. I grinned at the scene, it had been a while since this happened with all the werewolf stuff occurring. "Help, mommy!" I said "alright, alright leave my baby alone you two." Scott placed Rome down with a ruffle to his hair. Rome flattened it, while Stiles went back to eating. I served Scott and then me. _I wouldn't admit it out loud but I missed it, the days where we didn't have to worry about werewolves, hunters or anything. I missed the days where Scott, Stiles, Rome and I would hang out at the house_.

{BREAK}

After eating and Rome taking his nap I went upstairs to where Scott and Stiles had gone. "Call it again." Scott told Stiles. Stiles said "it's not here. So you lost your phone get a new one." I asked "what's going on?" Stiles answered "Scott lost his phone." I said "really? I lost my necklace yesterday, I can't find it either." Scott said "I can't afford a new phone. Alex bought me the two last ones and she isn't buying anymore. Besides I can't do this alone. We got to find Derek." With everything happening I forgot about Derek. Stiles "a) you're not alone, you have us. And b) you said he walked into gunfire he sounds pretty dead." I shot him a glare. I didn't want to believe that Derek was dead, he just couldn't be. Scott replied "the Argent's plan was to use him to help them get to the alpha, they're not gonna kill him." Stiles said "well just let them do what they're planning, they use Derek to get Peter problem solved." I glared at him as I slap him on his head. He mouths 'Ow' as Scott says "not if Peter is going after Allison to get Derek. I can't protect her on my own. Which means we have to find Derek first, just help me."

I started going through his stuff to help as Stiles said "you know you probably lost it when you two were fighting, you remember that? When you two were fighting, when you interrupted him killing Jackson, are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" I glared at Stiles fiercely as I felt myself wanting to kill him and I knew that was my werewolf side coming out. Scott glanced at my tense form as he told Stiles "he wasn't going to kill anyone, and I'm not letting him die." I was starting to see how irritating Stiles can be to werewolves. ." I looked at Scott a small smile on my lips as we were on each other's side.

Stiles whined "could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" I groaned and turned around as I slapped Stiles arm as I said "I love you Stiles, but I'm-we're not letting Derek die." Stiles said "you mean you love him more." I looked at him as I processed that and felt my heart beating faster as I automatically said "no, I don't." He replied "_**right**_, Scott don't you agree with me? Scott-what?" Scott answered "mom, she just got home from work." I saw Scott concentrate and tried to do the same as I did I heard snippets "…it always sounds weird because of my last name…we could also just go out for drinks…profoundly embarrassing phone…feel free to give me a call." Mom actually liked the creep? That's when I heard the sniffling and I sat on Scott's bed. Stiles asked "she okay?" Scott shook his head. Stiles questioned "what she doing?" Scott answered "crying." I felt my eyes water as I heard her sniffling and I felt like crying with her. Scott sat beside me and I slugged an arm around his shoulders as Stiles said "Scott you can't protect everyone." Scott replied "I have to." I hugged him.

**3rd P.O.V**

Kate said "god I hate this detective work." She looked through Derek's phone. Derek questioned "are you going to torture me or talk me to death huh?" Kate remarked "you know I found this yesterday." She held up a thin necklace with a thick pendant of a crescent moon. Derek knew that necklace like the palm of his hand. Derek only looked at it as realization dawned on him. Kate said "yeah, you know the girl wearing this don't you? Allison does, and she told me her name. Alejandra McCall, an adopted Mexican girl with a sob story. Now what was she doing around your house last night? Did she alert you? Or I don't know, maybe she's our second beta, a little werewolf whore, a present from the alpha maybe? I don't know but maybe I should find out."

Derek glared at her Kate put the necklace around her neck and said "I think it looks better on me. Besides sweetie I don't want to torture you. I just- I want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together, before you even met jailbait." Derek glared and says "the time you burned all my family alive?" Kate responds "no, I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had. I mean does Alejandra know?" Derek stayed silent "she doesn't does she? Well someone should let her know. I think I will. But the fire thing that was fun too." Derek jumped at her. He scowled at her and Kate said "I love how much you hate me," while laughing.

Kate slid down as she said "remember how this felt?" She licked up his lean stomach and as much as he hated it he reacted to her touch as he growled. He hated that his body was responding to her. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there. He wanted to Alex, it'd been days since he last saw her and he was itching to see her again. His thoughts strayed to her as Kate said "sweetheart I really don't want to torture you." A big bald man entered and Kate said "but he does." Derek let his thoughts stray to Alex as the man advanced.


	22. Ch 11 I Hate What I've Become Pt 2:2

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 11 I Hate What I've Become Pt. 2/2**

**(**Skillet**-** Monster**)**

**Then:**

**[3****rd**** P.O.V]**

_Kate slid down as she said "remember how this felt?" She licked up his lean stomach and as much as he hated it he reacted to her touch as he growled. He hated that his body was responding to her. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there. He wanted to Alex, it'd been days since he last saw her and he was itching to see her again. His thoughts strayed to her as Kate said "sweetheart I really don't want to torture you." A big bald man entered and Kate said "but he does." Derek let his thoughts stray to Alex as the man advanced._

**Now:**

**{Alex P.O.V}**

It was Thursday now and the dance was tomorrow. _The whole week I had been going to isolated cemetery to try and learn self-control. It was better than the woods where if I howled Peter would come, that wasn't the whole reason my real mom and dad were buried there, it gave me a small amount of peace. So far I had learned how to control my senses. I could block out everything and focus on one thing, I let the smells not bother me, and most importantly my anger I tried to keep in check. I had learned a trick, if I was angry all the time I could easily change, if I tried to keep my anger in check it was a lot harder. So that's why whenever I was angered all I thought about was Rome and how I didn't want to hurt him, surprisingly it worked_. I walked with Allison to her locker as she said "yeah, Lydia and me are going to the mall again since we couldn't find a single dress we liked. You can come too." I said "I actually have plans, besides you know I'm not really into that." Allison nodded as she got her books out, Scott was all about protecting Allison so he had told me to try and be around her as long as I could.

I said "I'm really nervous about tomorrow." She asked "why?" I answered "it's my first dance ever." She said "no, it can't be." I nodded and she said "well, don't worry about it. Eli is a great guy, and your friend, you guys will have fun." I nodded and we were interrupted as Jackson came over "hey, Allison, Alex. What time should I pick you up for the dance Allison?" Allison and I exchange looks. I noticed he looked pretty freaked out. "Are you okay?" She asked He said "yeah, I'm just excited to go to the formal with you. As friends, just friends, as friends." I looked between them awkwardly and said "yeah, um I'm gonna go. See you later." I waved as I walked off with a weirded out look at Jackson.

As I walked the hallways Eli caught up to me and we walked to our sixth period as we talked casually. As we sat down in class with Eli he said "so the color of your dress is champagne?" I looked at him as I felt a blush form on my face as I nodded, and asked "do you have a tux yet?" He nodded and said "yeah, I got everything Monday when you texted me." I smiled at him as I said "we can take my car." Eli said "I doubt you want to ruin your dress on the bike." I laughed as I said "yeah. So I guess I'll pick you up?" He smirked as he said "yeah, I guess so." The teacher scolded him and I said "pick you up at eight." He remarked "don't be late." I smiled as I said "I won't."

{BREAK}

"Alright, let's see," I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the sound of the crow sitting on the headstone that I was in front of. I heard the low beating of its heart, the squawking noise it made was infuriating but I tried not to get mad. After controlling my anger I slowly let it loose as I felt a vibrating growl from in me.

"**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet,**

**In the halls**

**I comes awake,**

**And I can't control it"**

I looked down and saw that my finger nails had grown, and I knew my face was sharper. I saw red tint my vision and with all my might I pictured Rome and how I had to protect him how, I didn't want to hurt him, and slowly the red tint faded.

"**I feel it deep within ,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster"**

I sat back gasping. It took a lot out of me to be able to do that. The first time I hadn't been able to and the only way to turn back was to apply pain so I had broken my arm. After a while I decided to do it again. As I let the anger control me I heard an "Alex!" My vision turned red and I knew that whoever was coming was in danger I swiftly raised a hand to my face on my eyes and breathed in and out. My inner wolf pacing in me to be fully let out, I fought against it though and slowly I felt the red fade out and I was left gasping.

As I sat back I heard soft steps and "Alex?" I moved my hands from my face to see Isaac. I smiled at him as I said "oh, hey Isaac." He smiled at me as he asked "you okay?" I nodded and said "yeah I was just…" I trailed off as I motioned to the headstone he looked at them and blushed slightly as he said "sorry." I said "it's okay." There was silence and then he said "my…my mom's is right there." I looked to where he had pointed. His eyes had looked sad as he said that. I walked over to him as I said "what are you doing here?" He said "I work here." Realization hit my eyes as I said "oh, right." He nodded and I realized he had a shovel. There was a minute of awkward silence and he said "I was...you know me…I was hoping…thinking…I mean…wouldyougototheformalwithme?"

I blinked as I said "can you say that again?" His face was blushing really red as he said "will you go the formal with…me?" My eyes widened as a blush formed on my cheeks and he immediately said "you don't have to…just…I mean"- I said "I can't." His face fell and I said "I would've loved to go with you really, but Eli asked me already, I'm sorry." He nodded as he said "of course he did. I mean I understand." I said "were going as friends, just friends." That made him smile a little. I looked at my watch and saw that it was close to eight. I said "it's getting pretty late and I have to pick up Rome, are you working tomorrow?" He nodded and I said "I'll stop by before the dance. See you tomorrow."

{BREAK}

I was getting ready in my room while mom helped me and Scott out. It was Friday evening and we were getting ready for the dance. Well, I was. Scott was waiting until seven thirty to get ready. I had showered and done all the necessities. Since the bite had disappeared I had taken off the bandages and you couldn't even tell that I had been bitten. I started on my makeup as mom dried my hair with the blow dryer. "So you're picking him up?" I said "yeah, mom. He doesn't have a car, only a motorcycle so I thought it'd be best if we went in my car." She sighed "but I wanted pictures." I said "well, maybe his mom will take them; if she does I'll ask Eli if he can give me copies to give you, alright?" She nodded enthusiastically. I applied mascara, eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, foundation, and light eye shadow. Mom said "alright, let's see. How do you want your hair?" I looked at pin straight hair and decided "spiral curls." She nodded and parted my hair at the right side; my bangs clipped to the side as she curled all my hair and applied spray to them all. It took about thirty minutes for them all to be perfect curls. I painted my nails a peach color rather than my always black colored ones.

As I waited for them to dry I looked at mom who had laid the dress out on the bed. She looked at it as she said "it's beautiful, Alex." I nodded as I said "yeah, you know I never really told you this before, but you're the best mom I could've asked for." I felt tears brim my eyes and she said "no, no, no you'll ruin your makeup. I love you sweetie." She wrapped me in a hug and I held her. She said "don't get all emotional on me, Alex. You're the tough one and I'm the crier." I smiled as I let go and said "you're right." She cleared her throat and said "now, let's get you in this dress." I smiled as I walked over and she pulled the dress up and helped me into it. After she tied the strings at the back for the corset she walked in front of me as she said "Alex, you look beautiful. I walked in front of the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. The dark mass of hair on my hair drawled attention as it was dark among my light colored dress, and pale skin. My round grey eyes looked innocent with all the light makeup.

I smiled at my reflection. My mom said "see, you're beautiful." I smiled as I stepped back and grabbed some black flats. My mom shook her head and I said "what?" She said "why don't you wear high heels?" I answered "because I don't want to fall. Besides you can't see them under the dress." She laughed as I put them on. I looked at the clock and noticed it was seven o'clock. I said "why don't you help out Scott? I'm gonna head out now." She said "alright, be careful call me if you need anything." I nodded and grabbed my clutch and made my way to the car. I put the boutonniere in the passenger seat as I decided to make a quick stop.

{BREAK}

"Hey mom, hey dad I wanted to come see you before I go. There's a dance tonight and I'm nervous. I can't be nervous though because that'll only mess with my emotions and then I could lose control and hurt someone. I decided to come here so I could relax, just a little." I felt tears build as I placed two white roses on their graves. I slowly walked over to Isaac's mom as I gently crouched as I placed hers down. "Alex?" I turned around as I stood to see a shocked Isaac.

I said "hey, Isaac." He questioned "what are you doing here?" I said "I told you I was stopping by today." He said "I thought you forgot, but you're going to be late to the dance." I said "I can use a few minutes, I just- I needed to see my parents." He nodded as he said "well, come on I'll walk you to your car." I followed him. I said "thanks, Isaac." He gave me a small grin as he said "no problem. I'll see you later. Have fun at the dance." I got in my car as I started it I looked back in my rearview mirror to see Isaac staring at the car. Isaac had turned around his shoulders slumped I couldn't just leave. I sighed as I pictured his sad face. I turned the radio on as I turned the volume up some and Jason Walker's song 'Down.' came on. I climbed out and Isaac turned around confused I said "I might not be able to go to the formal with you, but can my first dance be with you?" I held a hand out and he blushed but grabbed my hand as he said "yeah, of course you can." 

With that I slowly slipped my hand around his shoulder and put his on my waist. I smiled up at him as we awkwardly started swaying. He muttered "I don't know how to dance." His face was red and I whispered "want to know a secret? I can't either." He chuckled as he pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest his heart was beating very loud and we just listened to Jason's voice as the lyrics hung in the cemetery. "I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground so why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down," I looked up as he sang that part. "You know this song?" I asked he answered "don't you?" I said "it's my favorite one of his." He said "mine too. I can actually relate to him…"

I stared at him confusedly but he shook his head and I pressed my head back into his chest as I listened to his heart that had calmed down. As we just continued to sway he suddenly spun me around, I laughed at that and he smiled as we continued awkwardly dancing. As the song stopped he gently let go. I said "that was actually fun." Isaac said "yeah, thank you Alex." I smiled at him as I blushed and said "I think it was more of a benefit for me. I'm not as nervous now." He smiled and said "glad I could help. Eli's lucky he's going with you." I smiled as I said "for what it's worth, I would have loved to have gone with you." He smiled at me and said "it's worth a lot." I smiled as I turned to go but then I turned back around and walked to Isaac. I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I said "bye, Izzy." I turned and headed to my car as I started it and headed to Eli's house leaving Isaac shocked.

{BREAK}

Eli dragged me to my car after his mom finally stopped taking pictures. I snickered as Eli said "drive, now." He was wearing his boutonniere as I wore the corsage around my wrist. I smiled as I drove and parked beside Stiles Jeep where he and Lydia were. Eli opened my door as I looped my hand through his and we walked over to them as Stiles told her she looked beautiful kind of like how Eli had told me except Eli had looked like a goldfish. I grinned at Stiles who only stared at me and Lydia pulled on his arm and he smiled sheepishly as we all walked in. I spotted Allison and Jackson and I headed over to them. I grinned at Allison who said "Alex! Wow, you look great." Eli said "I think you, me and almost the whole male population agree." I blushed and Allison giggled. She asked Jackson to dance and he said "do I have to?" I glared at him and he offered her his arm. "Do you want to dance?" I looked at Eli and he said "hmm…" I glared and he chuckled as and said "alright, alright, let's go."

As soon as we had settled the singer changed songs to a slow song called 'Sleeping At Last' by Turning Pages. Eli awkwardly placed his arm on my waist as I blushed and put an arm over his shoulder. He leaned and said "so is this what you pictured?" I looked at him in confusion. He said "the formal?" I said "a little, yeah." He tightened his grip as the song continued. I inhaled his scent with my new werewolf senses I noticed there was a hint of cologne not a lot, which I liked because when I walk in the hallways that's all I smell and I get headaches.

As we silently swayed to the music I noticed he was graceful in his movements. That's when Coach Finstock interrupted and we all looked as he looked embarrassed as Scott had grabbed Danny to dance with. I chuckled and then Scott danced with Allison. I looked over to see Stiles and Lydia dancing. I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned. I saw Jackson leave and after the song ended so did Lydia. I looked at Stiles and sighed as I looked at Eli who I now was sitting beside. "I'll be back." He asked "are you alright?" I nodded as I said "yeah, I got to help out a friend." With that I walked over to a sad Stiles. As he sat down I say "I know it's not the same, but do you want to dance?" Stiles looked at me and smiled as he accepted the hand and we walked to the dance floor as the song 'Be Still" by The Fray came on. "Won't your date be mad?" I said "he better not, you're my best friend Stiles. Besides we came as friends." After the song ended I went with him as he wanted to find Lydia.

I told Eli "she's missing. Stiles and I are going to look for her if we can't find her in fifteen minutes we'll come back." He nodded and let me go with a "be careful." As I walked to Stiles he was talking to Jackson "what did you do?" He demanded.

{BREAK}

After Jackson basically told Stiles he had told the Argents about Scott, we decided to try and find them. As we walked to the lacrosse field I noticed Lydia. I nudged Stiles and we both started running. That's when I saw Peter. I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. I started running faster but I tackled him too late. He had bitten Lydia. I let the anger of not being able to protect her come over and I launched myself at him again. My werewolf face growing as well as my nails. I roared at him my eyes flashing blue and he seemed pretty surprised. I saw Stiles bend over Lydia shock on his face as he stared at me in disbelief. I swiped at Peter who avoided. I did this three more times until I finally managed to scratch his arm. He growled at me and I growled back as I full on tackled him but he caught me with one hand and slammed me down I felt bones break. Then he slashed at me and my shoulder started bleeding and he punched me in the face.

I whined as he growled and strolled over to Stiles. I tried to stand but nothing happened. My shoulder wasn't healing. The bones in my back were resetting. I felt darkness surround me and I heard Stiles say "don't kill them, please." Peter remarked "of course not, just tell me where to find Derek." Stiles asked "what?" Peter said "tell me how to find Derek Hale." Stiles shouted hysterically "I don't know that. How would I know that?" Peter said "because you're the clever one aren't you?" I heard nothing else as I lost consciousness.

"**It's hiding in the dark, **

**Its teeth are razor sharp"**

{AN: hope you guys liked it. Please leave more reviews. Last chapter coming up. More reviews please, and thank you to all that have reviewed they make me happy! And check those songs out they really relate to the scene so play them, guys!}


	23. Ch 12 Just Close Your Eyes, You'll Pt 1

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 12 Just Close Your Eyes, You'll Be Alright Pt.1/2**

**(**Taylor Swift Featuring The Civil Wars**-**Safe And Sound**)**

As I weakly turned my eyes were blurry but I noticed voices talking. A blind, white, hot pain flooded into my body as I strained to listen to the two people who were talking. That's when I registered the voices, Stiles and Peter and just got to listen when Peter told Stiles "call your friends, tell Jackson to come and get them." Relief flooded into my body as I realized Lydia must've still been alive as well as Stiles. With that I weakly closed my eyes and let the darkness seep into me again.

{BREAK}

Once I regained consciousness I noticed that I was being carried. The pain that had been before had dulled just a bit. I squinted my eyes and looked up first I saw a pair of warm brown eyes, I then saw Eli's frightened gaze staring ahead of him. I slowly noticed it was dark and that little time had passed. I just managed to get my dry mouth to utter a "whaa-t." Eli sighed relieved and I then I noticed that he was running he said "are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I groaned as he jostled and answered honestly "everything." He looked down at me as he said "don't worry Alex, everything's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." I slowly nodded and felt my body trying to heal and exhaustion was at my door. My eyes were drifting shut when I heard him say "it's going to pay, Alex. I'll make sure it does." I was too tired to question him as my hearing went away and I slowly fell back into the depths of darkness.

**Elias P.O.V**

"This is my fault!" I said to Fabian. We were in the hospital, I had called him and he immediately came. Alex's wounds weren't too deep the doctors only put bandages on them. Fabian argued "no, it's not. It's the alpha, Eli." I shook my head in exasperation. Jackson was with Lydia and I didn't know where Scott or Stiles had gone off to. Jackson had called me and told me that Lydia and Jackson were in trouble. Fabian said "this is a hunter's life Eli. Either you realize now that you can't be involved with other people or when it's too late." I shook my head as I answered "no, I'm not going to leave Alex, Fabian. Especially not with the alpha out there! It almost killed her, and I'm not gonna allow it to happen again!" Fabian said "you're a hunter Eli; it's time you realize it, and embrace it." I sighed as I said "I will. But I'm not letting her go." Fabian angrily stood "she's a nuisance, Eli! She's only gonna get you killed! She can't protect herself, or hunt, she's not like us! Does she even know about the things you've done? Or how about you being a hunter?"

I shuddered in anger as I said "no, and she's not going to." Fabian shook his head in disdain. He said "she's a girl, Eli. Even if I hate the idea of you not hunting she has to know." I shook my head. No, Alex couldn't know, she was far too innocent to be brought into my world. His phone rang as he answered it. I heard some of it as he said "Viktor is it done?" A pause and my dad answered and Fabian's eyes widened as he said "it was easy then? Are you sure it's going to work?" Another pause and Fabian said "no? She told you? It's gonna be tonight?" A pause as my dad answered. _They were going to kill the alpha tonight?_ My eyes widened as Fabian answered with a few "yeah's."

_The alpha had hurt Alex and I wanted to be the one to kill it. Even if I hated being a hunter it was exactly what needed to be done. I wasn't going to let it hurt Alex again. Over my dead body was it even gonna lay a hand on her. I was going to kill it, screw Fabian, screw dad, I was going to do this not for them but for Alex I was responsible for her and I let her down. Well, not again by tomorrow morning that alpha is dead._ Fabian got off the phone and I eagerly asked "you're killing the alpha tonight?" His head shot up to me his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he said "yeah, your father and me…but we can't do this on our own." I stood up as I faced him and said "I'm in, I'll help you. We'll kill that thing together but on one condition." He nodded as he asked "alright, what?"

I answered "I'm not hunting anymore whether you and dad like it or not. I'm a month from being eighteen, I decide my life from now on and you two don't have a say in it anymore." He contemplated this as he sighed and said "fine, I'll talk to your father." I nodded as I said "what's the plan?" Fabian said "I'll tell you once we get there." I asked "where we going?" He answered "you'll see. Now, c'mon. Your father should be there soon after us. He has to stop by somewhere but he'll be there." I sighed as I said "good, let's go kill this son of a bitch."

**Alex P.O.V**

"Ugh!" I blinked as pain erupted in my skull. I sat up and looked around to see that I was in the hospital. I sighed as I slowly got off the bed. I was slightly relieved that no one was in the room. My steps were wobbly; I went to my bathroom in the room. I looked at my reflection and saw blood around my shoulder. The night's events flashed into my mind. I blinked and I removed the bandages to see the scratches not as deep. They were healing but not as fast as they should be. I made my way back to the room and saw that I didn't have any clothes to change into. I looked around and in drawers only to find baggy scrubs and my cell phone. I hastily pulled them on. I needed to leave before someone noticed my scratches were healing faster than possible. I looked in the little window in my door and saw that Lydia was in a hospital room across from me.

There were no Stiles, Scott, and Eli or even I stupidly thought Derek out on the waiting room. I didn't even know why I bothered and let my mind trick me into thinking he would probably there. He made it clear when he chose to go with Peter, that he didn't care about Scott or any of us, that he could care less about me. A small voice in my head told me not to be so hard on him because he could be dead and we didn't know because Kate and the hunters captured him and he willingly risked his life for Scott. I guess that was what had made me hope that he did care about me, that he was only being forced by Peter to join the dark side. I couldn't help myself by worrying over him and knew that it was more than a simple infatuation as I had tried telling myself the past days. Let me get quote Twilight here, I was in unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, well I wouldn't go that far but yes, I had very deep feelings for him. And no matter how much I was had hated him a part of me yearned to see him, and a bigger part wanted to be with him, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. He had been able to hurt me so easily, more easily than I had ever let someone. I couldn't do it; I couldn't let Derek have that much control over me. I finally shook my head to try and clear my head of thoughts of the dark haired werewolf.

I looked around and saw the window in the bathroom I hastily squeezed through and jumped about two stories down. I ran all the way to my house where I showered and wrapped another bandage over my shoulder. I was just about to head out and look for Stiles or Scott, and maybe even try to find Derek.

My phone suddenly started ringing; I looked at the ID and smiled. It was Gloria. I answered "hey Gloria. Did my mom drop Rome off? Was he good?" I heard Gloria take a deep breath, and I said "what is it, Gloria? What's wrong?" My heart started hammering as she said "it's Rome, Alex. He's gone." My heart stopped beating. In that moment everything slowed down Gloria's words repeating over and over in my mind. The irrational side of me was in disbelief while the werewolf side howled at the loss of her cub and my rational side making up plans. After a moment I closed my eyes as my heart started pounding and my wolf paced inside of me to be let out. I took a long deep breath and opened my eyes and didn't even have to look in my mirror to know they were a blue color. I gritted my teeth as I fought to keep control. I demanded "tell me what happened."

Gloria sniffled as she answered "I put Rome to sleep in the bed upstairs like I usually do. After thirty minutes I went to wake him and he was gone. Who could've got him Alex? He was in a two story room. No one came in the house, they had to climb the window." I tightly responded "don't call the police. I'm on my way, Gloria." My face set in determination I jumped out of my window and landed on all fours. I then started running on all fours to Gloria's.

{BREAK}

I let Gloria lead me into the room and told her to give me a minute. I walked over to Rome's bed as I sniffed. I smelt Rome's scent and another one. They both led to the window. The other sent was masculine, lots of cologne, aftershave, and leather. I jumped out the window as looked around I found a small teddy bear.

I walked towards it and picked it up. It was Michelangelo, Rome's stuffed toy. I felt a sniffle escape me as a tear slid down my face.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face,**

**When I said I'll never let you go"**

A flash back came to my mind: _I had just gotten taken a shower and was about to tuck Rome in. I slipped on my nightgown as I trekked to his room. Rome was small for his age he was two and about to be three in a week. There was a thunderstorm with thunder and lightning. I knocked and said "Rome?"_

"**When all those shadows **

**Almost killed your light"**

_I opened the door to see a lump in the bed. I laughed as I walked over and pulled the covers down. To my confusion there were feet where his head should've been, I chuckled as his head popped up at the other end of the bed. I said "what you doing Romey?" He sniffled as he whispered "mommy, I'm scared. I don't like those sounds." I chuckled as I said "well mommy doesn't either, now come here." He asked "mommies get scared too?" I smiled as I said "um huh. We sure do." He asked "how do you stop being scared?" I answered "we…have super powers." He excitedly asked "really?" I chuckled as I answered "no." He pouted and I said "because mommies get help from their mommies, and those mommies got helped from their mommies, and so on." He nodded slowly and asked "can you help me?" I answered "um huh, that's what I'm here for." I said "first what are you scared of?" He replied "the boom noises." I nodded and said "okay, just think that they're drums. Really loud drums, like a lullaby for you." He closed his eyes as thunder sounded and I said "you hear it? Just really big drums." He sighed and said "mommy don't leave me alone tonight, please?" I replied_

"**I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'"**

"_I won't ever leave you Rome; you don't even have to ask." I slid in behind him and he rested his head on my chest as he said "sing mommy." I stroked his hair as I hummed a lullaby. And he held on to a small bear as I put him on the right side. _

I gently grasped the bear, _I had lost Rome_. I sniffled as I held the bear closer to me. After about two more seconds I closed my eyes and breathed in.

"**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight"**

I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. Whoever had taken Rome was gonna wish they never had. I heard steps coming towards me and I saw Gloria crouch beside me. She rubbed my back as she said "I think we should call the police." I shook my head as I said "no, I'm gonna find him on my own. I have to." I heard a deep howl and I felt the urge to howl back. Then I heard another and the urge grew. I fought it though. Gloria looked around as she said "I thought there weren't any wolves in California?" I shrugged. I wiped my eyes again. I shook my head as I said "just wanted to know. Look, don't involve the police if by morning I don't find him call the police okay?" She nodded and I walked away.

After I made sure she went inside I grabbed the teddy bear and began following the scent to the end of the road where it stopped. I knew that a car had taken him if the scent just abruptly stopped. An idea hit me, Gloria's neighbor; an older paranoid man named Roger had cameras installed all over his yard. I just needed to get them. I hurriedly ran over and knocked. I waited a minute and he didn't answer the door. I knocked again louder. I heard a loud "who is it?" I yelled "Alejandra McCall. Please, I need your help. Someone took my son, and I don't know who it was, I need to find him." There was silence until an older man peered out of the door and motioned me inside. As soon as I stepped inside he asked "what happened?" I said "someone snuck into Gloria's house and took my son, please." He looked at me a moment and said "security tapes are in the back room." He pointed and I ran to the room. He followed slower after me.

I entered the room and saw dozens of little monitors. He entered and sat down on a computer chair and started typing. I bit my nail as I impatiently waited. He said "here it is." He pulled up a camera pointed at the house. He questioned "how long ago was it?" I answered "about an hour." He rewinded the tape and played it. After about ten minutes into it we saw a black Sedan rolled up to house. A man in black jeans, a ski mask, coat, and boots climbed up the drainpipe. As he made it to the top he easily lifted the window and walked in. I tried to see if I could recognize him but it was no use. As I saw the engine rev I yelled "pause it! Pause it!" As he did the license plate was visible. I grabbed my phone as I called Danny "hey, Danny." Danny sleepily mumbled "huh? Alex?"

I said "I know it's late. I really need your help, I'll be there soon." I hung up as I put the license plate numbers in my phone. "Thanks, Roger." I said to the man. He waved me away saying "just don't tell anyone." I nodded and ran out of his house. I ran on all fours to Danny's. I jumped on his window and knocked on it. He opened the window saying "Alex, what's wrong?" I said "a lot of things. Look, I need a huge favor." He asked "what is it?" I said "l need you to find where this is at." I showed him the license plate numbers. He shook his head and I said "Danny, please it's life and death. I really need this, please." My eyes started watering. Danny wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he asked "what's going on?" I answered "I can't tell you, but what I can say is that Rome's in danger and I need you to find this license plate fast." He just hugged me harder and grabbed his laptop.

{BREAK}

After five minutes and Danny's fingers ghosting the keyboard he said "I got it." I sat beside him and he pointed. Dewolf Rd was what the computer read; it was close to the cemetery and forest. My bet was that whoever it was was in the forest. I nodded and said "thanks, Danny. I promise, I'll tell you later." He nodded and I hurriedly went through his window again and jumped. I ran all the way to the cemetery.

{BREAK}

**Elias P.O.V**

"What are we doing here?" I asked my uncle. He answered "killing the alpha, of course. You know it committed the arson at the Hale house, it killed humans in that house." I asked "really?" He said "yes. Kate Argent figured it out." That woman always gave me an unsettling feeling. I asked "and we're taking her word for it?" He said "yes, because her brother Chris is a friend of your father's. Now c'mon your father should be waiting." I grabbed my crossbow and arrows as well as a handgun. We started the trek through the woods and slowly came to a clearing where my dad was.

As we came closer I asked "alright, we're here. Can you tell me what's going on?" My dad, Viktor turned to me "we're going to kill the alpha, Eli." I looked around and asked "yeah, I know. But how?" He said "with bait of course." I asked "what bait?" He yelled "Alright, John. Bring him out!" As I turned around to look my breath caught in my throat. His hands and feet were bound in rope as a gag was on his mouth. Rome. The man took the gag out and Rome cried out. We heard "give me my son." A low growl at the end and we all turned around immediately my aim was locked at what I perceived as a threat. Alex stood in the clearing, but it was an Alex that haunted my nightmares, that I always thought I'd never see once I stopped hunting. Alex had sharp ears, and nose, her mouth fuller, eyes narrowed, as her features were distinctly feminine as she calmly stepped forward her eyes a blazing blue and I saw hatred as well as revenge in her eyes. I had never seen something as beautiful as well as stomach-churning. I was in too much shock to do anything let alone try and kill her. She said "Romey cover your ears, and remember"- Rome mumbled "just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." Alex said "just like that honey. You're gonna be okay."

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

**You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light, you'll and I be safe and sound"**

"Now!" I heard someone shout. That's when an arrow flew directly towards Alex and she ducked as the arrow implanted in a tree and a light bulb went off. Alex tried to cover her eyes as she was a little dazed. Others than began shooting. Alex jumped up as she dodged as many as she could. Fabian growled once he was out of ammo he pushed me as he said "what are you waiting for shoot! Shoot her, shoot her! Damn it, shoot her now!" I released the arrow and it pierced the air as it hit its target, Alex, who was too busy to notice me. I slowly unfroze and shoved Fabian. "Alex!" I shouted as I saw her fall down to the ground not moving.


	24. Ch 12 Just Close Your Eyes, You'll Pt 2

{Important Author's note at bottom!}

**A Broken Full Moon**

**Ch. 12 Just Close Your Eyes, You'll Be Alright Pt.2/2**

**(**Taylor Swift Featuring The Civil Wars**-**Safe And Sound**)**

**Eli P.O.V**

**Then:**

"_Now!" I heard someone shout. That's when an arrow flew directly towards Alex and she ducked as the arrow implanted in a tree and a light bulb went off. Alex tried to cover her eyes as she was a little dazed. Others than began shooting. Alex jumped up as she dodged as many as she could. Fabian growled once he was out of ammo he pushed me as he said "what are you waiting for shoot! Shoot her, shoot her! Damn it, shoot her now!" I released the arrow and it pierced the air as it hit its target, Alex, who was too busy to notice me. I slowly unfroze and shoved Fabian. "Alex!" I shouted as I saw her fall down to the ground not moving._

**Now:**

**Alex P.O.V**

Pain. Pain is an unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of injury, disease or emotional disorder. Suffering or distress. Yeah, well none of that amounted to what I felt now. It felt like dozens of little needle prickling me. I saw hazy for a moment, and I slowly sat up as I saw figures approaching. I numbly saw the arrow in my side. I grasped it in my hand as I broke it in half and then yanked it out. I stood up shakily and my body tried to heal itself. I looked at the injury and saw it healing. I finally growled out "give me my son." I advanced onto my attackers. "Didn't you know Omega's are weak on their own?" I saw him aim at me and I violently moved away and dodged the bullet as I ran at him as I bared my canines at him. I grabbed him by the throat and in front of me as a shield. I growled out "anyone moves and he's dead." I saw two hunters come out the woods and I placed my claws at his throat. I walked towards Rome and hurriedly cut his rope with two sweeps of my nails.

I was in control of my wolf. I was angry but at the same time worried about Rome. And that is what gave me control. As I guided Rome behind me with one hand I kept a hand to the man's throat. Viktor Belen now that I saw Eli was among the hunters. He had shot me. I hurriedly moved Viktor and shoved him to the ground and was about to run when I got shot in my hamstring in both my legs. I immediately went down. I pushed Rome behind me as I had fallen to my knees. I looked up and came face-to-face with Fabian, Eli's uncle.

"Isn't this a surprise?" He said. I scowled at him. As my leg healed he shot them both in the same place again along with my hand. I yelled out in pain. Viktor said "no, no torture, we have to kill it." That's when Eli spoke "no. We have to follow the code." I looked at him to see him staring at me with some emotion in his eyes. Viktor said "she killed those in the Hale house, she committed arson, besides she's alone. Seems like her alpha left her." I growled out and Fabian shot my legs again, while shooting my side. I whimpered as I bit out "I…didn't kill anybody." Eli said "you said this happened 6 years ago? How could she do it if she was only 12?" Fabian glared at him as he said "whose side are you on?" Eli glowered at him as he answered "I'm just stating the facts. I never liked that Kate woman, she seems like the type of hunter you usually tell us to stay away from." Viktor said "Kate told us the alpha would be here, where is it?" I gasped out "she-" Fabian again shot me in my legs, side, hand and now shoulder. Fabian took out a necklace as he said "she said it would recognize it." I said "that's mine," Eli snatched it as he observed it and he started putting the pieces together. Fabian said "Shut up!" He shot me again in my side, legs, and calf.

Rome was fearfully behind me, crouched. Eli said "Fabian, call Chris. I think Kate played us all." Viktor nodded at him to do so and Fabian immediately called Chris. I looked at Eli and gasped out "thank…you, Eli." He looked at me but there was something cold there in his eyes as he said "I didn't do it for you." I sat up, Rome still humming the lullaby I tried to say something "Eli"- he shook his head as he said "I don't want to hear it, Alex. As long as I'm concerned you're a werewolf and I'm a hunter, alright? You're not the girl I knew, you've been lying to me this whole time." I shook my head as I said "no, I haven't. Everything I felt, everything I told you was real, and it was true." He crouched beside me as he said "stop lying, you just keep lying Alex. You had me fooled but now I see you for what you are, a ruthless, dangerous, and vile monster." My eyes watered as he said that and Viktor who was standing beside him looked away. I looked away from Eli and suddenly Fabian came back still talking on his phone as he said "so that's it? Hale house? Alright."

Viktor raised his eyebrows and Fabian ignored him. I crawled away some with Rome so I could make our escape. Viktor hung up as he said "Chris just told me Kate committed the arson on the Hale family." I looked up relieved that at least someone figured it out besides Derek. As I backed away Fabian came near me "but what do we do with you?" I gulped as I said "I thought you had a moral code." Fabian mocked "sadly. So you haven't killed anyone have you?" I answered "no." Viktor asked "how long ago were you bitten?" I answered "about a week ago." Fabian asked "how old are you?" I answered honestly "eighteen." Fabian said "so you're an adult now. Let's get some rules settled. You kill anyone; we hunt you and kill you. Sorry, but you're officially of age which means you screw up once and you're dead." I said "I know who the alpha is," all three men looked at me. Fabian said "alright, who is it." I shook my head as I said "it doesn't work that way." Viktor asked "what do you want?" Fabian shot him a look. I answered "I don't want anyone to know what I am. You can't tell anyone." Fabian shrugged and Viktor nodded as he said "simple enough. Alright, you have my word we won't say a thing about you. Now who's the alpha?" I answered "Peter Hale."

That's when my phone rang. I reached for my phone but Fabian aimed the gun at me. I flinched and Viktor told Eli "grab her phone." Eli reached into my jeans and took my phone out while saying "it's Stiles. A friend of ours." Eli gave it back to me and Fabian said "answer it. One word about us and this bullet goes through your head." Viktor shook his head at him. I answered it shakily "S-Stiles?" He answered "thank god. Alex, Peter kidnapped me, but he let me go. I think he's going to kill Kate Argent! We all know she committed arson. Allison's dad headed to Derek's house. Jackson and I are on our way." I asked "so Kate's there? And Peter?" The three hunters turned to me. Stiles answered "yeah, Kate dragged Allison there and I think she wants to kill Scott and Derek. Peter left too. I think there both there and Peter wants revenge so I think he wants to kill her there."

I said "alright I'm on my way, Stiles." He said "about what happened at the formal…were going to talk about it later, you understand?" I said "yeah, later, bye Stiles." I hung up as I looked up at the hunters "I know where the alpha is going to be tonight, and where Kate is."

{BREAK}

I looked up from my seat at the back of the SUV. Besides Eli, Fabian, and Viktor there were two other hunters there. I sat in the back with Rome as Viktor drove to the Hale house. I tried to catch Eli's gaze but he averted mine and I decided to let him drown himself in his thoughts. Rome was tucked fearfully in my arms as his head was in the crook of my neck as I soothingly stroke his hair. I could hear Viktor and Fabian arguing. Fabian argued that it was a set up and Viktor argued that it wasn't. As we reached the Hale house a silver Porsche was speeding in front of us. "Stiles," I mumbled in confusion as to why he had Jackson's Porsche and not his Jeep. I shook my head. I hummed to Rome silently.

"**Curled up to this lullaby,**

**Even when the music's gone,**

**Gone"**

As we sped to the Hale house I wondered what the hell was going on. "You stay inside, got it Rome?" Rome nodded at my command. As we pulled up to Stiles and Jackson who had parked away from the alpha. We all ran out and Stiles threw a chemical bomb at the alpha. Unluckily the alpha caught it in his hand. I looked around but I couldn't catch a glimpse of Derek. Viktor and Fabian started shooting at it. I looked at Eli who had his crossbow and yelled "Eli, shoot!" he turned and looked at me as I motioned to his bow which he readied and I heard Scott call Allison's name. As one Eli and Allison fired there arrows from opposite sides and hit their mark, the bottle. The alpha's arm busted into flames. Jackson took the opportunity to throw another one at the alpha and he howled in pain.

As the alpha fell to the ground it reached for Allison which Scott saw and kicked him away from her. The alpha stumbled and morphed back into Peter. I looked at him and pity filled me as I saw him burnt almost to death. I sighed relieved and sadly. I look at Eli who is looking at Allison and Scott kissing. Chris woke up. The reason he had wanted revenge was because of the fire and he died because of fire. I slowly looked away as tears pricked my eyes. Stiles who noticed me wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his hug. "Alex…" I looked up to meet Eli's gaze. I step away from Stiles and say "I…" I cut myself off as I look up and see Derek come out of nowhere and crouch by Peter. "Derek wait, you said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek if you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" I looked at Scott who was trying to talk Derek out of killing Peter.

I said "Derek, please." I moved forward and Eli grabbed my arm and held me back. Derek took a step away as if considering it. Since I had werewolf hearing I listened as Peter whispered "it's…never…gonna…be you…she'll…never…go…for you…you…already…decided…I can smell it on you!" Derek lifted his hand as Scott protested "Derek wait-no Derek!" He slashed Peter's throat. He faced us all as he said "I'm the alpha now." My heart stopped as his eyes flashed red. He looked at me one time and ran into the woods. There was a lump in my throat. "Alex…" I looked up to meet Eli's gaze. I muttered "yeah?" He grabbed my chin and tilted it up as he examined me. He said "I'm sorry…about what I said. I didn't mean it. I just-I had to say that to make it believable for them." He motioned to Fabian and Viktor who were talking to Chris.

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

**You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light, you'll and I be safe and sound"**

I asked "this changes things…doesn't it?" He laughed without humor as he said "yes and no. It changes everything…but not the way I feel about you." I looked up at him confusedly as he said "Alex…if you hadn't noticed…I'm crazy about you." My eyes widened at him. "I-I-I"- he cut me off saying "I know. I know you don't feel this way, but I'm not giving up on you for what you are, and I'm not giving up on us." I looked at him in amazement as I tried to say something "I-I-I"- he cut me off as he grasped my chin in his two fingers as he said "you don't have to say anything Alex because there is nothing to say. I know that-I know that you care about Derek Hale, but he's not good for you, and he's going to have some competition." I stuttered as he placed a kiss on my forehead and ran to the SUV and grabbed Rome as he brought him over to me and with one last look at me walked back to the SUV where his family was.

I shook my head and held onto Rome. I asked "you okay pumpkin?" He shrugged as he said "I miss daddy," and I said "well, how about I read you a story later hmm? And tomorrow we go to the park?" Rome smiled as his dimples showed. Stiles wrapped an arm over my shoulders as he said "I think you and I have a conversation waiting." I groaned as I said "tomorrow please." He nodded and guided me to the Porsche as I said "don't tell anyone, Stiles. I'm gonna explain everything tomorrow."

He nodded and Scott approached us as he and I stuffed ourselves in the back while I sat Rome on my lap. The ride was silent as Jackson dropped off Stiles first then Scott, Rome, and I. I thanked him for the ride. As we got out I slugged and arm over Scott's shoulder's while the other held Rome. I said "so…you okay?" He nodded as he said "yeah, I feel great. Allison knows what I am and she doesn't hate me. Her family knows and that scares me." He shuddered and I shook my head. I said "we're one weird family." He chuckled as I opened the door with my key since mom had the late shift. I swiftly showered. I peered into Scott's room to see the window open and him gone. I rolled my eyes, he went to Allison's. I silently trekked to Rome's room where he was on a stool brushing his teeth.

I questioned "so what'll it be Rome?" Rome took a minute and the slowly walked out of his bathroom as he said "the three little pigs!" I chuckled as I said "alright, Rome." I tucked him in and walked to his bookshelf and pulled out the thick Grimm Brothers Fairytale book. As I was halfway thru Rome softly snored and I stopped reading as I placed the book back on the shelf. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair fondly. I muttered "sweet dreams, Rome."

"**Just close your eyes,**

**You'll be alright"**

I smiled at him and turned off the light and made my way to my room. As I closed my door I felt a pulse of air and swiftly turned around. Derek stood at my window. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Derek shrugged as he said "visiting." I gulped as I looked away from him. I didn't want him to find out about me being a werewolf. He said "so a hunter huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he said "the Belen kid." I questioned "what about him?"

He asked "you seeing him?" I shook my head in disbelief as I said "what does he have to do with anything?" He sighed and asked "are you seeing him Alex?" I answered "no, I'm not. But that's not any of your business anyway." His posture seemed to relax as he leaned on the window. "Kate's dead." He stated and I replied "well, good riddance." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. I asked "now, why are you really here?"

"**Come morning light **

**You'll and I be safe and sound"**

He looked at me and said "I'm going to leave Beacon Hills." I froze as I asked "what?" Derek looked me in the eye as he said "just for a month I think. I just need to think and process." As he looked at me I asked "process what? Being the alpha...Or me?" Derek closed his eyes and answered "both. Just try to not die while I'm gone alright?" I nodded and he said "that Belen kid, he said he's gonna fight for you right?" My eyes widened at him as I gave a small nod. He turned to leave as he said "tell him it's on. He's not going be the only one fighting for you."

He turned to look at me and my heart started pounding as he said "and tell Rome…that I'll see him soon. Don't forget Alex, be careful." With that he jumped out of the window and I stared at the window shocked.

{BREAK}

**Epilogue:** (sort of)

**17 Days later:**

I stumbled through the tunnels. It was the afternoon of the full moon. My first full moon. I brought chains and everything to tie me up. After Derek left Lydia entered a coma, I begged Stiles to not to tell and he swore on the best friend oath, Allison and Scott were seeing each other secretly, Eli was fighting with his uncle. A lot was going on and I knew there was more to come. I was four towns away from Beacon Hills I was underground with a chain wrapped around arms and neck and feet. I had to make sure I didn't kill anyone. I had parked my car hidden in the woods. Rome was sleeping at Gloria's and Stiles was covering for me as he told Gloria we were having a sleepover.

I finally made it to where there was a gate in the ruins that could lock itself and I decided to set up there. I slowly slid down the wall as I caught the glimpse of the night turning darker through the ceiling. The ceiling had tears in it where rain was leaking through and was making a puddle. The noise of the water was okay to me as I shut my eyes. My emotions were everywhere. Anticipation and anxiousness were the strongest. I heavily breathed in the musky air from the dirt and let my mind wander. Derek had been gone 17 days and I missed his impromptu visits. Eli had been right, I cared about Derek, and I cared about him more than I have any guy before including Stiles. I wondered if he was alright or if he thought about me as much as I did.

I shook my head as I saw the moon was brighter and full. I felt the change start as I got angry. Who needed Derek? I didn't! I didn't care if he thought about me I didn't give a chizz what he thought about! I shook my head as these thoughts passed through my head because of the change. Another thought raced through my head He was the one who left, him only him. I felt the change occur and I let it slowly take place as I rapidly changed my thoughts to Rome. My nails grew, my face turned more sharper and defined. I clenched my hands on the chains. As I felt my vision turn red. I yelped as I closed my eyes and tried yanking on my chains to set me free. I closed my eyes again and I looked at the puddle beside me. My eyes were no longer blue, they were violet.

"**Oooh,**

**Oooh"**

{AN: And there it is! Finished! *cheers* I never put this so I'll do it now. Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Teen Wolf except Alex, Eli, Rome and other OC's. So the sequel will be posted sometime next week. It will be called 'All's Fair In Love And War' I know cliché, but it works. Oh, I have a new story that people who love TVD and Teen Wolf will love. It was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I think you'll like it. It's kind of a what if story. Hope you all read that one! And thank you all who read the stories and especially my reviewers: Monochrome13, emma217, SamLynn23, dreamer2322, Sam0728, ATLjunkie, Lycan Lover 411, DarkAlana, Rejected Starr, Xxrudexbutxnicexx, and NikkiGilbert180, who've reviewed almost every chapter. Also a big thank you to my other reviewers if I missed you. I love you guys, honestly! I hope you check out my other stories and again thank you!}


	25. Author's Note

Hey guys the sequel is up!


End file.
